Everything and Anything
by AliceStrangely
Summary: Riku's always gotten everything and anything he's always wanted. But how far will his father go in getting him the love of his life? YAOI RAPE and there's mpreg in there too. RxS SephirothxR later YAOI is up. DONE
1. Hello: A Message from AS

Hello,

I hate to interrupt the story to do something so ridiculous here's a pre-warning before you get started reading.

This story was written in late 2009. That's almost 5 years ago. So, you could probably do the math and see that I wrote this story when I was 5 years younger than what I am today. Be that as it may, I have no problem with people reading this story and reviewing. Be my guest. But seriously, the trolls that literally come on the first two chapters and leave hateful comments (literally comments saying that I should go kill myself)...why? What is the point? Seriously. Do you think you're hurting me, that you totally washed away any aspiration for me to continue the shitfest story you detest so much? ….The story was finished years ago.

There is honestly no point in telling me this sucks or its bad or whatever other nonsensical bull you're planning on sending to me. Hunny, I am a grown woman now with grown things to do. Do you think spamming my email really dampers my parade? I read the email, close it, and keep scrolling to more important messages I revived from people that matter. My portfolios and my resume mean more to me than a fanfiction I wrote when when I was a freshmen in high school (That was the summer before I turned sophomore to be exact). Is this the greatest piece of literature since Hemmingway? No. Did you derive some incredulous inspirational epiphany that you will apply to your everyday life to become a better person? No. I know its bad, very cliché and cheesy to put it simply. I wrote it five years ago with the mind set of child a year out of middle school. But my knowledge of writing and prose has grown and evolved much larger since then. But the story is not going anywhere.

I will not delete this story for two reasons, 1. meaning the most to me, I will not have you ruin something other people take enjoyment in rereading. And 2. I don't give up easy. This story will not leave this site until the staff clears room for more stories down the line.

This site, if I may deconstruct the term , is for fiction- Invention or fabrication as opposed to fact usually created through prose literature (short stories and novels) about imaginary events and people created by fans-A person who has a strong interest in or admiration for a particular sport, art or entertainment form, or famous person. So, have I really done anything wrong? This is a site for you to write and read to your little fanboy and girl heart's content. I mean, that is why you're here right?

In summary, this story is not going down. If you really want to 'let me have it' I beg you get off the guest account like a coward and PM me personally. Seriously, lets talk mono y mono, because I'm always there to listen and clearly the cruel things you say is a cry for help.

And to everyone else, I'm sorry to alert you with this nonsense but I felt it had to be said. Please enjoy the story


	2. Birthday Plans

CS: Alright another FanFic. Hopefully this is even better than my first two. Alright so this is a yaoi, boy sex and a Angsty comedy if that's even possible. There will be RAPE so be full aware. But I know a lot of you are thinking, 'ooh~rape! Givemegivemegiveme!' JK! JK~ There's also mpreg. So let's get to it.

Disclaimer: I do not own KH or any Final Fantasy character mentioned. I am powerless to the almighty square enix.

*******

Riku was what was known as a spoiled child.

Ever since he came into the world, he was given everything and anything his heart desired. He was of course the only child of the SOLIDER hero, Sephiroth. His mother died during his birth, which was nothing to the father's concern. He got the son and that was in itself the only thing he cared for and loved.

Lavished with gifts the boy grew up knowing that what ever he wanted with a mere request he would obtain in a matter of hours, minutes if necessary.

It was because of this terribly sweet affection the older man cast upon his offspring that caused him to be a tad conceited and stuck up. And yet millions flocked to his sheer beauty and grace of the boy. His presence was that of a mixed blessing. To have opportunity to be graced with his presence and yet burden by his self absorbed airs.

Sephiroth was nothing but proud of his boy. Beautiful, Graceful, highly educated and a strong fighter there was nothing but adoration for his blood. So when his 17th birthday came fast approaching there was nothing he wouldn't give more than to give his son anything and everything he wanted.

It was Crisp fall morning the sky was a lazy pink, the sun still slowly rising high into the sky. Riku's birthday was a mere 2 days away, when the boy decided to approach his father with his list of demands and desires.

He walked into the kitchen, a neatly pressed and clean school uniform hung comfortably on his frame. Sliver locks lay in layered perfection, his complexion as well. His father sat at the kitchen table, a mug resting in his hand as the other clenched the newspaper.

"Ahem." The youth cleared his throat, an attempt to earn his father's attention which was ignored.

He tried once more, "Ah-em!" Nothing.

The third came out as a loud cough, "Sephy I think your son has a cold." Riku sneered at the voice from the kitchen. There at the stove cooking breakfast for the two was Sephiroth's personal whore, I mean bitch, that is to say 'lover' Genesis Rhapsodos looking like that slut he was in his infamous red apron and black stilettos. Nothing more.

"Yes, I believe your correct Genesis." Riku couldn't see but he could tell his father was smiling, something that happened rarely and always irritated the boy when he was not apart of the joke.

"Maybe he needs to stay home in bed," The red head walked over to the boy a plate of food in his hand. He squeezed the boy's cheek like a child, "We don't want you getting sick before your birthday~" he cooed. Riku slapped the filthy hand away. No telling what it was doing before hand, and he really didn't want to know.

The man laughed it off giving him a full view of his firm peachy ass as he sauntered over to his father. He set the meal in front of him, it was then that the man put down his newspaper and openly kissed the other who grinned and deviled in the gesture.

Riku rolled his eyes at the sight. Just when the teen thought the kiss was over with when they broke for air, his father took both he and Genesis for a surprise when he grabbed him and plopped him down in his lap, his strong yet slender legs straddling either side of him. His ass was grabbed and groped with such force the red head could only whimper and squirm in the grip as Sephiroth seized his throat, nipping and licking at the bare flesh.

"Ooo~ Sephy." the man cooed smirking as he grinded his hips into the others.

"Alright that enough!" Riku lashed out. The two older adults turned to the slightly embarrassed but quite disgusted youth before them.

"Riku, whatever is wrong my child?"

"Don't give me that." The teen took a seat not looking at the couple straight on he sat sideways. "I want to talk about my birthday."

"Hm?" The SOLIDER general began to play within his friend's red silk twisting it around his slender white finger.

"I want a party."

"Big or small?"

"Small will be just fine, close friends only."

"Now will that include everyone you've fucked as well?" Genesis piped his blue eyes honing on to emeralds.

"Don't try me, scant."

"My my what a mouth!" The man cuddled into Sephiroth's column nuzzling it as though he were some type of horny neko. Sephiroth only added to the description stroking his cinnamon locks.

"What would you like for your birthday Riku?"

Riku promised himself he would smile when his father asked but the mischievous grin slipped out nonetheless as he pulled out a pictured folded from his pocket. The two adult figures leaned over to get a better view. It was a car a new jet black convertible with Italian leather interior and a hot bikini clad chick sprawled on top.

"So you want a car? Or the chick on top of it?" The red head humored, sneering at the women. At one point that's all Genesis cared about pussy. But after fucking around with them, he realized he hated and despised the opposite sex. Why, he never really knew.

"Just the car, smartass."

Sephiroth's green spheres ran across the picture memorizing the structure to locate later. "We'll see." Was his only response.

Riku did a little victory dance in his head. 'We'll see.' was always a definite 'yes' in his eyes, it had been true ever since he was a small child.

"A car is very expensive son, is there anything else you'd prefer?"

Riku re-reached into his pocket and pulled out a sheet of paper that was filled with every want and desire he wanted, not to mention a complete list of names and numbers for those worthy enough to come to his party.

"Not really just a few things." he handed the list to his father who scanned it slowly memorizing his objective for the day. The youth stood to leave, "I'm off. See ya." He walked out the front door, into the morning light.

Genesis watched him leave, "You're getting him the car aren't you?"

"Do you even need to ask?" the his lover responded folding the paper down and placing it on the table.

"I'll never understand why you give into him so easily. He's obviously spoiled, like an egg."

Sephiroth twitched at the comment and only grabbed red the hair he had just gotten through babying and toying with into a tight grip. Genesis hissed at the pain, wincing he should have known better than to criticize his parenting, more importantly insult his pride and joy.

"How I raise my son is none of your concern. He may be more fortunate to have things obtained easier than most but he's not spoiled. You whore." He threw the man off his lap onto the floor leaving him sprawled and scalp pulsing in pain.

Sephiroth arose and began to leave the room taking a backwards look at his lover, he sneered as he slowly got to his heeled feet and walked away.

******

CS: Well there's Chap one originally it was going to be longer but I thought it would be easier to read in pieces. Hope you enjoyed this little intro. Plz Review, it let's me know If I should or should not continue. I will nonetheless but PLEASE comment anyway!


	3. Confession

CS: Okay chapter dos! This should be good. Remember, this is yaoi, rape, blah blah blah mpreg. Whatever.

Let's do it!

Disclaimer: DO not own KH or FF series.

******

As Riku walked to his high school he could only smile. Today was the day his plan would go forth and his number one gift would be his.

Yes, the car was high on his list of desires but nothing came closer than the love of one Sora Strife.

He had known the boy all his life as a treasured friend, and he had fucked around with his twin, Roxas in the past. But it meant nothing to him, like the yearning lust he had for his brother. Riku's biggest wish for his birthday was birthday sex with the boy. To feel his perfect swimmer's body tremble over his touch. Run his pale fingers through the sea of chocolate spikes upon his hair.

The thought was so intense Riku didn't even notice a said burnet sneak up behind him as the school came into view. Sora could tell Riku was thinking of something intense with the serious face he portrayed, eyes straight forward eyebrows slightly raised and lips pursed. He smiled and prepared himself for the attack.

Riku unbeknownst to him continued to walk toward the school oblivious to the burnet behind him.

"RIKU!" Sora cried as he leapt onto the back of the un-expecting. Riku cried out a little and stumbled at the spontaneous attack on his back.

"Sora! What the hell?"

Sora only grinned still holding onto the other's neck legs wrapped around his abdomen, "Good morning Ri."

"Good morning. Can you get off please?"

Sora shook his head, "No can do Riku. Don't you know its bad to not pay attention to the things around you? My mommy tells me that everyday. And since you were daydreaming this will be your punishment."

"Carrying a fat ass a quarter mile?"

Sora pouted and heeled Riku in his gut. "I am not fat! Now march!"

"Sora get the fuck off me."

Another heel in the gut, "Watch your mouth. Onward! I will be the cross you must bear."

Finding no point in arguing Riku began a slight job toward the school with a giggling Sora on his back. He didn't mind, it wasn't like he was a total fat ass, he wasn't heavy in the least. Besides he liked the way the smaller boy's crotch rubbed against his back in rhythm to his steps. It was Erotic.

Once the two passed all the gawking people on the street and made to the school gates Riku stopped.

"Okay rides over. Off!"

Sora only held on tighter head buried in his back, "No!"

"Come on Sor I carried you all the way here like you said now get off."

Sora still remain on his back this time he didn't respond. Riku sighed and backed him up into a wall pressing his weight onto the boy.

"Ugh! Riku stop! Ugh you're heavy!" Sora complained finally letting go and dropping onto his own to feet, but Riku was just as stubborn as the burnet and didn't not let up.

"Hm? I'm sorry did you say something Sora?" the platinum blonde teased as he began to rub up against the boy, who attempt to shove him away.

"What? Ew, Riku don't do that!" He could hear the blush clear as day in his voice.

It was through all this that the morning bell sounded. Riku stopped his grinding and finally stepped away from the wall watching the boy stumble. "You're mean!"

"And you're a slave driver." Riku countered as he turned to walked toward the doors. "I am not!" Sora ran to catch up to his friend.

Riku was a year older than Sora so he had different classes but they still met up for lunch and shared some electives like gym and creative writing. Riku wasn't much of a writer, joining the class was Sora's idea. He believed it was only fair he chose a class they should take together since he chose gym and writing, surprisingly was something the energetic child was actually good at. He liked to make stuff up, crazy shit about different worlds and key blade masters. Whatever the hell they were.

"So where's your bro?" Riku asked noticing the blonde was not holding his hand like he did everyday.

"Oh, he went to see his boyfriend this morning." Sora said.

"Boyfriend?" Riku frowned. Since when did Roxas have a boyfriend? It didn't bother him. They ended seeing each other months ago.

"Yeah, his name's Axel. He older. Way older. He looks 21."

"How do your folks feel about that?"

"Roxas hasn't brought him to meet them. He's keeping under wraps, doesn't want to worry mom."

Riku nodded he could understand that.

When Sora's first period came into view the two said their goodbyes. Riku didn't leave immediately he watched the boy disappear through the door, getting a quick glimpse of his ass. Oh yes, he'd be hitting that soon enough.

*********

After school Riku decided to trek to Sora's house before heading over to combat training, a program he's been in since he was a toddler. His father's idea. The two walked the streets till he got to nothing but beach and sand. That's what Riku loved about going over to Sora's house, he lived by the shore unlike himself who lived in the city area.

Up on the front deck of his house stood a smoking Cloud Strife Sora's father. He was a EX-SOLIDER and did work under his own father once before but do to mako poisoning from conditioning he was discharged honorably and was given a monthly check for the damage. Which was obvious, he didn't talk much. Just smoked worked for Sora's grandpa Cid and fucked his wife.

Sora ran up to his father hugging the blonde tight around the waist. "hey Daddy." Cloud's mako infused eyes trailed down to his son and patted his head. Sora let go once Riku finally caught up, "I brought Riku over is that okay?" Cloud's eyes trailed over to the older boy, "Is he staying for dinner?"

"No sir. Just visiting." He smiled nervously wolf like eyes staring him down. The blonde only nodded turning back to the sea. Sora grabbed Riku's hand and pulled him inside.

Inside was spacious looking enough when in reality it wasn't. As soon as you walked in you were in the living room a large couch in the center in front of a large tv on the wall an open kitchen to the left of that.

Stationed on the furniture was Sora's mother a very pregnant Leon Leonheart. He lay on his side as his swollen belly jutted from his body. When he heard the door open and shut he looked up to find his first child and friend.

"Sora, your home." Sora leaned down and kissed his mother on the cheek, "mhm. How have you been?"

Leon only spread out his arm to emphasize the fact he was knocked up. "pregnant."

Sora only giggled as he kissed the swollen stomach. He turned to Riku, "Riku don't be rude come kiss my mum's belly."

Riku raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Sora pulled the teen over to Leon, "Kiss it! It's good luck."

Riku didn't want to seem rude, but there was no way he was kissing Sora's mother's belly. "Sora, don't force him. It's weird enough a man's pregnant, but its even weirder for you to force someone to kiss it. Especially when he doesn't even know me that well."

It was true, men didn't normally get pregnant unless of some drug related situation which was their case. Back in the day Cloud had experimented with a drug known as darkness, potent stuff that loved to twist things with in the users body like the train of thought that led to delirium. But it loved twisting around things in other's influence by it as well. People like Leon who was fucked while the drug was still in the blonde's system. Resulting in his first pregnancy of Sora and Roxas. But this one was from the Mako.

"He knows you. You're practically his mother!"

Leon shook his head, "if you're looking for Roxas his in his room. Came home in quite a rush."

"Oh no. I'm just here to hang with Sora."

Leon nodded as Sora pulled the blanket higher on his frame kissing his forehead. "I'll check on you later kay?"

Leon waved him away, "I'm not a child I'm a grown man. Go have fun. But not too much fun." he warned his gray eyes smiled but stilled hinted complete seriousness.

The two left the mother and journeyed toward Sora and Roxas's bedroom. As they approached they heard muffled voices.

"What the-Did Roxy invite Hayner over or something?" Sora Pushed the door open to reveal his other half getting pounded on the floor by a red haired man. Riku and Sora could only stare at the sight, Roxas's nude body on the carpet legs spread wide with the red head's cock deep inside that was entering and reentering from the small opening. His hand was gripping what little it could from the carpet bite marks shown on his chest.

"Ah~ Axel mmm~"

His blue eyes opened to the sight of his brother and ex lover. His mouth opened in shock, and quickly grabbed the older man's collar pulling him hard so his head slammed heavily on the door shutting the two out.

Riku and Sora stood there in awe, hearing a loud swear word erupt from the red head's mouth. Riku smirked, "Same old Roxas. He always liked to do on the floor." Sora just blushed and shook his head as he led Riku to another room.

It was a small office, though never in use from either parent. Cloud was a delivery boy and Leon was a house wife. Neither had a reason for use, so Sora adopted it as his own little sanctuary. There was a Large window on the back wall with a huge view of the beach equipped with a window seat.

On the left wall sat an oak wood desk and leather chair to the right a large overstocked bookcase.

Sora took a seat on the window seat as Riku shut the door. Slowly, his grin expanding. Time to execute.

He followed Sora's example and plopped down across from him on the long sofa-ish thing. He watched Sora for a while. His face turned to the window watching the waves crash upon the shore, the cries of the seagulls. His blue eyes seemed to look bluer and his hair softer as the wind brushed over in it. His lips…

Riku leaned over Sora, who turned to face him. "Riku?" Riku wasted no time as he connected his lips to the other's. His lips were softer than all other he's ever felt. He pushed him down and proceeded to slip his hand underneath his school shirt.

That's when Sora broke the kiss, "Riku! What are you-"

"Shh, Sora. Enjoy this." Riku murmured against his peach column before nipping it.

"Ow! Riku that hurt. Please stop." Sora tried to shove the boy away but just like earlier it proved useless as his fingers found his nipple twisting it like a doorknob.

"Ow! Riku! I'm serious stop!" Sora was beginning to panic now as another hand began to unbutton his pants. His heart began to speed up, he continued to shove his assailant his action becoming as aggressive as the othersf. Nails now digging into his skin legs kicking.

Riku winced at the attacks. What was he doing? Why was he fighting this? No one had fought him before. Of all the girls and boys, including his twin, none ever cried for him to 'Stop!' and actually meant it.

Riku squeezed Sora's package which resulted in a kick to his face. He fell to the floor with a thud, a boot mark on his right cheek.

Sora's breathing was heavy as he frowned at his long term friend. "What. The. Hell, Riku!"

Sora never sworn because he's mother never liked him too, so for him to drop something as simple as the 'H' bomb he had to flaming mad.

"What do you mean 'what the hell'? That's what I should be asking you!"

"What are you talking about! You just tried to rape me! You basterd!" Sora threw a pillow at his head.

There came rapping on the door. The two listened to the voice on the other side. "Sora? Riku? Is everything okay in there? I heard a shout." It was mama Leon, as concerned as ever.

Sora put on a fake joyous tune to his voice though his face was pissed beyond belief, "Yeah, everything's cool mommy! Riku just told me about a anatomy lab he did today. I'll tell you later, we're fine."

Though innocent, the boy was a damn good liar. When the two heard waddling footsteps fade away, the older boy stood, "Sora I love you!"

Sora looked quizzical at the other. "What?"

"I love you Sora. I always have." He walked over to the boy who now put up his defenses. Riku crouched on one knee taking the burnets shaking hand he smiled up into his frightened blue spheres. "Sora, I want you to be mine." He kissed his hand and Sora snatched it away.

"I'm sorry Riku. I don't feel the same."

Riku looked up at the burnet dumbfounded. What did he say?

"Wha?"

"I said I don't feel the same, Riku. I don't love you."

Riku's smile disappeared, "Y,you don't love me…?"

Sora shook his head, he looked away. "Riku I had no idea you had feeling for me, like that."

He didn't love him? That was impossible! Everybody loved Riku! No ones ever-

"No."

Sora turned to the teen, his head was down and shaking left to right in disbelief. "No. There's no way. NO WAY, that you didn't know!"

He stood up once more, this time violently. His green eyes darken and it scared Sora a lot. "Riku, please. I'm sorry but I didn't know-"

"Bullshit!"

Again knocking was heard at the door, this time it was the haunting voice of Mr. Strife. "Sora! What's going on in there?"

Riku gave Sora a deadly glare from underneath his sliver bangs, Sora was frozen with fear every knock on the door made his heart jump.

"SORA!"

"E, everything's fine dad! We're just playing around." Another lie. They waited for Cloud's heavy footsteps to disappear.

Riku turned to the door but was halted by Sora, "Riku! Please, can we still be friends?"

Riku hid his eyes from Sora, he didn't want him to see. "Stick it up your ass!" And with that he raced out of the room almost running over Roxas now fully clothed. He watched the platinum blonde run down the hall and looked into the office at a sobbing messy Sora.

Riku kept running, he didn't care if Leon asked him 'what was wrong?'. He didn't care if Cloud shouted at him to come back. He didn't care if on his way out he ran into Cid Highwind and his lover Vincent. He just wanted to get out of there.

The family stared at the youth racing down the coast. "What the hell was his problem?" Highwind asked. "Why was he crying?" Vincent inquired.

*******

CS: Wow, Sora was ALMOST raped. Almost. And Riku was heartbroken you have to feel a little sorry for him. He went crazy on Sora. Hoped you liked it, if you did tell me. Its okay!


	4. Fatherly Bond

CS: Okay chapter 3 underway! I liked writing this one, you get to see another side of Sephiroth that may disturb you…Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own KH or any Final Fantasy character mentioned. I am powerless to the almighty square enix.

*********

Riku ditched practice and headed straight home, embarrassed, angry and heartbroken. Tears clouded his vision but dare not let one fall. When he walked into his home he welcomed to the sound of Genesis's moans from the sofa. He's heavy eyes attempted an eye roll but didn't get very far when he felt tears threaten to spill. So instead he slammed the door an man his way up the stairs.

Sephiroth turned around from his position on the couch, "Was that Riku?" Genesis wrapped his long arms around his neck, "Yes. But he headed up to his room, love." He placed kisses up and down the white canvas before him. Sephiroth was not happy enough with the reply.

Riku was suppose to be at practice, why was he home so early. Something was wrong. He removed his long extension from the red head who gave his input of whimpers to the loss of the size. The General grabbed his bathrobe and made his way up the stair to comfort his son if needed.

Genesis only lay there legs wide member still erect, an annoyed expression on his face. Sephiroth was so quick to hone into his son's wants but he neglected everyone else around him. It was beginning to piss him off more and more with each passing day.

Sephiroth climbed the stairs and walked into Riku's bedroom to find him staring out his open window. The nightlife of the city glinting as though stars in the sky. "Riku." The sudden sound of his name made the boy jump slightly as he slowly turned to his father, tears finally scaling down his perfect face.

The father's world seemed to crash down at that point. To see his one and only cry was the thing he feared most. Why else would he lavish him with gifts, so he didn't have to experience sadness just joy. He quickly made his way over to the child and embraced his strongly. The action only caused more tears to fall.

"Riku…what happened?" He spoke into his soft hair as he rocked the teen back and forth like an infant.

He didn't respond immediately, he just soaked up the much needed comfort from his father, drowning in his strong scent.

When he regain himself he shyed away from the hug sitting on his own beside his father, whose cat like eyes never left him. "I know I told you that the car was the biggest thing on my list." Sephiroth nodded, so it was a birthday thing?

"Well, it's not."

"Then what is Riku?" He put a hand on his child's cheek. "Go on and tell me, and I'll make sure you get it."

Riku brushed the hand away and blushed, he never liked his father to affectionate like that. He always felt like a baby. "I don't think you can."

"Try me. What is it?"

"Sora Strife."

Silence hung between the two for a moment, as Sephiroth tried to process the name. "Strife, Strife…is that not the blonde you use to bring over?"

"No, that was Roxas. Sora's his older twin." Riku clarified.

Sephiroth scoffed to himself. So it was a love thing. He never like to see his son together with other people. He felt like they were protruding on his territory. Riku.

Riku flipped open his phone, "This is Sora." He showed Sephiroth the picture of Sora he had snapped when he spent the weekend with him on the beach. There he stood with one eye closed as he was splashed by his younger brother, a huge grin spread on his face. His swimmers body slim and toned his shorts barely holding up on his little hips. Riku looked at his father, whose eyes scanned the picture, as though he was memorizing every feature of the picture.

"He's…cute." Sephiroth spit out. It was true the boy was adorable but he stilled hated the idea of he and his son together.

Riku smiled for the first time in hours. As he flipped his phone away, "I told him I loved him today."

The father flinched. "…oh did you?"

Riku nodded, replaying the scene in his head tears reappeared again. He tried to wipe them away before his father caught notice, he did. A soft thumb brushed a lone tear away, "Thanks. Yeah, I told. He said he didn't feel the same. He doesn't love me."

Tears broke lose after that now that the teen felt like an utter loser. Never had he been rejected, and to be on the other side and by the words of his best friend and only love nonetheless was heart shattering.

Sephiroth stared in shock at the sight, his son reduced to a sniffling wreck because of some bitch? . Unheard of! Bitches were bitches, lowly creatures who were put into place when they were out of it. He cupped Riku face and kissed away his tears, something that always made Riku blush.

He stared into his eyes. Green on green. "Don't you worry about that Riku. You'll get him."

"But he-" A finger to his lip.

"Try again tomorrow. I'm sure he'll come around. Maybe it was too fast for him to comprehend. And if not there's still hope."

Riku chuckled, "How is there still hope. It's not like you can make him love me."

"We'll see." Was Sephiroth final response before he kissed Riku sweetly on his forehead and walked over to the half naked Red head leaning on the door frame. They exchanged looks before closing the door and walking to bed.

*****

"What was that about?" Genesis asked uninterested really but curious nonetheless.

"Riku's having love issues. Some little bitch is out of place, so it seems I'll have to put him in his place."

Genesis stopped trailing behind the man, "You're not suggesting…"

Sephiroth turned to give Genesis the same look Riku gave Sora. The look of cold hearted anger and cruelty. Just like it struck fear into the younger teen, it did the was to the ex SOLIDER.

"What ever Riku wants…Riku gets. No matter what." Turning he proceeded to the bedroom leaving a slightly disturbed comrade in the hallway.

******

CS: wow is that a strongly fatherly bond or what! Maybe a little too strongly…whatever. Anyway plz leave any comments about the story good or bad doesn't matter, it'll give me a good laugh. Plz Comment!


	5. Confrontation

CS: I won't leave you in supense. Here it is Chapter 4! Enjoy. BTW for past readers I made a HUGE mistake! Looking back I found that I somehow left out a huge scene. I'm SO SORRY! GOMENASI!! So if it not too much to ask you may want to re-read, it may make the story even better. Again, Sorry I'm garbage.

Disclaimer: I nos own KH or FF series! Me two dum! JK :P

******

Riku walked toward his high school in the fall morning air. The sky was still the familiar lazy pink and the air was clean and crisp. It was the day before his birthday, and he was feeling like shit. He was still discouraged about yesterday.

"I'm sorry Riku. I don't feel the same."

How could he not feel the same way? All those teasing and flirtatious passes, all those time they had cuddled together, even showered together! No matter how close friends were they didn't just do that because they wanted to be just friends.

And what made it worse was that terrified look in his eyes. He'd never seen the boy so scared and he never wanted to see him like that ever again.

"Riku!"

The teen turned to see Roxas and Sora walk up hand in hand. He also saw how Sora refused to make eye contact with him. Though he could not blame him, he offered his friendship and he had told him to shove it where the sun don't shine. He'd be bitter too.

"Hey." Roxas said, as the three trekked together toward school.

"Hey." Riku replied back, feeling rather uncomfortable walking with his ex and the boy he had practically raped. Sora said nothing just continued to swing he and his brother's entangle hangs rhythmically to the beat of their walks.

"You scared the hell out of me yesterday." Riku's heart skipped a beat. Did Sora tell him what he did?

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, just barging in my room like that. Me all naked and sexing."

The older boy breathed a sigh of relief. The floor sex thing. That was a relief.

"Didn't surprise me. You were always the type to fuck on the floor. You're a floor fucker Rox."

The blonde smirked, recalling past sex memories of such. That was the difference with the twins. Though both boys were outgoing they were outgoing in their own special way. Sora was playful fun type who liked to hang with friends and do something adventurous. While as Roxas was more of the partying type. He liked to get wasted and fuck all night. A key reason why Riku was turned on towards the blonde, his promiscuous nature was arousing. But Sora was a more solid foundation.

Sora was quite for the whole trip to school even as they walked him to his homeroom. Riku watched the two twins embrace in a quick goodbye hug before he disappeared into the classroom.

Roxas walked with Riku a while longer to his own destination at first in silence until the blonde broke the tension.

"So, what happened yesterday?"

The platinum blonde flinched. What he feared the most was coming to surface, "What about yesterday?"

"Oh come off it Riku. You literally ran out my house! Not to mention left my brother sobbing and disarrayed."

Riku's green eyes dropped to the floor, there was nothing he could say to get him out of this hole. So, he refused to speak. Roxas looked at the teen for a moment before sighing.

"He's not mad at you, ya know."

Riku perked up at that. "Wha?"

"He's not mad. He could never hate you Riku. You're his best friend. He thinks you're the one pissed at him."

They approached the blonde's stop. History class. He twisted the knob but before entering he turned to the other, "Look whatever's going on between you two. Work it out. I hate to see my bro like this. So, talk to him?"

Riku nodded, he definitely had to get things straight with Sora he loved him after all.

The blonde smirked and entered the classroom, his back pressed against the door. Riku never put so much effort into their own relationship. It was so obvious he loved his twin. His other, half.

On dates when they walked hand in hand, he'd ask: "So, what's Sora up to today?" a simple question but to be pestered and questioned after every little thing the two did. After making out, before saying good byes on the phone even during love making? It was not normal for your boyfriend to be so constantly bothersome when it came to your brother. That's why Roxas and he broke up. It was on mutual terms, but he couldn't help but feel a heart pain at the sight of the silver haired Adonis tickling and fondling his brother so quickly after the break up.

******

Riku decided he would confront the boy one on one about the previous nights activities in the evening on the shores of his home. It will be there that he will indeed make him his own.

As the boy padded along the busy streets, he realized he's never wanted anything more. Obtaining things in the past was simple and easy, he asked he received. But to be denied of something stirred something within the teen. A certain thrill of he himself actually, believe it or not, working to get what he wanted.

When Sora's beach home came into view it was the same as the previous day, only a spiky black haired companion stood next to the smoking blonde talking his ear off. Blue mako orbs honed onto Riku as he approached. He lifted his frame from the wall and headed him off.

"What is it you want?"

It was obvious Cloud didn't trust the boy, not only because he was the spawn of his cold hearted General but he had made Sora terribly upset the day before. Causing havoc and confusion throughout the household. But more importantly, he made his wife get up from the sofa. Cloud hated for Leon to be anything but stationary, he feared that the simple task of walking my cause some sort of birth defect or still birth, which would in turn make Leon go into a deep depression that led to suicide. Of course Leon would never but you could never be too careful.

"I just want to talk to Sora, sir." Talking to the mako influenced Solider always made Riku nervous.

Cloud eyed the boy up and down contemplating if allowing access to his son was a smart thinking.

"yeah, go right on in!" Piped in the black haired blue eyed man beside the other.

"Zack, stay out of this."

A hurt expression flashed on the man's face, "huh? What the big deal he just wants to see Sor."

"You're not his father you don't have a say in this."

"I'm his uncle."

"Not really."

"I'm his Godfather."

"Zack!"

"What? The kid just wants to hang with our little Sora, why not?" He turned to the confused teen in front of him a huge grin on his face. "Zack Fair. First class Solider! I also happen to be Sora's uncle _and_ Godfather." A large gloved hand extended itself toward the boy. Riku took it slowly, "Er, I'm Riku. Sora's best friend."

"Best friend? Cloud why are you putting this kid on the spot he's Sora's BFFL?"

"Oh, yeah? Would a _BFFL_ make Sora cry through all hours of the night?"

That shut the rambunctious man up. His bright blue eyes looking onto Riku for some reassurance that what the blonde spoke wasn't true. Riku could not give him such. He sighed, "That's why I'm here. I want to make things right again."

Sea green gems looked unto azure spheres, challenging one another. The father took a drag on his cigarette before exhaling smoke, eyes never leaving the boy's. "Roxas!" After a few moments replica blonde spikes poke from around the door. He scanned his surroundings trying to figure what was going on. When eyes fell on a determined Riku he could help but smile. "Go get Sora. He's got company." The man walked toward the back of the house with his friend following at his heels, like some little puppy.

Riku waited a moment before he was face to face with Sora. His eyes looked tired and red, from what he now discovered was from fatigue and endless tears. Though in front of him now looked rather calm and relaxed. Now that the boy of his dreams was actually here in front of his very eyes, forgiving enough to even bothered to come out and see the boy, Riku was at a loss for words.

What could he say? Should he just come forth and confesses his love or would he only turn around and walk away? He could mess this up again. It was his last chance!

"Sora!" He didn't mean for it to come out so strong that it escaped as a slight shout that caused said boy to jump at the sudden exclamation. No sweat just keep going. "Sora, I'm, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get so…physical. I just thought you felt the same."

Sora stared at the other, a blasé look stained on his face. "I accept your apology, Riku. Can you forgive me for calling you out like that?"

Riku smiled, "Of course. I needed someone to tell me off for a change." The comment made Sora smile for the first time all day.

He looked out toward the sea, just as the sun was setting under the sea. Twilight. Truly beautiful and Sora looked no less. Riku took the opportunity to walk over to the boy so he was in kissing distance. Of course he wasn't going to kiss him. That idea failed miserably the last time. Sora turned to the now up front and personal Riku. "Sora, listen," he whispered. "I care about you. More than any friend should. I love you, and I just want you to return the favor."

Sora opened his mouth to speak but no words were audible. His eyes scanned Riku's perfect face, searching for the words. "Riku, I…I can't. I just can't love you. I'm sorry."

Again Riku heart shattered. Rejected again. Coming to confront the boy was a terrible idea all it did was lead to further embarrassment and sorrow. He turned away form the burnet, so he could see his blurry eyes.

"Riku, I know you're upset but you'll get over it, over me. There are thousands of people ready to be with you-"

"I don't want those people Sora, I want you!" His clenched his fist, why did he not get it? The only thing he cared for was him, Sora Strife. No one else.

"Well, I'm afraid you can't have me Riku." Was that anger rising in the boy's throat? If anyone was to be angry it was Riku.

"Why not!" he exploded.

Sora was taken back at the shout but held his ground.

"Because sometimes you can't have anything you want. Maybe if you're daddy didn't spoil you-"

At the sound of his father being pulled into the conversation made Riku snap. He grabbed Sora's arm and squeezed it tight. Causing the boy to wince at the pain even whimper. The sound was sickly sweet tune that almost made Riku smile.

"Don't you dare talk about my father like that!"

"Riku!"

Heads spun to find Roxas heading toward him, pissed at hell at the sight of his brother getting assaulted by his ex. Riku let go of the boy's arm, satisfied to find a large red hand print marked on his peach skin. He turned and left the two. Heart broken and fuming once more.

As he walked into the more urban area he pulled out his phone tears began to leak from unsteady rims. It rung for only half a second before his father's cold voice spoke.

"Riku?"

"Dad, you were wrong! He didn't take me! He rejected me again!" He began to actually sob now heavy breathing and a waterfall of tears.

"Shh, hush now love. No need to get upset. We'll talk about this later. Go to your practice meet, let off some steam and we'll talk at home."

The words were somewhat comforting and Riku agreed. He hung up on his father and made his way to the dojo. Unbeknownst to him that a certain crush of his was walking unsupervised about the island, in tears and confused. It wasn't that Sora didn't have feelings for the other, quite the contrary.

He adored Riku, everything about him. He was gorgeous, talented, smart, even his conceited pride was a slight turn on for the boy. Sora wanted nothing more than to be Riku's world, his everything but with the his brother, twin, being the Riku's ex he didn't feel comfortable just rushing into his arms. He knew Roxas still had lingering feelings for his ex, he saw it clear as day. The way his eyes continued to stare once he had already started to walk away. Making up stupid reasons to touch him, from borrowing a pencil or comparing abs during gym. The blonde may have been the first to suggest the break up and was engaged in another relationship but he knew, he still loved Riku.

Heavy tears dropped like marbles down on the sand as he walked. He had to sort things out. So when Roxas rushed over to him and asked if all was well, Sora only said he needed to take a walk.

And here he was. Alone walking along the coast eyes heavy with tears, head filled with confusion and frustration caught between what he believed was right and wrong.

"Why the tears, love?"

Sora turned sharply to find a man with long sliver hair trailing down his backside. Cat like eyes painted with venom staring intently at him.

"W,who are you?"

The man said nothing but walked forward closing the distance between the two. He harshly grabbed the boy's chin ignoring the gasp of pain as he turned his face left to right, scanning his features.

"I honestly don't see anything worth wild about you. Why Riku would want to waste his efforts on such a worthless piece of country trash."

Sora only stared frighten up at the man. _Riku? This was Riku's father? He thought._

_Sora never met the man, simply because he'd never been to the other's house. Riku always preferred to hang with him and insisted that staying here was a better idea than going to his place. He now knew what he was talking about. _

"No matter. If it's a bitch Riku's wants. It's a bitch Riku gets."

That's when Sora panicked. He slapped the man's hand away from his chin and made a run for it. His small feet kicking up sand as he made a get away toward the brush. Until he felt a large body attack him from behind. He fell hard on the sand even swallowing some with a red headed man straddling his back. Sora fought and screamed for help but it came to no avail when he felt a boot to his face. Sephiroth scowled at the sight before him. He bent down and fisted the boy's chocolate spikes, so he could get a good look of his dirty bloodied face. Tears coated his cheeks as he whimpered and sniffled from the pain of the kick and the sheer terror that he was facing.

The man smiled sickly, "Now then what's the reason for tears? You should be honored to be Riku's most coveted birthday wish. Some Druggie baby should feel a tad special that he get's to be Riku's fuck toy for ever and, well, till until he tires of you." The man laughed at his own joke. It was the last thing Sora remember before passing out from a strong thump to the head.

*****

CS: Oh no! the perfect fluffy scene RUINED! Poor Riku he's just head over heels for Sor, and Poor Sora he's in love with Riku but respects his bro to much to accept his feelings. What a sad sick twist. And to make things worst, Sora's been kidnapped. Boy, oh boy what's gonna happen? If you Review I may tell you.


	6. Happy Birthday? prt 1

CS: Chapter 5~ up and ready. And here comes the angst…try to enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own KH in anyway shape or from, or the FF series. Thank the lovely people at square enix.

*****

It was the Saturday of November, the 13th to be exact and to be more specific, the birthday of Riku the spoiled child of the SOLIDER hero Sephiroth. He awake dreary and fatigue. His eyes were red and heavy from crying all night. Training had let out some anger and frustration but as soon as he returned he couldn't help but relive that painful moment.

"_Because sometimes you can't have anything you want…_"

It was true he couldn't always have anything he wanted but he still didn't want to believe it. He drug his lead heavy body from his bed sluggishly getting ready. In the bathroom he notice a package seated on his toilet seat. He read the card, _one of many. Happy birthday Riku. -Sephiroth._ Why couldn't he ever just sign dad? Or father? He shrugged as he began to open his first gift of the day.

They were clothes, very fine and high class designer. A pair of dark tight fitting denims and a black shirt with straps and buttons going ever which way. He sighed. Just what he wanted. He undressed showered changed and brushed up before heading downstairs.

"Happy birthday Ri-Ri~" Exclaimed a familiar Red head who tackled the boy to the floor in a hard glomp.

"What the hell! What the fuck are you wearing?" Genesis was clad in extremely tight black ass shorts with a matching tube top that revealed his full stomach, a red leather jacket on top of that. His black leather boots were on either side of the boy. "Do you like it? It's your present!"

Riku sneered, "I don't recall asking for my father's slut for a present."

There came a chuckle from behind. It was Sephiroth. He handed the boy another gift, "Happy Birthday son"

With the unbearable weight of the red head still perched on his stomach Riku struggled to open it. "Oh, cool a new phone." He tried to sound as enthusiastic as possible but he just was too depressed to get it out.

"Open me Riku open me!" The man began to bounce up and down on his groin, practically grinding against his extension. "Genesis I don't want to fuck you! Get off!"

Genesis stopped his movement and looked down at the boy, "Who said anything about fucking me?" He grabbed the boy's chin and tipped it towards him. "Your presents somewhere on me." Riku's face twisted to pure disgust, he looked for his father for some assurance that it was not the case. He gave no such thing.

The boy turned back around, and sighed "Okay but _no_ funny stuff, Genesis." the man squealed laying down his back legs spread slightly, invitingly toward the teen. "Happy hunting."

Riku honestly had no clue where to start looking. That is to say, he had a pretty good idea in several places but he really truly didn't want to go diving in there. The man was not ugly, on the contrary, he was beautiful which is why the great Sephiroth was screwing in the first place. Riku just didn't like the way he degraded himself for his father.

Riku's first search went to the man's chest both palms flat on either nipple. Nope, just piercing. "Does it look like I have boobies Riku? Try again." he chimed. Riku tried in various spots like his ass, and either boot but still found nothing. "Wow, Riku you suck at this." "Well, it's not like I know what I'm looking for." a shaky hand went for the man's groin but was stopped by the other. "I'll cut you a break this time." He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a ring of keys plumping them his captured hand. Riku's eyes lit up slightly, "A car! Really! Thank you dad!" The man, now stationed in a chair only nodded.

"What about me? I was practically molested don't I get a thank you?"

Riku lifted from the man, "Yeah, later tonight from my old man." He twirled keys around his finger as he stepped outside to find the car of his dreams waiting for him.

******

The only thing Riku wanted to do was drive Roxas and Sora around, anywhere they wanted to go. He owed it to the twins. He'd made the oldest cry and the youngest about the bash his brains out. As he turned the corner on Papou drive he was surprised to see the blonde and a familiar Red head talk to a store keep. He honked his horn to get his attention. He wished he hadn't.

When Roxas turned around, instead of being welcome to a pair of beautiful clear blue orbs he found red bloodshot eyes and a grim faced youth. The couple walked over to the teen, Roxas scanned the car with a scowl, "Nice car…"

Riku nodded at the compliment? "What's wrong?" Roxas could not say it tears instead poured down his face. The tall red head embraced him for comfort, "Sora's missing." Riku's heart stopped. Sora…was missing? Gone? "Have you seen him? You were the last one to see him!" Roxas broke in hopefully. Riku shook his head still not able to grasp the idea of Sora disappearing. "Oh God!" the blonde broke down in another set of sobs and waterworks. Axel stroked his spikes as he pulled out his phone, "That's it I'm calling my bro."

"Why?" Riku whispered more about the situation rather than of Axel's brother. "He's a Turk. Close enough to a cop in my eyes. He'll help." His green eyes honed into Riku's "You'll have to come back to the house with us. I'm sorry to say your our prime suspect."

*****

"Okay! Let me get this straight yo." The replica Axel started. He was his older brother though shorter. His fiery red locks where everywhere except toward the base of his head where it was locked in a long ponytail, he wore goggles on his head and the official Turk uniform. His name was Reno. "Sora was here, on the island from 2, after school till about 6, when this kid came to see him. Before disappearing. Yeah?"

Sora's whole family was crowded in the small living room area. His parents, Roxas and his boyfriend, his Godparents and grandparents.

"Yeah that's right! You've said the same damn thing 5 times now ya dumbass!" Cid spit, his patience already gone. His lover Vincent Valentine sat beside him, he held the blonde and tried to calm him down, which was sorta working.

"Take it easy gramps. I'm just making sure I've got my facts straight. Now, " He turned to Riku, "You came here to see the kid right?" Riku nodded. "Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you want to see Sora?"

All eyes honed in on Riku. Being put on the spot always made Riku nervous as it did everyone. He stumbled over his words not sure how to exactly put it.

"Riku please! If you know anything, anything at all tell us!" Leon was a wreck. His eyes much like Roxas's was blood shot, his skin was pale and clammy. A permanent shiver coated his whole body, he was literally worried sick for his child.

"I, I came to talk to him."

"About?"

Why did he have to know that? He was silent for a moment, terrified how the family would take what was going to come out next.

"I wanted to apologize."

"For what?"

"What does that matter?" The Turk pointed his e-mag at the boy, it was off but could still like hell if swung at him. "Don't question me, yo! Rude this punk has the nerve to question _me!" _

A tall bald man in the corner of the room pushed his sunglasses up higher on the bridge of his nose, "The nerve."

"Listen kid, you are the prime suspect in all this. As far as I'm concerned if you just answer the questions as I spit 'em out you'll be free to go. I mean, you're not responsible are you?"

"No!"

"Then why did you want to apologize?"

"This is bullshit!" the swear did not come from Riku's mouth but from mama Leon. The man who was never the type to swear finally dropped the bomb. Shocked eyes look on to the pregnant man. "Why the hell are we just sitting around here? My baby's missing out there and we're all just f**** sitting around!"

"Whoa, man take it easy yo."

"F*** you!" Leon rose from the couch and went towards the door, "I'm going to find him. God only knows where he is. Probably somewhere in a basement tied up." Cloud and Cid got up to restrain the man. They seized either arm and tried to pull him back to the couch which surprising was quite a struggle the Prego man put up quite fight. "No! Sora's out there! Getting raped or killed…I, I,-" The man sank to the floor in tears unable to keep it in any longer. The two let go of the man and Cloud crouched his level, an attempt at comfort that came to no avail.

In the end Axel and Vincent helped escort the broken wreck to his bedroom in the back, Aerith, Sora's aunt went to make sure all was well being their baby doctor as well. And Zack, well he didn't want to be left behind either. Leaving Riku alone with the blondes of the family and the Turks.

Reno shook his head. "Sorry about that. Jus tryin' to get things straight." He turned his attention back to the birthday boy. "Now, why did you want to apologize to Sora?"

"Er, I had got into an argument the day before and wanted to say sorry."

"Then what?"

"Then I left."

"From what this kid said a lot more went down than just leaving."

Roxas disengaged eye contact with the teen. "He claims he heard shouting and saw you grab him. This true."

Cloud's mako eyes were on death lock glare at the boy as was the older blonde man's who lit a cigarette.

"It's true."

Reno smirked smugly, finally getting the teen to surrender to something. "Then you left right? Where?"

"I went to the Wutai Martial Training Dojo. You can call there if you don't believe me." Reno quickly dialed up the number a rather large Rude watching from over the Red head's shoulder.

"Riku…I don't mean to prosecute you but, but if you have any idea where Sora may be or who may have him. For the love of God tell me!" Cloud was on his knees now in front of the platinum blonde his eyebrow creased in worry. It was the first time Riku really looked deep into those drug stained eyes and saw the pain and torment that clouded his spheres.

"I don't have any clue. I wish I did." Riku looked away, unable to look at the shattered soul before him. Cloud arose from his knees and walked toward the window. His finger traced over the thin glasses painting it invisibly.

"Dammit! The kid's story checks out. He did go to practice and went straight home. So chick from the dojo drop him off herself." Reno bit his thumbnail trying to think of his next move. He was filled with a house of fucking crazy's thirsty for answers. His brother owed him big for this.

"There's not much we can do Reno, we're not cops we're Turks."

"Yeah but you got to feel a little sorry for the basterds." he sighed. Looks like it was time to go back to the basics.

"Alright, his story checks out. The only thing I can suggest doing, since I'm _not_ a cop, is spreading the word put posters and just retrace his steps."

There came a loud crash and all eyes turned to the father who had punched straight through the glass. His eyes darkened and hone in on the red head. "What the fuck do you mean spread the word! My kid's out there and you're not even going to attempt to be useful!" a blood hand seized his pale throat ramming him into the wall, "All this time we've wasted listening to your useless ramblings! Dumbass!"

Cid stayed seated on the sofa a smile curled on his lips at the sight, there was no way he was getting into _that. _Roxas sprang from the couch and tried to help the bald man loosen his grip on his comrade. "Daddy! Daddy, please stop we have to look for Sora! We have to look for Sora!"

Riku just sat there motionless, still processing all the information through all the chaos around him. When he left Sora left and now he was gone. Vanished, just like that off the face of the earth. He only prayed he was somewhere safe.

*******

"Sephiroth!" The red head shouted he was in the inaccessible room in the far confines of the home. It had always been off limits to Riku as a child and gone un noticed as the years dragged pass. The burnet in the far corner of the small room was completely nude and sobbing loudly, he hadn't stop since he had regain consciencouness. It was a real struggle getting him out of his clothes, he kicked and screamed and bite the Red head, now he was all of a sudden suppose to put clothes _on_? Genesis was going to need help.

He sighed as he waited for the man to appear and looked at the sorry wreck in front of him. "You know there's no point in fighting. It's gonna happen. The more you put up the fight the worse its gonna hurt." Blood shot eyes peeked from over his shoulder, genesis put up his hands in a 'trust me' fashion.

"Why?" his voice was creaky and sore from all the screaming and crying. His body was shaking violently from the cold and sheer terror that made his blood run cold. Genesis couldn't really answer that. He himself felt guilty for all that was going on. He didn't even want to and threatened to leave but he was countered threatened by Sephiroth who said he'd report him to the authorities that it was his idea in the first place. His handprints were on all _his _clothes and body. He cursed himself for not wearing gloves.

The heavy door opened to reveal a cynical looking Sephiroth. Genesis scoffed. _He had gloves on. _

"What's the problem?"

"He won't put on the costume. He already went crazy on me when I was trying to take them off."

"Then put him in his place."

Genesis disengaged eye contact. He couldn't and would not hit a child. Even he had morals that he stood by.

"Coward." Sephiroth snatched the outfit and walked over to the shaking burnet. He grabbed a hand full of hair and drug the screaming, crying kicking boy to the center of the floor. He forced the outfit on him and every time he resisted it was a punch to the face. He must of socked the boy a least 12 times hard in the jaw before he finally stilled and allowed him to do what he wished. Genesis only watched from afar horrified at the sight. Once clothed somewhat, Sephiroth walked over to the other man and told him to fetch the first aid and the 'special present' from upstairs.

As the red head scaled the steps he took a final look at the boy below. Just as Sephiroth grounded his penis into the hard cement pavement with his heeled boot. The boy let out a heart clenching, blood curdling scream that even now still rang in the ex SOLIDER's ear.

*******

CS: *shudder* Doesn't that last part make your stomach just curl. And not in the good way. I mean, I don't have a dick, but I could imagine how painful that would be. Damn! Why did I write that!? Oh that's right, It's an angst story so get ready for it. Sephiroth is a SADIST! Plz comment!


	7. Happy Birthday? prt 2

Disclaimer: I do not own KH or any of the FF series characters or plot usaged. They belong to their respected creators.

YAOI ALERT!!! RAPE!!! TURN BACK NOW IF YOU CAN'T TAKE IT!! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED

*******

Riku spent the whole day searching for the missing burnet. An amber alert was put up and more and more people appealed to the family to help in the search of the missing Sora. Riku was practically the chauffeur for the day, driving the family all around the small island putting up posters, asking shop owners, they even managed to make the evening news asking if any had any info to please call and alert the concerned family. By the end of the night, when it was really getting late and they had no such luck finding the boy Cloud told Riku to go home for the night and they were start again bright and early. Riku was persistent in his argument for staying, but Strife only smiled at his pure determination and concern not hearing of it and sent him on his way.

Riku drove home mind distracted by all that was happening. Sora was out there somewhere, alone and scared. Who knows what those freaks who had them were doing to him. He could be some sex slave being transferred thousands of miles to another country or being raped at this very minute. The very thought made Riku's heart beat fast and heavy, a sick feeling tightening in his stomach. And it was all his fault.

He pulled up the driveway and parked, completely exhausted from searching and driving all over the place. He drug his feet up to the door, walking through to find…no one. Not a damn person in sight. Which he didn't mind. He honestly didn't feel like talking to anyone or fighting off the red head whore. He spoke to soon. A black silk blindfold covered his green spheres from any images cast in front him, "Welcome home Riku." Genesis gleamed from behind. Riku's hand reached to untie the bind, "No. Gen, seriously. I honesty am not in the mood. A lot's happen today." Genesis's hands batted the offenders away as he guided him through the room. "Oh, really. That's too bad. What happen?"

Since when did he give a damn about the teen. Riku shook the thought off and told him anyway, "Sora's missing. I spent the whole day with his family looking. I mean that's before I was interrogated by some dumb ass redhead."

"Really?" Genesis helped Riku dodge various furniture pieces as they approached closer and closer to the inaccessible room.

"Yeah, you two could have been brothers."

Genesis gave him sympathy chuckle at the insult, "I'm sorry you were out wasting your time all day Riku."

Wasting his time? Since when was looking for your true love and best friend, considered a waste of time? Riku was about to respond to the comment when he realized he was being lead down stair. Since when did they have a basement?

"After all," The older man from behind started again. He snatched the blindfold from his eyes to reveal before him none other than Sora Strife. "He's right here!" The man chimed.

Riku stared in horror. Here he was, after all that looking the boy was in his own home right under his nose the whole time.

Sora's sad blue eyes looked up pathetically and hopefully at his friend. He was a mess. He was dressed in a what looked like young girls lingerie if that was even real. Tight white corsets laced in black embroidery at his abdomen a matching frilly black mini skirt cover his bottom. A sliver collar was chained to his neck with a long coil of metallic links dropped by his legs on the floor. His skin was badly bruised and scratched where shown. He was gagged with a similar silk blindfold cutting deep into his pretty little corners of his mouth. He acted strangely legs twitching slight every so often his arms wound tight behind him.

Riku didn't know how to react at the sight. He didn't know weather to scream or cry and embrace the boy for at least being alive. He just stood there mouth agape, as his father entered the room arms spread wide.

"Happy birthday! I know its exactly what you wanted."

He held the petrified boy to his firm chest. "Dad…what did you-"

"I got you want you wanted. Nothing, or should I say, nobody's too good for my son." He sauntered over to the shaking child who scooted away whimpering at the menace before him. Riku noticed the sheer horror in Sora's eyes and snapped back into reality. "Dad! What the fuck do you think you're doing! You can't just kidnap people! Are fucking psycho!"

Sephiroth crouched to the boy and stroked his poorly made up face. It was obvious make up was put on his face to try to hide the evident scraps and bruises. Sora shuddered and shut his eyes tight at the contact.

"Isn't he what you wanted?" He reached behind his head untying the gagged. The burnet's mouth was raw, his tongue swollen and his throat was parched from being refused food since yesterday. His breathing came out as short pants.

"Just because I wanted him doesn't mean it's okay to got out and abduct him!"

Sephiroth looked hurt for a moment. How was the boy not thrilled? It wasn't at all want he imagine he'd say, "But you wanted him, did you not?"

Riku was getting desperate now, on the verge of tears thinking of all the unheard of pain that Sora must have went through because of his own selfish desires. "Yeah, but, I can't always get everything and anything I want all the time dad."

"You deserve everything."

Riku shook his sliver mane. There was just no getting through to the man. Genesis only stood in the backdrop shaking his head at the sad scene before him. Sephiroth thought over Riku's words, not taking any to heart. In his eyes he wasn't in the wrong. Riku was to him, heaven on earth, a fallen angel he was lucky to be blessed with.

He grabbed the chain Sora was connected to and pulled him up. Sora, unaccustomed to movement in his legs fell forward on his chest. Sephiroth sneered and pulled harder on the link which in turn made him slowly rise on shaky legs. Riku only stared watching the youth's body shake violent with the simple act of standing. Tears formed in his blue orbs, humiliated and pained. Sephiroth handed the chain to the boy, his eyes laced with venom glowered at him. "Take him. Just remember this is the last time, probably the only opportunity you'll ever have to take him as your own." He and Genesis dismissed themselves leaving a disheveled Sora and unsure Riku.

Once the heavy door shut with a loud _bang_ Sora dropped to his knees breaking down in incoherent sobs, wishing to go back home and how scared he was. But to Riku it all sounded like babbled nonsense, his mind was contemplating what he should do next. Letting Sora go, was the logical thing to do. The morally right thing to do. He'd already been through something that a child like himself should never go through. But then again…

His eyes scanned Sora up and down, his cute little bear bottom hanging out of the skirt. He licked his lips. Though his father was cruel and in the wrong, he was right about something. Riku would never get another chance like this. He bent down to Sora's level, chain still clenched in his fist. "Sora…"

The burnet looked up at the platinum blonde a sad painful smile cracked along his sore lips, "Riku, take me home. Please I miss my mom and dad and Ro-" Riku put a finger to his lips to silence the boy. "Sora listen to me…" The boy could stop smiling tears even crept from the corners of his eyes, he was so overcome with joy to know he was finally going home away from this Hell house.

"You can't tell anybody about this. My dad's a basterd and a psychopath, but I need him in my life, you know."

The burnet nodded vigorously, anything Riku wanted as long as he could go home and forget this nightmare.

"I'm sorry Sora…"

"It's not your fault Riku."

"Yes it is. Because I can't let you go. Not yet."

Sora's cracked smile dropped into a grim look. Little did Riku know that was the last time he would ever see Sora smile for a long time.

"Wha…Riku I don't-"

Riku hushed the boy with a finger again as he pushed him on his back Sora's panic sphere's never leaving the others. Riku's hand dragged lazy fingertips down his decorated exterior. "Riku?"

He leaned down and kissed Sora's neck softly, before nipping and sucking the flesh. "Riku? Riku!" Sora began to squirm and writhe underneath his so called 'friend' to fend of his acts of 'affection'. Riku grabbed his hips to still his rampage, his hand slipping underneath the skirt to feel his glory.

"Ugh! You're sick! You're a sick basterd! Fucking sick as you're father!" Riku halted his ministrations and struck the boy hard on the mouth with the backside of his hand. "Don't you dare compare me to him!" The shout caused Riku to breath heavy as he looked down at a horrified Sora.

"Riku…"

He ignored the boy and started his actions again spreading his legs wider with violent strength. He discovered the little present his father had left behind. Sora was probed with a vibrate that was still on, it hummed softly.

The birthday boy could only smile at the device leaning down and licking around the occupied entrance. Sora let out a shout of disapproval at the feel of his wet tongue on his flaming entrance. Sephiroth had installed it hours ago and he hadn't let him take it out since. Riku also noticed Sora's red erection that was secured by a cock ring also implanted by his father.

He licked hesitant lips as he took his entire length into his mouth. Sora let out a sharp gasp with the intrusion of heat on his already throbbing dick. He begged the boy to stop tossing his head back and forth on the pavement back arched, completely defend less.

"Riku! Stop! Please! Oh God, this is wrong! Riku!" The victim began to cry once more. Why was this happening to him? What did he do to deserve such terrible treatment?

******

Genesis frowned at the images broadcasted before him. He and the sliver haired mastermind retreated to another restricted room in the house. Turns out Sephiroth had cameras planted everywhere in the home. Several in Riku's bedroom. Here they were now watching Riku submit to the devil and rape his best friend. His eyes looked over at the man stationed in the large leather chair in front of the many monitors, focused with the one with his son at work, a smirk cradling his face.

"Why?"

Sephiroth looked at his lover, "What?"

"Why? Why do you give into him so easily? Why don't you ever say no?"

Sephiroth laughed turning his attention back to the screen, "Because he deserves everything."

"Stop saying that!" The red head lashed out, anger finally boiling over. "You always say that! But why? Why does he deserve everything! Anything he wants in the damn world!?"

"Because I never could."

Genesis was confused now, still flaming made but slightly irked.

"You should know better then anyone, Genesis. I was raised by a horrible excuse for a father, my mother was never in the picture. Whatever I wanted, I was denied. When I finally got free from that mad man and impregnated that woman, I was thrilled to know the son she carried was something that I actually wanted and was about to receive."

He settled further into his seat as Riku began to strip a screaming Sora. His hand unzipped his zipper, "Riku's the only thing I've ever wanted. But even with him, as a babe in my arms, I knew I could never truly have him. Not like I wanted."

Genesis's face twisted into sheer disgust as Sephiroth revealed a large throbbing erection from the confines of his pants. His hand began to work its magic as he watched his son kiss and grope the struggling boy. "I can't have everything I want, but I want Riku to."

"You're sick!" Pure hate dripped from Genesis's voice as he tried to leave the man to his pornographic viewing, but a strong hand stopped him. "You're not going anywhere." He threw the man to the floor stripping of his sluttish attire.

"Just because I can't _have _Riku, doesn't mean I can't pretend."

*****

Now fully nude Riku began to undress himself as well, drowning out all of Sora's begs and pleas to stop, to let him go, blah blah blah. Right now Riku wasn't here. And he wasn't coming back until the job was down.

Once matching Sora in his birthday suit he gripped Sora's weeping erection squeezing it harshly that made the boy groan in pain. He leaned down again to bring the boy into chastised kiss, forcing his tongue deep within the boy dry mouth, massaging his sore tongue. Sora whined against the kiss as his needy erection was wrung out like a rag. When Riku ended the kiss and stood up pulling on the chain around Sora's neck motioning for the boy to get on his knees before him. After much fighting the burnet finally was inches away from Riku's own problem. He tugged the chain, "Suck." was all he said. Sora looked up, begging the other to not degrade him to this but replica cold eyes only leered as he tugged the chain harder again. The burnet began to cry again salty tears sliding down his face, "You can suck as you cry, now get to it!" Even Riku was surprised at what just erupted from his mouth. Such cold heartless words, what was he becoming?

Sora hesitantly licked the head, that twitched slightly on contact. He took another quick swipe at it each small contact making Riku hiss with impatience. Taking a hand full of chocolate spikes he shoved Sora's mouth around his full length. The victim gagged Riku moaned. With the dick brushing the back of the virgin's throat he refused to move from his position. Bad mistake, Riku noticed Sora's refusal to move and decided to the job for him pulling and shoving his head over his length as his hips bucked to meet his own pace. Tears never stopped pouring as Sora choked at cock that was now rapping his mouth, violent thrust making him gag harshly as he whimpered ever so often.

Riku was on a pleasure high, the feel of the boy's warm mouth on his needy erection was ecstasy. His stomach started to heat up with a familiar full feeling that crept down to his lower regions. He removed Sora's mouth from his dick a long saliva thread trailing behind, as the boy panted heavily, finally able to breath again. Riku walked behind the still kneeling boy pushing him over so his chest touched the floor and his rear-end was displayed high in the air.

The toy still vibrated softly within the youth, he removed it earning a whimper from the loss of the toy. It hadn't stretched him enough to house Riku's entire being. He licked the hot passage making Sora groan, "Riku…please don't…" The platinum blonde positioned himself thrusting completely into his frame. The burnet screamed out in pain, as his virgin hole tore and bled at the intrusion of the other from being entered without preparation or lubricant.

"Riku! Don't! I can't! It hurts! Please!!" the boy shouted and tried to squirm his way out of Riku's hold which only proved more painful. Riku ignored the boy and slapped his ass to make his movement stop as he began to pull himself in and out of the small hole. The feeling on his part was complete pleasure, his length surrounded by his tight heat only made him pick up his pace.

Riku! Ah~ No! Stop! I can't it hurts-ah~ too much! STOP!"

Slapping sounds were heard through out the room from the action of skin slapping against skin. Throughout the whole experience Sora was turned and held in different positions to Riku's liking as he rammed away at him striking a bundle of nerves within him each time but he dare not moan. He bit his lip, blood dribbling down his chin dripping to the stone floor.

The man from before was right, there was no point in fighting it, it was going to happen and it did. So he took his advice and took it. Tears still draining from his eyes as he only glared at his assailant. Riku, however never noticed the dirty looks he as too engrossed in reaching his climax. As he felt the heat burning within him he remove Sora's cock ring, he wanted him to come at the same time. In unison, so he too could experience the pleasurable completion. He pumped the boy as he pulled him into his lap, letting him riding him with his assistance as they neared their release.

"Sora…I, Love you!" He grunted as his vision turned white as he exploded within the boy who only whimpered and came into the other's hand. Once off his high Riku pulled out of the broken child who now could not even grace him with a glare. He only stared at the wall pupils dilated as he lay motionless on his back. Riku's seed dripping from his torn passage mixing with his own blood. The birthday boy didn't want to look at the other either. Shame washing over his whole being. He had just raped the love of his life, his best friend, the brother of his ex, an innocent virgin. He didn't even turn to the sound of footsteps from behind. It was Sephiroth who had just finished up as well, a smile on his face as he stared down at the unresponsive teen. If he hadn't know better he would have guess he was dead, the color now drained from his once lively face. A leather foot turned the boy over pressing firmly to spill more blood and essence.

"I'm glad you enjoyed your gift son."

Riku said nothing tears forming in his eyes his heart racing. His father lifted Sora's limp body from the floor bridal style sitting him on one of the steps as he pulled a extra large shirt over his head that fell to this scrapped knees.

"But it's time to send him on his way." His cat eyes peered over to his pride and joy, "Do you want to say goodbye?"

Riku didn't move from his place, "What are you going to do with him?"

"Why, take him back home of course." The father petted the boy softly on his head trailing down to his damp cheek, "We already discussed things before hand. If he swears not to speak, I'll let him leave." Sora's eyes lazily looked over at the man in front him before gazing blankly at the wall again. The man picked the youth up once more and began to ascend the stairs, "Genesis! Get your lazy ass up and burn his clothes! No evidence must be left."

*******

It was 3 in the morning and the family was out on the porch steps, candles and lanterns were lit, brightly burning with the hope that Sora would see, so he'd know family was still here waiting for his return. But the youth never came to the house. Leon sat in a beach chair to stretch his legs for comfort but his mind was racing with fearful images and thoughts on the whereabouts of his child. He prayed to the good God above to protect and guide him home. Cloud leaned on the wall beside him smoking his 42nd cigarette of the day, Cid lagging behind on his 40th.

Roxas kicked the sand at his feet. It was all his fault. He shouldn't have let his twin run off like that, he should have trekked with him or better yet force him to stay and talk about what had happen. He knew something bad had happened, he could feel it. For the last hour or so, his stomach twisted and he couldn't stop himself from screaming out in pain, tears streaming down. His father thought that what was going on was too much for him and tried to make him go to bed but he refused to rest while Sora was still out there.

Axel sat beside him. Through all the craziness it had slipped that he was dating the Strife's son, there was shock and anger but finding Sora was the biggest issue right now. They'd talk later, was what the parents told the blonde.

Roxas's sad blue eyes looked up to the far side of the beach where the coast and tides continued to stretch. In the distant he saw something, or rather someone approaching them. Roxas stood up abruptly straining his eyes to make out the figure. "Sora…?" he breathed in a whisper. The person was getting closer, soon a clear outline of a spiky head was in view. "Sora!" The boy exclaimed racing to his brother. The whole family followed ready to embrace the missing child and drown him in affection.

Roxas was yards ahead, his small feet kicking up sand as he raced toward his twin smiling. But as Roxas got closer to Sora he noticed more and more. For one he wasn't racing toward him. He was limping and wobbling about unable to keep his balance like every step was a burden on his body. As he came into view of his features his smile faded and his running depleted as he saw in horror how beat up and battered he was. Bruises cover his face, his jaw was swollen dried blood ran down his chin and neck. Chocolate locks were matted and dull. Roxas stopped in his tracks altogether when he was 5 feet away from the other.

Horrified eyes looked him up and down. The missing boy his arms tightly against his chest, in a overlarge shirt that was not his own. When he's eyes fell on his legs he fell to the sand and broke down crying. When the family got into view of the boy their reactions were all the same. Leon cried out as he embraced his son. Cloud swore under his breath. Blood and a white substances was scaling Sora's legs clearly in the night. A small blood puddle at his feet.

********

CS:…………Well, at least his back home. That was just sad. There's your rape, and there's your yaoi. I hope I didn't make any of you sick. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Sorry, about the wait, a lot happened yesterday. Well not so much, it stormed and I had to shut the comp down and then my mom had work to do so…yeah. Comment if you luv me!


	8. PUKE

CS: Hope you enjoyed the RAPE you sick puppies. JK. But seriously thanx for the support. Here's a quick chappie. Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I do not own the KH or FF franchise in any way shape or form they belong to their creators.

********

The Strife Family made morning and evening news the next day. The missing child was found at 3 in the morning after being missing for a full day. He was badly bruised and half conciseness, it was also believed was raped by his abductor. When asked on who assaulted the child there was no comment, the family themselves didn't even have a clue. Sora couldn't speak, he didn't tell the family what had happened, where he was, or who he was with. Not even a description. He was so traumatized he turned mute.

The parents of course was concerned but were relieved that their son was alive and home once more.

Riku didn't leave his room. When Sephiroth went to 'return' the boy he vomited 3 times, his insides shaky from the rush of guilt and fear that swam throughout his body. He raped Sora, raped him! Ignoring his pleas and begs he mercilessly took away his innocence viciously for his own selfish pleasure.

Roxas had call the teen at least 7 times trying to reach him, but when he failed to pick up he sent him a dozen more text messages.

'_Riku! He's back! Sora came home!'_

'_Did you see the news? Sora's back! You can come over and see for you're self!"_

'_I'm SO happy he's home! I'm Pissed about what happened but it doesn't matter if he's alive!'_

'_Riku, why don't you come over?'_

'_Why don't you pick up?'_

'_Text me back.' _

Riku couldn't bring himself to see the happy family, unaware that they were asking Sora's assailant over for dinner to see him again. He couldn't. He would not see the boy, that sad face and scared eyes that haunted his dreams throughout the night again and again.

He shuddered violently and rush to the bathroom to puke again.

*****

Sora lay in his bed drawn up into a tight ball knees to his bandaged chin staring blankly at the wall before him. Relatives came in and out to see and gently kiss, if it were allowed, the child who gave no affection back like he use to, if anything he tried desperately to get away. It was discovered earlier that day when Aerith came to cradle the boys into a comforting embrace unexpectingly the boy screamed out and cried hysterically for a full hour as his own mother tried to calm him back down. He did not like to be touched suddenly, or rather at all. He felt dirty every time human contact came towards him. So he just lay there motionless, his mother seated next to him occasionally stroking his hair.

Roxas sauntered into his occupied bedroom phone in his hand texting another message to Riku. "Why won't he answer?"

"Who?" Leon asked stroking similar brown hair once more.

"Riku. He won't pick up. It's starting to get me worried."

"Maybe he's sleeping. He was out all night worried sick for this one here."

The blonde nodded walking over to the pregnant man dropping to his knees so he could lay his head on his tummy hearing the child within moving about. The man smiled sweetly and stroked the yellow hair that mimicked his Lover's.

"Mommy, why won't Sora talk?"

The mother's heart skipped a beat not really knowing how to answer the question. There were a thousands guesses on why Sora wouldn't talk he just didn't know which was the one that was necessarily true.

"Well, Sora's been through a lot. More than a boy his age should ever go through."

"Will he talk again?"

Tears burned the burnets eyes as he looked at the back of his broken child, "I don't know, Roxy, I have no clue."

******

It was a real surprise when Sora back at school on Monday. Everyone thought school was the last thing on the child's mind, even Roxas wasn't planning on attending wanting to stay by the other's side. But early the next morning everyone stared wide eyed at the clothed boy before him a school bag slung on his shoulder his face littered with band aids.

They let the boy attend as long as Roxas would supervise.

Everyone stared at the victim of rape, some giving their condolences and wishing them the best. Sora said nothing. Riku stood at his locker looking like the dead, bags under his dull eyes skin paler than normal. When he shut his locker he screamed at the twins on the other side, his ex and his rape victim.

"Good morning to you too Ri. The blonde said dryly his hand clenched tight in his twin's.

"Sorry." Riku refused to look the burnet in the face though he stared accusingly at him.

"Why didn't you answer my calls?" Roxas placed a free hand on his hip to emphasize he was quite pissed, just like when they dated.

"Sorry, I was out all day. My dad thought it was unhealthy to worry so much." He gave a shy chuckle noting Sora's eyes darken slightly.

Roxas only nodded, "Well, you need it. You look like hell Ri." observing the dark circles beneath his shining emeralds.

"Trouble sleeping. I was so worried about you Sor." He had to play the part. Make it look like hadn't seen Sora since the day he went missing, like he was no way responsible for what happened, though he was. But as he stepped to steal a quick hug, he felt a terrible feeling in his stomach the same he had felt the previous night. As he looked at the broken boy before him, the feeling got worse as he gaze at the many bandages and bruises still visible on his skin. His face drained of color, "Riku you okay?" Roxas asked noticing the ill look on his face. Riku shook his head and raced to the bathroom.

Where he ducked his head into the nearest toilet to worship the porcelain God once more. Looking at Sora literally made Riku sick.

*******

CS: Alright, yeah Riku's sick from guilty he can't even bring himself to look at Sora without puking. Which is gross but yeah. Hope you liked it! Next one will be better I SWEAR!


	9. Some party

CS: SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT! I know, I know, I haven't been updating like I use to. But fear not I have this chapter up and read for reading pleasures plus an extra, that should keep you busy for now.

Disclaimer: I do not own KH or FF series in any way.

*******

The days dragged on like that, Riku ducking out making contact with the mute child avoiding invitations to parties and dinners at the Strife's who still were oblivious to the fact that they were inviting their enemy over for supper.

The days turned to months and before you knew it Riku was graduating from high school. His physical beauty only glorifying more and more as the big day came closer and closer. It was the day before the event when he, Roxas, Axel, and Sora still silent after a full year went to the pier to talk and celebrate in their own way.

Axel tossed Riku a cold beer as he sat behind the blonde cuddling him around the waist. Riku had got to know the red head pretty well, he matched the sarcastic, punk TURK pretty damn well. Just a perverted, as he stole glances at the couple as the red head groped the blonde's ass and nipped at his neck. He scoffed, he himself hadn't been able to score with another person since that 'unspeakable incident' last year. His eyes drifted toward Sora, whose back was to the others, the unopened beer was tossed up and down in the air. Being friends with the boy was all an act, that both played pretty well. It was so no one could raise suspicious on the oddness between the two. Though the friendship of the two virtually was gone they had to at least attempt to be chummy.

"So you're graduating Riku…who'd of guess you of all people?" Roxas smirked as he took a sip from his boyfriend's can. Axel leaned over to the said graduate messily glomping him. "Aw, our little Ri Ri's growing up." He overdramatically sniffed loudly and squeezed his cheek, "I'm SO proud."

Riku shoved the offending man away. "Lay off will ya? It's no big deal."

"No big deal? Riku, I'll probably never see you again after this summer. Aren't you school a that school in Hollow Bastion?" Roxas inquired.

"Yeah. But I'll come to visit. I mean its not like I'm going to permentanly stay there. It's just for a few years."

Roxas rolled his eyes. Leave it Riku to be forever cool about the situation, completely nonchalant that he was leaving his home town and friends for a _long_ period of time. The thought of Riku not walking with he and Sora, or them just hanging out made the boy sad a bit.

"well you have to come over at least once before leaving. You have yet to see, baby Miyuki." Roxas said retrieving his phone from his pocket.

"I've already seen her."

"Not in person!" Roxas countered. Yes the unborn child of Leon and Cloud was born not a month later in the cold Winter night air of December. Leon throw up a clear water substance. His water broke and with there being no other way to get the bile out he threw it up, just like before when he went into labor with Sora and Roxas.

Roxas flashed pictures of the adorable child, was forever protective on, now that he was no longer the younger one and had something to protect. Riku shoved the phone from his face, "yes, I've seen the pictures a thousand times Roxas. She's very cute."

"Damn straight!"

"Your old man getting you a grad gift?" Axel asked finishing what was probably his 5th beer as he walked to the cool near the silent Sora for another.

"Yeah, but truthfully whatever he wants to give, I'll probably decline."

Roxas eyes shot wide open, even the shell of Sora turned to the teen at the statement, "You, Mr. Riku who gets everything to his hearts desire, are going to turn down a gift? You love gifts!"

Riku smiled as he examined his beer can, "Yeah, truthfully I haven't accepted a gift from my father since, well, my last birthday."

Axel chugged half his beer belching loudly.

"That's attractive." Roxas rolled his eyes as his boyfriend lay his head upon his own.

"No, it's sexy. Why's that Riku?"

Riku's heart skipped the beat at the simple question, his eyes subconsciously drifting to the boy behind him. Blue spheres connected with aquamarine for a short moment before disconnect as the images from the previous year drilled through the graduates skull. His stomach tightened a little.

"Beats me. I guess I just don't want to rely on my father anymore for the things I want."

He stood to bush his trousers off as he head back to the shore to leave for his final practice session. Soar watched the boy get closer and closer to himself but he stood his ground not looking at him dead on. As the platinum blonde walked past he whispered, "If I want something I should have just went out to get it on my own."

Riku waved to the couple off as he departed from the scene. The burnet watching his disappearing image from a far.

******

CS: Sorry for the lameness, yeah Riku's leaving. He's going to college like my own bro, however he won't be leaving. My brother that is. Aw well. Plz review!


	10. Graduation

CS: Can you believe this has lasted 9 chaps! Insane! Well I'm glad you all are enjoying this read. Sorry for this ugly chapter. :P

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SQUARENIX STUFF!!

******

Graduation was a big thing on the island. To see at least some of the children make it this far was astonishing. Most left for more distinguished school, or dropped out from sheer boredom. So for Sephiroth to see his pride and joy graduate, top of his class with all honors give the closing speech once the diplomas were handed out only filled the man with more pride.

He sat in the audience in his rarely worn SOLIDER uniform to show his own prestige before the lowly islanders around, Genesis sat beside him dressed the same in his flaming red uniform, he himself designed. Ever since he had found out his darkest secret he's displayed a lot of attitude and quite fuming. He even had the nerve to threaten to leave the man. Well, like he always said, _Bitches were bitches, lowly creatures who were put into place when they were out of it, _and so he did.

Now the red head sat with a rather large black eye he tried to cover with his long hair and makeup, quietly looking on to the ceremony with a camera in hand. The sight of his good behavior made the man smile even more.

Since Riku was graduating the man felt obligated to give his son a very special gift. One that would make them both very happy, he was sure.

When the celebration was over and the caps were thrown into the air, Riku walked over to his father and lover through the chaos of crying graduates and parents around them. His father embraced him warmly, "Son, you don't know how proud I am of you."

"Thanks dad."

"Genesis snap a picture of this glorious day."

The Red head only nodded as he aimed the device at the father and son. Riku had noticed that the ex SOLIDER was not acting like himself. Ever since his 17th birthday he had not been the same energetic annoyance of "Stepmother" that he remembered. He used to lavish his father with affection and love, worshipping the ground he walked on, now it seemed like he couldn't stand to be near him more that a few seconds.

Pictures were taken and friends congratulated Riku on his beautiful speech and graduating, when the Strife family approached the other family. Cloud wore his Solider uniform much like the other two, though his was not custom made nor as classy looking, holding the now taunt and thin waist of his love Leon who had the baby a few months after the whole Sora fiasco.

She was a beautiful baby girl with eyes just as filled and mako influence as her father, her hair however was more like her mother's a mocha brown with was plaited in cute pigtails and yellow bows to match her bright daisy dress. Now a year old she stood on two chunky wobbly legs holding onto both her brothers fingers offered, a huge smile on her face as she looked up at the caped Riku.

Riku smiled at the babe bending low to meet eye to eye, "And who is this pretty little lady?"

She only cooed and giggled reaching a stubby hand out and yanking at dangling sliver threads before her.

"Oh, careful Riku. She likes hair, a lot." Leon said, his hair now cut much higher. Probably couldn't stand the constant tugging of hair and decided to hack it off. It was cute nonetheless.

"I've noticed." He said wrestling the lock entangled between a powerful baby fist. Once retrieved he looked at the family. "what are you guys doing here anyway?"

"We came to see you graduate of course! You're practically family. Besides, we thought you'd need a bigger cheering squad." Roxas said picking up the little girl her hands now trying to reach tantalizing spikes above his head.

Cloud nodded toward his old General who only sneered and walked toward his son. "We really must be going Riku."

"Aw! Don't go, let's take some pictures first." the blonde insisted holding his black and white camera.

After sometime negotiation ting the group proceeded to take picture after picture with different members, from awkward prompt pose with Cloud to the piggyback attack of Roxas. Leon went through the pictures already taken, "Oh wait. Sora you're not in any of the pictures."

The boy stared blankly at his mother, "Go on. Take a picture with your best friend, you're not talking but I'm sure you're going to miss him the most of anyone."

Sora's dilated spheres turned to the grad who shuddered and went into cold sweat as he stood beside him.

Leon prepared to take the picture. "Come on you two, give me something. High five handshake, hug whatever you two used to do when you were kids."

Riku's stomach squirmed in the familiar nauseous feeling as he slung an arm around the boy's shoulder, _for the love of God_, he thought. _Take the picture LEON!_

The camera flash and Sora quickly retreated not wanting to make eye contact with the general nor with his son. The Strife's decided they had got what they came for and wished the best of luck to Riku as they shuffled away. Leaving Riku alone with his father and lover.

*****

CS: We're really getting close to the good stuff now! Hope I can get it up soon. Plz REVIEW


	11. Karma

CS: Yes, Yes. I am back, finally to announce the newest chapter. I hope you enjoy it. There is a HUGE yaoi/rape warning here as well as some unsettling violence. So enjoy to the best of your ability. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own the Kingdom heart or FF series franchise.

YAOI ALERT!!! RAPE!!! TURN BACK NOW IF YOU CAN'T TAKE IT!! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED

*********

Sephiroth took his son on the night on the town. Anywhere Riku wanted to go, they went, anything Riku wanted to do, they did. When the General asked if the graduate wanted something from a shirt to a pet, the boy kindly declined. Riku had been rejecting all of his fatherly gifts ever since last year which was to been expected. He raped his best friend, Sephiroth may be dense but he wasn't a dumb ass.

Riku went everywhere with his father all across the town who persistently asked if there was anything he wanted, from clothes to electronics. He even asked if the services of a whore was needed. He declined all, for he honestly didn't want anything. He was content with all his possessions, which was a huge 180 from what he was use to.

Besides the only thing Riku was looking forward to was getting away from the islands. Staying on the island was like a prison to the youth. Forever trapped within its sandy confines and ocean barrier to forever relive the nightmare that haunts his dreams. Though his close friends were oblivious to his activity in the Sora kidnapping from the previous year, he could no longer stand to mock them in their naiveté of the sin he had committed.

He knew, and Sora was full aware of it too.

The island, once a place Riku was proud and happy growing up in now, was nothing more than everlasting burden filled with bad memories that could never be forgotten nor ignored.

Sometime during his final summer he would depart to Hollow Bastion a college that lay on the other side of the world. He'd be staying with relatives, if you could call them that. His quote unquote grandfather, Hojo was a professor there and he'd be staying with him and his wife? Girlfriend? If anything the beautiful woman was sugar baby. Her name was Lucrecia Crescent and was Hojo's assistant but Sephiroth always hinted there was much more to that.

She seemed nice enough in her letters. The words she wrote seem to sing off the page every time Riku read a new note, always saying how she couldn't wait to meet him.

Leaving Destiny Islands to pursue his own dreams was the only thing on Riku's mind.

After a long day of celebration the trio retired back to the mansion of the SOLIDER General who pop opened a bottle of vintage wine and poured each of the men a glass.

"Dad I may have graduated but I'm not legal enough to drink yet." Riku said taking a small sip of the red liquid.

"It never stopped you before." Sephiroth said eyes never leaving the boy as he took more prolong sips.

Riku smirked. They were seated in the living room area of the house. Sephiroth resigned in his infamous leather chair Riku sitting across from him in a duplicate chair while Genesis leaned against a wall on the far side of the room. The graduate had changed earlier from his cape and gown placing them neatly on his bed. Now he sat with his dress shirt open invitingly his tight trousers clung to his legs on the arm of the chair, as he lazily finished his glass. Sephiroth was quick to refill it.

Riku turned to the man whore on the wall, "What's wrong with you? Don't you want to sit down?" Genesis only swirled his drink daintily eyes only focused on the crimson poison. "I'm fine." was his only response.

"Don't mind him Riku. How does it feel to be a graduate, hm?" Riku returned to face his father his duplicate across from him.

"Good I guess…I just can't wait to leave and really get started." Talking in long conversation with the General was always rare for the boy. He loved him very much, but they often spoke in a 2-3 sentence conversation at the most. So to be forced into going in depth of his plans and feelings made the boy feel a tad unsettling.

"You really want to leave me that badly?" The general teased refreshing his son's drink once more though his own remained completely full from the first pour.

Riku smirked turned into a goofy grin as the alcohol started to take affect on his mind. "Of course not dad, I love you."

The father's eyes flashed for a moment t the comment as innocent as it made a certain part of him jump and harden. He abandoned his seat to take another on the armrest of Riku's between his pretty legs. "You love me?" he asked looking into beautiful sea green eyes that began to haze after downing his 3rd glass.

"Of course, you're my daddy."

Sephiroth's heart twitched at the answer. That was the reason. He was his father, and the feeling he held deeply for son was label wrong and sick.

The older man nuzzled the teens neck causing him to giggle like a child from the affects of the poison consumed. "What if I wasn't you're daddy….would you still love me?"

"Huh?"

Sephiroth planted a soft kiss on Riku's pale column feeling the skin beneath his lips heat up at the attention as a hand softly began to caress exposed chest skin. Riku gasp at his father's actions his delirious nature slowly drifting away as reality began to crash back down on him. He tried to push the offender away, but he, in turn was shoved harshly back against the seat a gasp escaping his lips.

Sephiroth popped the buttons of his shirt to reveal more tantalizing flesh beneath. Riku cried a out, a plead to stop as hands and lips attacked his body.

"Shh, Riku let me love you. Like no father could…"

"No! Please!" tears poured from his eyes as he felt his father lick from his chest his ear, leaving a hot trail of salver.

"Sephiroth stop!" both the father and son turned to the once silent red head.

"Genesis…didn't I warn you-"

"I don't give a rat's ass what threat you spit at me! This is wrong!"

With incredible strength the ex SOLIDER threw the offending man off his body slamming against the opposite wall and grabbed Riku quickly pulling him up hurrying towards the door.

"I'm sorry, Riku. But I couldn't just stand here and watch him hurt another child."

"Genesis…"

Riku never thought Genesis gave a shit about him. Ever since he was younger he'd been arguing with the man. He could even recall calling him a slut to his face, when news was delivered that he'd be moving in with the family. Riku always declared hate to the other and he had assumed he had the same feelings toward the youth. But here he was saving him from the man he thought would never harm him.

"Come on Ri, we're getting out of here. There's no way I'm letting that freak ra-"

The man stopped short of his words and his movements as he put a hand on the door handle. Riku looked up at his savior to find blood pouring by the liters from his mouth, his frantic blue eyes gazing into Riku's as he slumped to the floor to find a knife flung deep within his back his coat soaking with his life's essence.

"Genesis…" Riku breathed in horror as he collapsed. "Genesis!" He crouched to his level placed a shaky hand on the weapon.

"Don't!" The red head spit up more blood as his blue eyes honed on the boy, "Don't just stand there get the fuck out of here!"

"But…"

"Riku! I didn't get fucking stabbed for bad shit to go down! Now go! Hurry!"

Riku didn't have to be told a third time as he raced out the door, leaving behind his father and his so called lover.

****

"Genesis, Genesis, Genesis." the man drawled slowly walking toward the dying man. "You're lucky. I was aiming for that pretty little head of yours." He viciously removed the knife from his spine more blood spurting from the wound.

"You're…a…basterd…" Genesis hissed blood erupting from his mouth.

"Perhaps. I warned you not to interfere Gen. I've waited for this day for a long time, and no ones taking this away from me."

He sliced the knife in the air quickly to rid it of blood that clung to the blade as he stepped out to take back what was his.

*****

Riku quickly raced down the street in bare feet tears in his eyes as he tried desperately to get away from his home. He stumbled a bit, for the alcohol still had control on his body. He leaned on a nearby wall for support and vomited from fear, from disgust, from the poison. He ridded his body of all the evils deep within his bowels. Hunched over he heard the heavy footsteps from none other than his father.

He turned around quickly, to meet frightening green eyes shining even in dark abyss. "Are you not feeling well child?"

Riku scooted away from his parental unit, fear in his eyes as he gaze at the lurking figure stalking toward him with heavy steps. Each one into tone with his own heart beat, thud thud thud thud, cold sweat perspiring down his face.

A gloved hand extended toward the boy, blood glistening in the starlit night. "Riku, come now. It's late and we don't want to make anymore trouble…" Wielding the knife he stroked his cheek tenderly, violent shudders rushing over the boy's body. "Do we?" Riku only nodded as his father pulled him to his feet and guided him back home knife pointed at his back.

As the approached the house once more after a torturous 10 minutes of walking barefoot on the hard pavement a nearby neighbor saw the couple and waved, it was Ansem. A man that quite honestly scared the shit out of Riku as a child and still today. It wasn't because he was frightening it was the things he said and the way he dressed, like a woman, no actually more like a drag queen. His face always piled on with too much make that glowed brighter than Strife's eyes.

"Well if it isn't the sexy boys from next door." He chimed as Riku walked the steps up to the door. Sephiroth turned to the man, with a fake smirk on his face. It was obvious the neighboring man adored the General so Sephiroth always humored him with fake charm.

"Oh, Ansem you are too much. It's a shame a woman of you're standards haven't settled down yet."

He poked Riku with the concealed weapon to open the door. Riku hastily obliged quickly opening the gates of Hell with shaky hands as the 'lady' next door broke out in a fit of girlish giggles. "My Sephy dear, you're such a gentlemen. Will you be coming over sometime? For desert, perhaps."

Sephiroth shoved Riku through the door as he continued to sweet the other man.

The shove cause Riku to trip over the motionless Genesis who remained where he had fallen. Tears swelled in his eyes again, his father actually killing his lover. He began to sob loudly for the position his was in terrified of the plans his father had in store. The man finally stepped into the home his smile dropping into a frown at the sight of his son crying over the red head on the floor.

He lifted the limp body and heaved it onto the sofa. Riku screamed out at the action of now respect for the departed. "Do not cry for him Riku. He was the shell of the man I admired." He gripped soft sliver thread in a strong grip as he pulled and dragged the struggling boy upstairs. Each step banging against his body.

Once upstairs he took the graduate into his bedroom, throwing him easily onto the bed his body pulled into a tight ball for security sobs never to stop pouring from his mouth.

"Come now Riku…I can't stand to look at you like this." He began to remove his SOLIDER uniform taking off all layers until he was in his tight black boxers. Weight shifted on the large bed as the man crawled next to his one and only. Riku took a peek over his arm tears though blurring his vision he could still clearly see the large tent in his pants and he broke down into another series of cries and sobs.

Sephiroth hushed the boy soothingly prying open his arms and restricting them on either side of his head.

"Hush, now Child. I've always given you everything." His tongue licked up the side of boy's face tasting the salty tears more spilling over. A hand quickly unfastened and disposed of Riku's trousers leaving him in his boxers. Cat like eyes scanned the sight before him a smile curling on his lips. The image of his son defenseless and at his mercy practically nude caused more blood to rush to his prize. He removed his gloves so that he could drag a callous hand down his fair skin feeling small vibration from Riku's scared tremors.

"I think it's Daddy's turn to receive, don't you agree?"

"No, dad please!" Riku whined.

Dad's weren't suppose to touch their children like this. Not like this at all. However, it all made sense to Riku. None of his friend's father's ever touch their sons like Sephiroth did to Riku. They didn't call them love and always insist on embracing and nuzzling his neck. They never touched them obsessively like Sephiroth did. No. Sephiroth treated the boy, like he was his secret girlfriend.

The thought of his naiveté made the boy whimper and whine.

He turned the boy over so his stomach now lay flat on the bed his bottom facing him. Keeping a strong grip on Riku's right arm so there was no chance of a fight he slid down the teen's boxer just enough to reveal the gift he's always wanted.

"Dad! Wait! Please you can't do this!"

Sephiroth only stuck a finger into Riku's pretty little mouth to lubricate the digit for more rough work.

"Don't call me, 'dad' Riku. Call me Sephiroth…I won't you to scream my name as Sephiroth not dad."

Sharp teeth bit into the bare neck drawing blood. Riku inhaled sharply at the pain as his father removed somewhat slick fingers and traced around his entrance.

"Riku, you don't know I long I've wished for this…I love you, so much."

"You're a sick b*****!"

Sephiroth frowned at his son's choice of words suddenly and harshly inserting his large fingers into the tight virgin hole two at a time. Riku scream echoed throughout the entire house at the painful intrusion.

"Call me what you wish Riku. I will not hit you, I'll merely take my disappointment out in other ways."

His fingers began their fucking jabbing in and snatching back out harshly. The dry fucking making Riku twist and struggle in pain. The more he struggled however the tighter Sephiroth gripped his arm and even twisted it causing more screams to erupt.

The digits were merciless in their onslaught of fucking his entrance dry. Each time hitting his prostate on target. A third finger was added to join in the sadistic fun, the tight carven slowly stretching and tearing with every thrust.

When the father bore of that he removed his fingers and began to masturbate his son pumping his glory at a hard and steady pace as he began to leave feathery kiss up and down his back. Riku grit his teeth so he could not let the groans escape.

"Don't hold it in love. Tell me how you love it." He increased his hand activity to make the boy let out the sounds he's only dreamed of. Riku started to bit into his lower lip blood dripping down his chin hands clawing and constricting the bedspread but all attempts failed when a low throaty groan pass through his lips.

Sephiroth grinned sickly at the sound, taking his shorts off and thrusting into Riku's virgin hole in one powerful action.

Riku cried out at the pain, that was worst than all else he faced thus far. He tried once more to escape through wriggles and squirms that sadly came to no avail.

Sephiroth didn't even give him a chance to get use to his massive size as he pounded away at his Blood, his hand still stroking the boy to completion.

The bed squeaked and groaned at the weight and actions upon it, Riku's whole body beginning propelled forward and drug back from the tight hold he held around his father's member. The teen couldn't help but whimper and moan at the feeling, though it was an act of sin.

Grasping Silver threads Sephiroth leaned over to connect Riku's lips to his own, tasting the after taste of the vomit that lingered within the moist carven. But he didn't care. To him it was the sweetest of hunnies and sugar.

A tight feeling emanated for the bowels of Sephiroth's abdomen, a sign of completion close ahead. Grabbing Riku's Left leg he changed his angling and speed to come sooner.

"Riku! Ugh! I love you! Come for me, come with me! Together!"

He sped up the pace of masturbating Riku even faster and hard the boy only laying there beginning taken along for the ride, tears streaming down his face in shame as he came with a pitiful whimper all over his father's hand as the other released his seed with in the boy shouting his name loudly out to the heavens. The two remain connected for a few moments before Sephiroth pulled out, semen and blood dripping of the hole. Dropping Riku's pale and now bruised arm the father leaned down to steal another kiss but was met instead by the powerful swing of Riku's Left Hook. The man dropped to the floor from the surprising impact. Though the act of standing was a painful surge of throbbing agony and every step the boy took felt like he died a little every time, he quickly hobbled about collecting his discarded pants digging into the pockets to retrieve his car keys as he race out.

Sephiroth laughed at the sight, his son running away like a scared little bitch, he'd never thought he'd see the day.

"Happy Graduation, Riku!" He chuckled back.

Starting the car ignition up Riku pulled out of the driveway and sped away. His body shaking, eyes swollen from crying his hands tightly clenched the wheel his knuckles turning white from the force.

So, this was what he put Sora through. The terror. The pain. The heartache and displacement afterwards. He used and abused the boy form his own selfish sick pleasures just like his father had. He didn't feel like the victim. No. He deserved this. Karma, is a bitch after all.

*****

CS: Karma is indeed a bitch. Riku's seen the error of his ways, Sephiroth a sick basterd and Genesis is presumed dead. Sorry about that. Please tell me what you think. Who knows there might be a chance for a happy ending? Or maybe I'll just make it the most gruesome last chap ever…who's to say. Depends on the story status I suppose. :3 PLZ REVIEW


	12. Welcome Back Sora!

CS: I'm back and in action! Sorry about the belated update, my cuzzes came to visit and I was lazy and yeah, no excuses I know. Here the next chap of E&A I hope you enjoy. Oh there's also a poll on whether I should do a prequel to this centered around Leon and Cloud. Yeah. Holla at me~ Let do it!

Disclaimer: I in no way own KH or the FF series. Sora does apparently. JK *Squarenix does*

******

_5 years later…_

"And in other news, Sora Strife, author of the popular book series _Kingdom Hearts_ has just put out his latest book. People of all ages swarmed bookshops a exactly midnight last night when they were permitted to the earlier releases. When asked on his great success he had no comment."

Riku clicked his TV off. Of course he had no comment, he couldn't talk. It's been five years and Riku was already a working man after he graduated from college just the past year. He was a young male model part time, who went from country to country on location for shoots. His name hadn't reached nearly as high a status as the talented writer's, but he was known.

He was on holiday now, not permitted to even strike a pose because of his endless of hours of work without rest, and was bored out of his mind. There wasn't much to do at Hollow Bastion, except read and walk and Riku didn't want to do either.

It was true Riku was a insomniac.

Every time he closed his eyes, he was only welcomed to screams blood and pain, so he kept them open busying himself with work. Coworkers noticed this and were concerned for his health, his agent Setzer denied him another shoot until he got the rest he deserved, suggesting he spend time with family and friends.

He sighed, he was a 22 year old man who lived alone and disconnected himself from family and friends. He found you couldn't trust family, and friends couldn't trust him.

He sighed again clicking the television on once more, a video of Sora from maybe 3 years ago appeared on the screen. He was at a signing, kids lining up with their copies for his autograph, the author sat emotionless signing every copy and picture of himself that was shoved in his face.

Sora looked the same. Same blue spheres that shined brightly from mako influence, same sun kissed skin and spiky hair. Same lifeless expression.

He sighed again, guilt washing over him suddenly as he recalled the day he had tainted the boy and when he himself was corrupted the following year. If it wasn't for his selfish desires the boy would be smiling and acting a fool on the camera, ecstatic that his childhood fantasies were praised and adored by millions.

Unbeknownst to him his front door opened and shut as a pink haired man and a lilac haired man entered. The pink minx noticed the meditating teen and smiled deviously as he crept behind the other.

Riku was now focused on the Sora at his first book celebration party that was thrown in his honor his whole family by his side. Though his eyes only focused on the boy. He sighed again.

"Stalking your boyfriend through television, Ri?"

The said man jumped at the voice turning around and frowning at his fellow model, Marluxia.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"My my what a mouth you have." The minx slinked back to his lavender haired accomplice wrapping his arms around his waist from behind. "Zexy, did you hear that? 'What the Hell am I doing here'. The nerve."

"The nerve." Zexion responded looking at Riku violet eyes smiling down upon the angst.

"I'm _here_ to check on you. You know, like friends are _suppose _to do?" Marluxia sighed as though it was like talking to a child about the obvious of answers.

"We are not friends, Marluxia." Riku simple stated standing up to fetch a drink from the fridge.

A frown settled on the model's lips, "what do you mean we aren't friends?" He settled his hands on his hips, the action recalling all the times Roxas did the same to him. Zexion waltzed his to another room in the house.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Riku shouted to the quite disappearing figure.

"Toilet."

Sighing from the lack of respect Riku popped opened a can of coke as he made his way back to the couch. Marluxia, persistent as ever, stepped in front of the television hands still glued to his hips.

"Um, Hello? I'm talking to you!"

"And I'm ignoring you. Now move your ass." with a bare foot pointed he mushed the other male along away from the screen where the news continued to speak of the island child.

Riku's forehead creased at the feel of a certain pink mass settling on his shoulder. "Marluxia…" He growled.

"So whose that?" The minx asked pointing with his foot at the child on the screen.

The model sighed, realizing there was no point in arguing, "Sora Strife."

"Who?"

Another sigh, "Sora Strife, he's an author."

"Ooo~ Riku's boyfriends write books, isn't that a bit classy for you." The minx pinched his cheek to emphasize Riku's childish nature. Batting the hand away and shrug the head off his shoulder, Riku turned the TV off and walked to the window.

"He's not my boyfriend Marley."

Confusion replaced the smirk on the model's face, "What's your deal. Do you know him or something."

"More like his stalking him."

Heads turned to find Zexion holding a framed picture in his hand, tossing it to the model on the couch before Riku could try to stop him.

"What's this?"

It was none other than Sora Strife from TV land from many years ago, a large smile on his face as he was glomped by Riku and another blonde. Laughter seemed to sing off the page and into the room at the happiness of the photo.

"Wait that can't be the same person."

"Give it back Marluxia!" Riku tried to grab the photograph but standing up Marulxia towered over the young man playing keep away. "Look his laughing, why's he emo now?" Jumping high enough Riku retrieved the picture and setting it down gently on his counter as though it was the most fragile of eggs.

"He's not emo, and I'm not stalking him. He's just…an old friend."

Marluxia and Zexion exchanged looks, " So you know how he end up like this?"

Riku sighed as he reached into his pocket to retrieve a cigarette and lighter. Every since he had left the Islands and made to Hollow Bastion and Hojo offered him his first smoke, Riku hadn't been able to stop. He took a long drag. Should he tell the two his darkest secret? How would they react? Their prosecution and dirty looks.

"I hurt him. Bad. And he hasn't been the same since." He took another hit from the stick between his fingers as he scanned the two waiting for further questions and harsh remarks.

Putting a thumb under his chin in a quizzical yet intelligent pose Marluxia snagged Zexion's reading glasses from his pocket and pushed them up on the bridge of his nose. "Riku how long has it been since you slept?"

The sudden question through Riku off he grounded his cigarette, "I don't about know 5, 6 years. Why?"

"Don't you see he could be the reason you're like this! Maybe you feel so guilty you can't sleep with all you're demons haunting you."

Wow, a smart hypothesis from Marluxia, that's unheard of. "What do you suppose I do then?" words floated out of Riku's mouth before he even had a chance to process it.

The minx smirk pushing the glasses higher on his nose as he pulled the lavender haired boy down into his lap who blushed with either embarrassment or irritation. "Isn't it obvious you're not going to get any sleep until you fix your pass mistakes. Once you put you're inner demons to rest you'll be able to sleep, just apologize."

Riku nodded his head at the advice. Just apologize, easier said then done. What happened 6 years ago could never be undone. But explaining things to the family would finally lift the heavy weight off his shoulders.

Marluxia smiled as Zexion snatched his specs away and stood to walk to the door. "I'm sure you're make the right decision." He planted a kiss on the man's cheek who scowled and tried to sock him in the mouth but missed as he skipped to the door at the aggravated company. "Bye Bee Riku! Ya bully!"

*****

Riku had never believed he'd find his way back to the islands. But here he was feet in the sands of Destiny island where secrets and sin seemed to cloud the once clear and joyous air. Marluxia said he'd be able to sleep once his inner demons were put to rest.

He sighed.

Great, to repent he had to come out with the truth to the Strife family. Once the truth was out no doubt he'd be sleeping, for eternity. The taxi had dropped him off on the outskirts of Sora's home. What if the boy didn't leave in his childhood home? For all he knew the author was somewhere far off in college. Sora's early aspiration was to attend Radiant Garden Academy to pursue a degree in English/writing. Who knows if he was dorming there even after his success of his first novel.

Another sigh, as he began his trek. Sea air tussling his hair. Venturing closer and closer to the home laughter and splashing could be heard in earshot. He turned the corner to find two young children playing in the tides of the familiar ocean waves. One, a girl at least 6 with hair as brown as chocolate down to her back her yellow one-piece glistened from the water. The other, what looked like a baby boy with golden hair, stood on chubby legs clothed in only a soggy diaper as he giggled at his sister's actions.

Leon Leonhart-Strife sat in the sand in an open white button up, hair once again long blew in the breeze as he contently rubbed the small bulge perturbing from his stomach.

Riku could only stand there in awe at the happy scene. Throughout his years of schooling Riku had been enduring such terrible pain and sorrow and yet life went on happy and joyous. The sight actually brought a small smile to his lips.

The young girl's bright blue eyes drifted over to the strange man from afar and she stopped her actions as did the small boy.

Leon looked up at silence and turned toward his children's directions. His violet eyes grew wide in shock, "Riku…" He breathed. He arose from the sand making his way over to the boy he hadn't seen in years embracing him tightly. Riku felt warm tears wet his thin shirt. "Riku, we were all so worried. You just left so suddenly…I-"

Riku returned the hug squeezing the man gently, "Sorry about that. I just left to go straight to college. A head start." Leon pulled back to look at Riku. The man really hadn't changed his youth still as beautiful as the day Riku first met him as a young child. The mako sex must have some effect on that.

"Mommy, whose that?"

Eyes turned to the soaking wet children behind Leon. Leon smiled picked up the smaller one and guided the girl forward, "This is Riku, Miyuki. You probably don't remember him, but he's a very important friend of the family." Bright stern eyes connected with Riku's nervous ocean eyes, "You use to play with Sor-sor and Roxy?"

"Er, yeah."

The girl's face immediately lit up and she spontaneously glomped on the older man squealing loudly.

"EEE~ I didn't know you were my brother's bestest friend! Eee~"

Riku couldn't help but blush and look to the father for help, but the scar face man only smiled and kiss the bundle in his arms. "Why don't we go in the house and talk." Miyuki grabbed onto Riku's hand dragging him towards house running her mouth about all the stories Roxy told about him and how he was so cute.

Once the group walked into the home Cloud strolled in with blonde baby in his arms that was fast asleep. When the lone wolf saw Riku expression actually flashed on his face.

"Riku. It's been awhile. Been busy?"

Riku took a look around the room at the Strife kids, "Not as busy as you've been." Cloud scoffed as he took a seat next to Leon who took the small babe from his arms and cradled it lovingly. The ex solider leaned over to nuzzle and kiss the peach skin whispering things that made the two other children giggle and Riku blush.

"So Riku how have you been?" Leon asked stroking his lover's hair as he purred with delight.

"Pretty Good I guess."

"Have you been eating well, you look paler than usual. And you have bags under your eyes are you sick?"

Miyuki gasped, still dressed in her bathing suit as she climbed on Riku's lap putting a tanned hand to his head, "Are you sick sweetums?" The moisture from the suit damped Riku's pants and shirt.

"Miyuki, down." The demand from Cloud was firm but amused as the child slid down and crawled to her stern father's lap instead. One stroke of her wet hair was all it took before Cloud told her to take a bath and change.

"Hyuu~ But papa!"

"Now Miyuki." another firm command as the man grabbed Leon's far side to bring him closer to his strong body.

"Can Riku take a bath with me?"

"Miyuki!" Leon snapped. The young girl quickly ran off towards the back giggling cutely as the young blonde child clapped and bounced at his sister's behavior.

The Mother sighed as cloud picked the over excited babe off the floor into his lap. "Honestly, where is she getting this stuff from?"

Riku couldn't help but think that the parents, mainly Cloud, had a BIG part in that, but decided against saying it aloud.

"So, um, what's his name?" Changing the subject.

"Kin. Little Kin-Kin." Leon tickled his bear belly as the boy giggled and wriggled about his father's lap turning over on his stomach so his father would no long be able to tickle him there. Blue eyes laughing daring his father to do it again as his small tummy expanded and flattened against Cloud's strong knee.

Riku nodded not knowing much else to do, he came for a reason to finally reveal what happened 6 years ago. He breathed slowly to steady his fast beating heart at the task at hand, "H, How's Sora been?"

"Sora? He's terrific! Have you seen him on the news! His books have become so popular, world renowned." Leon sighed, "I'm so proud of him. Have you read his book yet, I have an extra copy if you'd like one."

Just then a familiar blonde waltz into the home. His infamous spikes was still perfection flipped to the side, he wore a long black trench coat his toned stomach and jeans exposed. He took a look at the sofa and stopped in his tracks at his ex boyfriend. "Riku? Is that you?"

Riku swore to himself in his head, another distraction, "Hey Rox. How's it been?"

As quick as the other appeared he grabbed Riku's collar harshly, "What the hell do you mean 'How's it been?' where the fuck have YOU been!"

"Roxas, language!" Leon cradled the babe closer to his chest to block out the swear and Kin so accustomed to it only giggled and covered his own ears.

The blonde relaxed his grip, "Sorry. But seriously, what happen? Why didn't you tell me you'd be leaving THAT night!?" Riku could see the blonde was clearly upset, even hurt that he wasn't informed his childhood friend deserted him like that.

The model stood, "Maybe we could talk in private. I have a feeling you're going to be swearing up a storm."

******

Roxas and Riku departed outside lounging on the Paopu tree that grew near the dock they spent so many days hanging out. It was at this tree that Riku asked Roxas out in the first place and stole his first kiss. It also happened to be the first place Riku banged the boy, when his hormones were raging and while his parents were out and Sora was doing homework, Riku had taken Roxas's innocence in a matter of minutes.

Now the two sat on the tree to catch up on lost times and for Riku to 'explain' himself to the other. Roxas didn't look at the boy nor did he speak, he only looked out to the ocean. He took his jacket off before walking out to show off his matured body and numeral tattoo on his Left upper arm.

"Roxas, look I-"

But the young model was cut off by the embrace of the other, his small body quivering with silent sobs he heard against his already damp shirt. In coherent sentences could hardly be deciphered, "R,Ri-kku…I,I was so-God! Where d,did you go? W,why did you leave? I,I was so SCARED!" the last word was stress as louder cries erupted from his throat.

Riku returned the troubled hug, he could feel Roxas's little nails digging into his flesh through his T-shirt desperately trying to hold on. "I'm sorry Roxy." He used the nickname he hadn't been able to use since the two spilt, "I'm sorry, I just needed…to leave."

"W,We went to you're house after a couple weeks with no answer, y,your dad said you decided to get a head start in life, or some crazy shit like that." Roxas sniffled in Riku's strong chest unable to see the disgust and fear in his eyes that flashed when his father was brought into context.

The grip around the younger of the two tightened. He didn't want to lie to Roxas though he wasn't comfortable telling him why he truly left. When he first arrived at Hojo's home before he moved out on his own, when he was questioned why'd he left home so soon, he refused to speak.

"Yeah, I wanted to get on with my life."

A pathetic fist pounded on Riku's chest, "You basterd. Why didn't you tell me?"

Riku smiled at the baby thrashing his ex was delivering on his chest if he wasn't head over heels for Sora Riku would have never agreed to spilt with Roxas. He was sexy but Sora was adorable and sweet and that's what he was really fond of.

"It was sudden. I was surprised myself when I saw that I had went 7 hours straight going cross country. I didn't bring my stuff with me. It was crazy."

Roxas lifted his head from Riku's chest eyes bashfully looking to the side lips pouted. Dear God, for a moment he looked like Sora, he was so adorable! "What about our summer? We were suppose to have an awesome goodbye summer."

Riku's smile grew as he ruffled the boy's hair affectionately, "Sorry kiddo! Maybe we could hang while I'm visiting. I mean, I'm gonna be here a while. My boss won't let me work till I finished my 'vacation'."

"What do you do? You got that dream job as a stripper?" Roxas said returning to his old self again, a cat like grin curled on his lips.

"Close. I work part time as a model."

Roxas nodded his head slowly, "That's cool. You puke a lot? I remember you use to blow chunks a lot toward the end of you're Junior year."

Riku shook his sliver mane as he retrieved a cigarette from his pocket lighting it after a few flicks. "Nah, I smoke now." He took a drag on the fag before Roxas with skillful lips and tongue removed the cancer stick from his lips and put it between his own blowing a ring smoke clouds into the ocean air.

"Look at you! When this start?"

Roxas handed the fag back to its owner, "I don't know. I guess after you left. I started to hang with Axel a lot and that's all he ever does him and his brother. So I sort of caught on. Reno taught me the rings, Axel taught me how to take it like that. He said he wanted me to take it from him like that whenever I wanted a hit."

Roxas smiled into the distance, "He likes it when I use my tongue."

"Doesn't look like it's the only they influenced you with." He nodded to his tattoo as he took another puff. Roxas causally looked at his scarred arm, "What this? It was a grad gift from Axel."

"Did it hurt?"

Blonde spikes swooshed side to side, "Nah. Then again, I'm not even sure. They got me drunk as hell before I got it done."

A smirk cradled Riku's lips, "How'd Mama Leon like that?"

Roxas chuckled, "Not one bit. Especially when he heard what it represented. You are looking at the official 13th member of the now Organization 13."

"You're in a gang now? Whoa, better not mess with you, huh?"

"I wouldn't say that. My dad beat the living hell out of my ass when I told them. Even Gang members cry when they get spankings from their father's." He rubbed his bottom at the memory that made Riku bust out in a fit of laughs. Roxas soon following suit.

This was nice to laugh with an old and dear friend. Riku was so caught up in the warm moment with his ex that he almost forgot why'd he had came to the Islands in the first place. But looking out toward the sand and beach Riku's laughter halted when the figure of Sora Strife came into speaking distance.

There he stood, just as beautiful as he was all those years ago. His same chocolate spikes, his same bright blue eyes. He had grown up no doubt about that his physic more muscular but still held a swimmer's body shape. His reading glasses still perched on his nose with his backpack slung over his shoulder. School must have just ended for the college boy.

"Sora…" Riku breathed, speechless at what to do next. His stomach finally starting to rise at the sight of the absent child.

"Hey Sor welcome back. Look whose here!"

****

CS: HAHA! Evil Cliffy! Ah~ that's so messed up but I assure you the next will be up very very soon! Plz Review to keep this story alive!! Thanx you!~


	13. Aros and Ukiru

CS: Wow, this is like the longest chapter ever. Though truthfully it didn't take too long. Well all you happily ever after lovers, its all starting to come together. But remember its still an angst. :P So I leave you with the story.

Disclaimer: Okay I have to make sure this is very much stressed. I in NO way own any of the Kingdom hearts dialogue or the characters. I also do not own any of the original characters of the FF series. They all belong to Square enix and their respected creators. Anything altered was strictly fan made and I take no credit in owning the original text from the game.

*****

Riku stared in shock and awe at the teen who only looked at the other with the look of what could perhaps be anger and disgust, though his features were calm and compose.

Roxas stood and retrieved the boy's specs placing them on his own nose, "Do I look smart or what Ri?"

Riku shook his head as he tried to push down the bile that was rising into his throat, concentrating on the twin rather than his life long crush. "Wha? Oh, yeah."

Feeling the tension, Roxas decided to change the atmosphere and ushered the two into the home where Leon was preparing dinner for the family. The smallest child now awake sat in his high chair as he watched his mama jump from place to place to prepare the large meal he had in store. Cloud sat at the table taking turns bouncing Miyuki and Kin on his knee, softly of course, so not to hurt them with his enhancements. Hearing the front door shut, Leon turned and smiled at his three boys. Of course Riku was not blood but in this home he was nothing but family.

"Hey Sora you're back from school?" Sora gave a solemn nod as his sister came charging at him. "Ra-Ra! You're home~" He glomped the college boy and kissed him tenderly on the cheek. Kin mimicked his sister's actions and waddled his way to the burnet hugging his leg, as he giggled. Sora surprisingly smiled softly and petted the boy's hair and kissed the girl back on the cheek.

"Hey, I gets no love?" Roxas teased as the girl attacked the bare chest man. Showering him with little girl kisses as Kin quickly shifted to the other brother to embrace his leg as well. Leon smiled sweetly at the love his family shared for one another and planted a kiss on Cloud's cheek a he slinked over to lift the golden hair child from the floor.

"Yuki is that my shirt?" Roxas asked noting the familiar and obvious GazettE tee that covered her small body. She shyly smiled and kissed her brother's cheek, "I love you Roxy." Roxas shook his head and set her down on the floor. "Girls."

"Dinner's almost ready. Why don't you all freshen up." Leon suggested as the toddler on his hip fingered his long brown hair. As the boys and Miyuki started to usher out Leon stopped Riku, "Riku I'm taking it you're staying the night?"

The thought never even crossed the model's mind. He had assumed his mission would end after he told the family of his sin, get banished from the home and drive back to his lonely little apartment in hallow bastion all in one night. He rubbed his head, finding that the process was taking a lot longer than he'd hoped.

"Yeah, sure. I guess."

"Well you can sleep in Kin's bedroom for the night. It's small but there's a bed at least, I hope you don't mind."

"No, it's fine."

The strife family was never very wealthier. In fact they were on the border line of poor and middle class, so their home was never large. Just an average small home with two three bedrooms, the family lived cramped lives but they were family and endured it.

"Since when did you have a fourth room?"

Leon chuckled, "Cloud and Zack built it. Sora was kind enough to give us enough to make an add on for Kin's room ." He sighed deeply, "I urged Sora not to spend his earnings on us but he persisted. Everyday I found it on my pillow or in my pocket. He wouldn't stop till I spent it all."

Sora. Always looking out for others. His sweet and kind nature never faltering. Riku smiled, "You raised a good son Leon."

The mother turned to give Riku a genuine Leonhart grin, "Yeah, a little too good."

******

As Riku was heading towards the twin's bedroom he collided with the cursing blonde in the hall. "Oh, sorry Ri. Axel just text me about some dumb shit I have to figure out. I'll be back in a bit." He turned and headed out the house swearing loudly under his hushed breath.

Riku sighed. Great. Now he'd be completely alone with Sora. Ordinarily he would want nothing more than to spend countless hours with the Strife boy. Hearing his silly stories and sweet laughter as they goofed off together. Sora made Riku feel so complete and at ease when they were together.

As he opened the door to find a studious Sora reading over what looked like an up coming manuscript on his bed.

He sighed.

Now being with the young man made him feel awkward and dirty. He took a seat on Roxas's opposite bed. The two sat in silence for some time, Sora occasionally stealing glances from under his frames.

Riku sighed once more, he goes nothing.

"Sora I-"

But the model was cut off by the weight of a book that fell in his lap. The cover was all black with a large heart cross symbol encrusted in crimson with KINGDOM HEARTS jumping from the center in a metallic white font.

"This your book?" A dumb and obvious question that earned the man a shy nod from the other who now sat with his knees drawn to his chest clenching a pillow on his side. Blue eyes piercing as he watched Riku open the new novel and thumb through it. "Neat." As he tussled through the pages he discovered a bright pink tab jutting from a particular page. He flipped to it and read:

_The three companions scaled the staircase as they ventured further and further to the top. The sillier of the three, Goofy, was knock back by an invisible barrier that sent him tumbling down the stair. But he went unnoticed to the boy. Aros was instead greeted by the young maiden Kairi who lay unconscienous and unresponsive upon the ground. "Kairi!" Aros quickly made his way over to the young girl cradling her body in his concerned embrace. _

_Kairi's once lively and blushed skin now felt cold, clammy. No heart beat could be heard. "Kairi. Kairi! Open your eyes!" he begged as he gave her frame shakes to wake her from her deep slumber. "It's no use." _

_A chilling voice broke the boy's concentration with the girl as he turned to find a familiar face perched on an ominous looking heart vortex. He sat leisurely in the confines of darkness Soul eater lazily drawn and hung in his firm grip upon his knee. He had changed since the two had last saw one another. The darkness now covering his body with a similar heart cross symbol lay in the center of his chest. "That girl has lost her heart. She cannot wake up." Gently laying the red haired friend down Aros stared deeply at his so called friend. No. This was no friend of his. "What? You…you're not Ukiru." The other being ignored the boy, his voice echoing behind another more villainous voice, "The keyhole cannot be completed so long as the last princess of hearts sleeps." _

_He jumped from his perched the darkness slowly lowering him down to the floor below slowly and carefully. "Princess?" Aros turned back to his childhood friend whose eyes still remained closed off to the world around her. "Kairi's a princess?" In shock that the tomboy he had fell so deeply in love with was that of royalty he turned his attention back to the other. _

"_Yes, and without her power, the keyhole will remain incomplete. It is time she awakened." Aros clenched his gloved fists together, rage finally taking over his small frame at the hatred he had for the being. Not his friend. No, it wasn't his fault. Ukiru as much as a victim as Kairi, darkness had clouded his mind and conciseness from the light of reason. Whoever had power over the poor teen was the true villian of this story. _

"_Whoever you are, let Ukiru go! Give him back his heart!" His heart. The sole thing that would revive his best friend once more and send this monstrosity of a creature back into the far recesses of the shadows. All Ukiru needed was his heart back. "But first you must give the princess back her heart." The possessed Ukiru pointed his portentous key blade down on the boy who felt a bitter pain with in his chest. A large flash of light erupted where his heart lay as he stumbled backwards before falling forward on his knees hand clenching his chest. Donald stood by concerned for the boy and yet did nothing to intervene. _

"_What's--" _

"_Don't you see yet? The princess's heart is responding." The villainous Ukiru made his way to the boy descending the stairs, "It has been there all along. Kairi's heart rests within you!" Aros panted at the pain that still lingered in his heart. The thing Ukiru converted more anything, everything. "Kairi's…Kairi's inside me?" "I know all there is to know." Riku came closer and closer to the slightly frightened boy. "Tell me. Who are you?" _

"_It is I, Ansem, the seeker of darkness." As the puppet of Ansem closed the distance between he and Aros Donald let out a mighty roar as he charge for the enemy but was flung back with a flick of his hand and was sent hurtling outside the barrier. "So, I shall release you now, Princess. Complete the keyhole with your power. Open the door, lead me into everlasting darkness!" Ukiri taken over by the power of evil raised his key blade above his head and slashed straight upon the defenseless boy. But in the knick of time Aros found the strength and courage to take on and fight back the offender, shielding himself with his own Kingdom Key held above his head blocking the attack. "Forget it!" Aros arose to his feet shakily as he shoved the crazed man away with one heave, "there's no way you're taking Kairi's heart!" Kairi's heart was the one thing Aros had and he refused to give it to the likes of Ansem to use as he saw fit. It was a long and hard fight--_

Riku couldn't believe what he was reading. This story. All of it, had such a deep and hidden meaning. It was the events that took place 6 years ago when Riku raped Sora. It all made sense. He quickly skipped the battle and returned back to the text.

_Having been defeated, Ukiru dropped his Soul Eater to the ground as a mystical dark and omnious cloud surrounded his no longer functioning body as he fell to his knees in defeat. "Ukiru!" Aros yelled as he made his way to his fallen friend. But was stopped by Donald's interjection, "Aros! Aros, look!" _

"_The...the Keyhole!" Goofy shouted back. Aros looked up at the swirling vortex within the heart shaped perch Ukiru was once seated upon. He walked a short distance and tried to close the hole but surprisingly the action failed. "It won't work! The keyhole's not finished yet!" Goofy shouted. "What can we do?" _

"_Maybe we've gotta go wake Kairi up." _

"_I think you're right." Aros thought as he subconsciencously put a hand to his chest. "If we could free her heart…but how?" Aros thought hard about what he had learned as a keyblader. He looked to the ground at the Kingdom key shining in the light. "A key blade that unlocks people's hearts…I wonder." The young hero nodded, understanding what must be down as he walked to the weapon lying on the floor. "Aros?" Goofy breathed. Aros lifted the blade slowly, "Aros, hold on!" Goofy called understanding exactly what the young boy was thinking. "No wait!" Donald yelled. The boy turned to his friends and smiled. There was no stopping what he had to do, what needed to be done. He finally understood. To free Kairi's heart he had to sacrifice his own. Quickly and surely he pierced his chest with one powerful thrust, he did not scream. He did not cry. He knew it had to be done, there was no stopping it…_

Riku's eyes began to fill with tears as he hastily turned more pages.

_Now faced with the task of closing the door Aros and his friends were horrified at the sight of all the infinite darkness and the creatures within. They hastily tried to close the door but found it too heavy to do alone. "I can't…" Aros began to steadily lose his self confidence as he found that it was useless to close such a heavy burden closed shut and to be forgotten for ever. "Don't give up!" The voice and hand of Ukiru shot out from within the door. "Come on Aros! Together we can do it!" _

"_Okay!" Aros finding his best friends comforting words fueling him with inner strength and courage together they all were able to move the large white door. Slowly closing it inch by inch. Within the darkness the three saw the light of King Mickey shining past the shadows and heartless. "Quickly close the door!" Donald whined. "But Ukiru!" Aros looked to his friend, who was forced to be locked away in the darkness. Forever sealed with in the burden of the world, his sin. Their sin. The world's sin. Forever. He found Ukiru smile instead, content with living with his heavy crossed thrown upon his shoulders. "Take care of her." He whispered as the door were shut closed. _

Riku threw the book to the floor in disgust. How? Why did he write that? All of it was the deep secret they both shared and were forever burdened with.

"What the fuck Sora! Why would you tell the world that! You swore you wouldn't tell!" The enraged model looked to the boy whose eyes only shined as if to say, 'Whatever do you mean Riku?'

"Oh come off it Sora! The whole scene says it all! It's so obvious that Aros is suppose to be you and Ukiru is me! I'm taking it that Ansem guy's suppose to represent my father! The door's must be the secret and how I'm still suffering through it and you…"

Riku trailed as he reread the section in his mind. The door represented the secret, Aros, er Sora stood on the outside while Ukiru or whatever still stayed inside with the tormenting darkness. Riku was still locked away in darkness, in the pain and the sin. Did that means Sora was…

"Sora, do you…forgive me?" He whispered through a shaky breath.

Sora did not respond his blue eyes only looked down to the book that lay opened to the title page. Riku took silent command and hesitantly picked the novel up turning the to the next page to the dedications.

_To my Mother and Father who raised me. My brother who pestered me into publishing it. Miyuki and Kin who made me read it to them again and again. To the rest of my family and friends. And to Riku, The heart may be weak, and sometimes it may even give in. But you can't forget that there's a light deep down that never goes out. My best wishes-Sora Strife. _

A tear fell onto the page. Riku was weak, his heart had betrayed him and made him commit something that probably scarred the boy forever and eternity. There were moments in Riku's life where he thought he was better off dead. His arm covered with old and forgotten scars from nights of unbearable pain. Riku fell to his knees in tears. Sora watched for a moment at his broken friend before he crouched to his level and embraced him.

The kind gesture made the model break down into more tears, as he sat there accepting the hug. The first touch he'd received from his dear friend in 6 years. The intoxication aroma of cinnamon and vanilla wavering into his nose taking in the long forgotten scent. The two sat like that until Riku finally stopped crying and relinquished the hold Sora had on him.

"How long have you stopped hating me Sora?" He chuckled, "Wait here' a better question, why don't you hate me?"

Again Sora did not speak, instead walking to the frame of the doorway. Riku stood as well, "Don't worry Sora. I'm going to make things right this time." As he made his way halfway to the door he put a hand on the other's shoulder, "I'm sorry about what I put you and your family through Sor, I'll fix it. Don't worry. Even if it means the hate of your family, I'll fix it."

******

"Alright dinner's done!" Leon called wiping his brow as he began sitting the younger children in their designated spots.

Kin sat next Miyuki and beside Cloud so he'd help him with his food, Miyuki sat next to Roxas because she refused to eat other wise. Roxas normally sat next to Sora unless Axel came for the night otherwise the two preferred to eat elsewhere, rarely sitting with the rest of the family. Zack Aerith Vincent and Cid made it a habit to eat with he family every Friday. So Cid would sit beside his lover and baby Lyric since he adored the little boy. Next to Vincent sat Aerith who was always accompanied by her husband Zack who talked with Cloud at the head of the table. Leon, though wished there was a better way to organize the large family, was found across from his lover at the other end of the table. With Sora to his right and Lyric to his Left.

Vincent and Aerith helped the busied mother with setting the large table and putting the huge array of food upon the table as Zack and Cid entertained the children so they'd stay seated and behaved. Cloud watched coolly and Roxas texted Axel a dumb grin on his face at the messages his boyfriend kept sending.

Sora and Riku emerged from the room and extra chair was placed between Sora and Roxas to squeeze Riku in for the night.

Aerith's green eyes lit up at the sight of Riku. "Riku! How nice to see you again!" The teen nodded at Sora's extended family gathered around the packed table as he and Sora took a seat.

"How was college pretty boy?" the captain asked as he jiggled his keys in front of the amused Strife infant.

"Fine. Fun." Riku's heart was beating a thousand beats per minute at the task ahead.

"Didya get wasted Ri?" Miyuki exclaimed.

"Miyuki! Who taught you that?" Leon snapped in disapproval at the young girl's colorful vocabulary.

A small finger shot toward her grandfather so the blame would be placed on his shoulders instead. Violet eyes glared at his father for teaching his daughter yet another swear in his book. Cid chuckled under the heated gaze, "Sorry Squally boy! It must of slipped when she came to visit."

Leon took a seat and prepared Lyric's bottle, "I wish you wouldn't call me that in front of my kids."

"Wha? What the he--er, what's wrong wit yer nickname? I giv' everyone nicknames. Call yer husband Spiky, Kinny, Yuki, Rox, Pretty Boy," the captain named out as he went around the table, "Sor, Squall, Ricky," He cooed as he pinched his little cheek. "Ya'll call me captain, Vince, Aer. Nutin' to be shame of!"

Zack waved his hand in the air, "Oo! Oo! Cap'n what's my nickname?"

"Eh? Your name is a nick name, it short for Zackary."

The solider deflated a bit a not having a cute nickname like the others. "Oh, come on give me something." The man being hopping in his chair like a small child.

"Zack don't you remember the name the other Solider members came up with?" Cloud asked cutting Kin's meat as the child sucked on his fork in anticipation.

"Ah, yes I know that one. They use to call you Zack the Puppy." Aerith chuckled. Zack sulked as the table burst out laughing at the embarrassing name.

"Aww, mommy look Zack looks like a little puppy now!" Miyuki giggled at the large puppy eyed man.

"I am not a puppy." He pouted. Aerith affectionately patted his hair.

The rest of the meal went on like that. Riku always felt happy when sharing dinner with the Strife's. His own family never got together for anything let alone dinner. He stabbed the slab of steak powerful at the thought of the sick basterd who murdered his own lover to rape his only son. "Is the steak a little tough Riku?"

Leon inquired taking a sip of water from his glass. "No, no it's fine. Perfect." He smiled brightly at the nurturing mother.

Miyuki's fork clattered on her clean plate, "Mommy I'm done can I watch TV now?" Leon nodded and the young girl jetted to the televison. Kin whined and whimpered wanting to join his sister for cartoon merriment. "mummy pwease?" His little face was covered with drool and food his tiny hand was barely able to lift the plate to show that he'd eaten half of it. Aerith cooed at the display, as the boy waddled to his mother plate still in his small clutches.

"Kin-Kin, let mummy wipe your face first." Once the child's face was cleaned Leon set him on his way with a raspberry kiss that left him giggling as he ran out the room.

With the young children gone, besides a nodding Lyric, Riku was left with the adults of the family. The ones who were their the day Sora went missing and was still there until the boy was found and a broken shell of the child they once knew and loved. It was now or never. As Aerith and Zack stood to leave after clearing their plates Riku spoke, "Wait! Before you go…there's something you all should hear."

******

Taking a deep breath Riku looked at the family waiting to hear what the young man had to say.

"I'm sure you all know about the incident from 6 years ago, when Sora went missing."

The family nodded slowly. Their attention set only on the model.

"A lot of you are probably still wondering who took advantage of him. Well, I sort of know who did it."

Eyes grew wide at the statement.

"You know who raped Sora, Ri?" Roxas questioned.

"Y,Yeah."

"Well don't just stand there. Tell me whose the basterd who took my grandbaby's innocence away!" Cid pounded his fist on the table, the THUD making his own heart jump.

"It was…" Riku looked to Sora, whose eyes were honed in on his own. Begging him to continue and free him from the secret that still held on tight to his heart. He had to tell, to free 'Kairi's heart' as it were.

"It was…me. I did it."

The family was speechless. "Don't fuck around with shit like that Ri!" Roxas grumbled punching the man in the arm.

"I'm not fucking around Roxas! I did it! Me! I raped Sora!"

Leon's eyes turned to his broken son's, his eyes did not lie. Tears flooded his eyes, "Oh my God!" He put a hand over his mouth. As the other's stared in disbelief Cloud made his way to his spiraling mate, Riku continued.

"I didn't mean to. I mean, after I left here and went home I was told that my dad had a big surprise for me. He took me to this place I've never been before and there he was. Tied up, gagged and crying. I had no part of it at first but when I saw him…I, I don't know! I lost control! I raped him! I raped Sora and I 'm so sorry!" Tears poured down Riku's face as told his sad story, the other family piecing together that their close friend, practically another extension of their family would do such a thing to little Sora.

"I'm Sorry--"

Riku was suddenly knocked out of his seat hard by the iron fist of Cloud that nailed him good in the jaw.

The model spit up blood from the blow as Cloud towered over him a crazed look in his eye as he cracked his knuckle.

"You little Shit!"

"I'm sor-" Another hard hit in the face by the enraged father. Who swore once more at the contact. His bloodied fist raised above head to nail the boy once more in the face, perhaps this time hard enough to kill him but was stopped by a hand.

Cloud looked behind him to find Sora with tears in his beautiful blue eyes, "Don't." He blinked unshed tears free as the scaled down his face.

"Don't." he repeated again as stunned eyes saw Sora begging his father to stop pummeling the man who caused him so much pain and heartache. Cloud lowered his fist, "He hurt you. Sora…he hurt son. Broke child. My child." For the first time in perhaps years tears ran down the ex SOLIDER's face. Sora embraced his father, "I know. But you have to forgive him. I already forgave. A long long time ago."

"Forgive?" Cloud whispered, his polluted mind not processing the word entirely. The burnet nodded leaving his father to his mother awaiting embrace and helped Riku to his feet, "Are you alright?"

He spit out more blood and nodded, "Yeah, I'm alright. Not the first time I've been slugged in the face."

The author looked to the rest of his enraged relatives, "It's okay. I forgive him, guys. I don't blame Riku. I was upset for a long time. But I got over it. Besides isn't it the Strife-Highwind way to forgive and forget?"

"Yeah, but we weren't never dealing wit no Rape!" Cid spit out as his lover held him to his frame trying to keep him somewhat level headed.

"I know it was a serious crime. But Riku felt terrible about it afterwards. He couldn't even look at me when he finished let alone after that. Every time he saw me, he threw up. He felt so guilty that he puked every time he was around me."

"I don't blame Riku for this. Not one bit. That's why I forgave him all those years ago."

Silence hung in the living room only the sound of the distant TV and laughter from Miyuki and Kin could be heard.

"If that is what you believe Sora." The chilling words came from Grandfather Vincent. Nodding his head at the declaration. "There's no need fueling a fire that's already been put to rest. If you forgive him Sora, I will as well." Cid grumbled something along the lines of this being fucked up but said he'd over look it if it made his grandbaby happy.

Aerith smiled tears streaming down her face, "Whatever you say Sor." Zack nodded rubbing his head and looking away.

Roxas sighed, "No."

"Roxas…"

"No! Sora! I can't believe you're mute for fucking 6 years after being raped and tortured you opened you damn mouth to forgive this sicko?" The blonde shook his head tears strolling down his face as his twin held him close. "To think I was worried sick when you disappeared so suddenly Riku! I thought I had lost you, like I lost Sora!"

He turned away from the guilt stricken Riku. All the damage he'd caused with his pitiful confession. All the hate that transpired. Why could he just been killed after being fucked like Genesis?

"I can't forgive him! I won't! It's not right yo!"

The two rocked back and forth both crying to convince the other they were right in their words. The family could only hear whispers in the silent debate. Sora withdrew from his other half, "Thank you Roxy."

The blonde sniffed, "Yeah whatever."

Sora turned to his parents.

The SOLIDER and the pregnant wife, both pale and stricken with confusion and dismay.

How could they forgive someone who hurt their child like that. Cloud was so overcome with grief he took to hacking his arm forever healing arm with a knife, a razor even scissors anything to make him feel half as much pain as his son endured, though there never was any just mindless amounts of blood. The only thing that soothed the crazed SOLIDER was laying beside the warmth of his Blood, spending hours stroking him like a pet. Leon refused to leave Sora's side after the experience, paranoid he'd disappear again, he went half a year with no sleep. Always having to reach out and touch him to make sure he was really there.

"Mommy, daddy…"

Leon was torn between despising the model and forgiving a clearly tormented soul. He understood his son had come to terms with what had happen but this was such a shock he was sick to his soul with grief. Sora took a step toward his parents but Riku passed by him dropping to his knees and bowing his head down flat against the floor.

"Mr. Strife, Miss Strife, I understand what you're going through right now. You're angry and upset. You probably want to kill me right now. And quite honestly I wish you would. I am the lowliest of dirt, and I don't come anywhere close to deserving your forgiveness. I just want you to know how sincerely sorry I am for what I've done. There are no words I can say to describe how…remorseful I am. You don't have to forgive or even pretend to, please just know that I am truly sorry."

Sea green eyes looked up at the couple tears spilling down red rims running over his bruised lip.

Cloud's gazed softened as he pet the boy on the head and nodded solemnly.

Leon placed a hand to the young man's cheek, softly kissing his forehead. "It's alright…I, I forgive you Riku." Embracing the relived soul tightly. The mother could not hold a grudge against the model, just like Sora had said all those years ago, he'd practically raised him. He was family.

********

CS: Aww~ All is forgiven. All it took was two jaw busting hits to accept apologizes. And I know what you're thinking, Kin and Miyuki didn't hear any of that? No they didn't. The TV was too loud. And Baby Lyric fell asleep. So nah! JK Plz review and give me you're opinon on the turn around of the story. Thnx! BTW I heard through the grape vine there may or may not be a yaoi in the next chapter. Ooo~ scandalous!


	14. Closure?

CS: Alright I finally got around to typing this. It's just what you all wanted so eat up!

Disclaimer: I do not own KH or the FF series in anyway.

YAOI ALERT!!! TURN BACK NOW IF YOU CAN'T TAKE IT!! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED

********

"Kin-Kin, bedtime!" Leon chimed to the half awake child collapsed across Riku's knees on the sofa. After the whole dinner fiasco, the extended family parted ways for the night each giving Sora a big hug as well as his assailant.

Riku Roxas and Sora went to mingle with the young kids in front of the television, surprising the two with Sora's newfound voice. As the young Miyuki danced about in excitement and wonderment, Kin became very exhausted and stationed himself on Riku's comfortable available legs.

The golden haired child gave a whine of discontentment as he was lifted from his comfortable position into his mother's warm embrace. Blue sleepy eyes peeked from over the strong shoulder, down at the older children mainly his brothers who cooed at his attempt to fight the sleep.

"Miyuki get along to bed now too." Leon walked over to the now topless cloud who stood in the doorframe waiting to put Leon to bed as well, his peach arms wrapped around his lover's waist. Cradling the unborn child with his palms as he planted kisses on his neck.

The young girl groaned, not tired at all now that her oldest brother was finally talking. "Please mommy! Can't I stay up a little longer? I wanna stay up with Ro-Ro Ra-Ra and Ri-Ri!"

Riku put on a confused expression turning to the two twins. "Ri-Ri?"

Sora shook his head, "I guess that's your official pet name."

" Welcome to the club." Roxas smirked.

Leon gave Cloud a sweet kiss on his awaiting lips and smiled mischievously as he felt a familiar hand caress his bottom. "No sweets it's time for bed now, say goodnight to your brothers and Riku."

Miyuki sighed at her defeat and went around the room kissing each boy goodnight. Riku blushed as he felt cold wet lips on his skin, "Nigh' Nigh' Ri-Ri. Will I see you in the morning?"

Riku smiled sweetly at the little girl petting her soft chocolate hair. "You bet." Miyuki lit up now over excited to wake up to find the dreamy boy the next day. She skipped over to her horny father grabbing his free hand and pulling him toward the bedrooms. "Come on daddy! It's bedtime! You promised you'd read to me!"

Leon followed smiling at his no longer excited lover. Roxas stretched out on the carpet his head landing in the lap of his older twins. "Finally! The house to ourselves. You know I should call Axel and we can have a 4 way!" Sora rolled his eyes and pushed the blonde giggling head off his lap as Riku threw a pillow at his head.

"Sex, is that all you think about?" Roxas retrieved a vibrating phone from his pocket, "Pretty much." He flipped it open to answer, "Yeah, what is it now?"

Sora and Riku watched the twin listen to the hush reply on the other end of the phone. "Ya huh…now? …Yeah but…" Roxas stood and headed to the door nodding to the two signaling this was gonna be a while. As the boy disappeared Riku stared blankly at he TV set in front of him, "Roxas, he never changes. That cell phone whore."

"Riku, can I talk to you for a minute."

Sora looked down at the bright blue eyes he'd fallen in love with melting in the intense stare the author was engaging with him. "Yeah sure."

Sora stood and lead Riku toward he and Roxas's bedroom. Through the thin walls Riku clearly heard Kin's laughter erupt from the neighboring room, most probably getting a tickle attack from Mama Leon as he was prepared for a night of rest.

The platinum blonde could not help but smile at the sound, the happy melody seemed to brighten the whole atmosphere. Sora sighed, turning to his assailant and friend.

"Riku. There's something I have to…settle with you."

Riku blinked. Sora sounded so serious, of course for the past 6 years he was nothing but serious but the tone of his actual voice made him a little nervous. "Yeah?"

It happened so suddenly. Like a flash of lighting on a gorgeous Spring day. Or a car hitting a clueless pedestrian.

Out of the blue Riku ended on his back, lips being devoured by a rather dominate and demanding Sora upon his hips.

Sea green eyes were opened wide at the kiss. Why was he kissing him? Wait, Sora was the one kissing _him_ right? The model didn't just spontaneously attack the younger man? A slick tongue sliding across his bottom lip snapped the model back into reality. He slowly pulled the out of breath author away from his face, both blushing at the impulsive action.

The two stared at one another trying to catch their breaths, hearts beating quickly as they read one another's faces.

Sora dived in once more to seize another kiss but Riku broke it quickly again and held onto trembling shoulders.

"Whoa, wait now Sora! What's gotten into y--"

"Riku I love you!" Sora blurted out.

"What?"

Riku sat up on his elbows with Sora still positioned on his groin. A place he'd wish the boy would rethink of staying.

Bright blue eyes suddenly grew shy and turned away from questioning Green orbs. "I, er, well. It's true. I mean,"

The turned back to his long time friend, "I honestly truly love you, Riku."

Riku couldn't believe the words pouring out of the author's mouth. He loved him? Since when? Last time he'd check the man wanted nothing to do with him, in fact he specifically made it known twice that he wanted no part of his love sharing. Now all of a sudden he was getting lavished with kisses and confessions of love?

The model frown, "Oh, now you love me?"

Sora's face flashed with fear and shock not at all expecting that reaction from the other, but then further analyzed the situation turned to a more embarrassed sort of 'I'm in trouble now' look.

"Well, um…"

"Tell me '_love'_," Riku folded his arms across his chest as he pierced the other with a pissed off glare, "Where was all this affection when I first told you how _I _felt all those years ago? Hm?"

The burnet rubbed his head, "A lot was going on then."

"Bullshit!" Riku rolled the man off his lap and stood for the door, "Wait Riku no! Let me explain please!" a slender hand grabbed hold to Riku's pant leg in hope of stopping him from walking out.

Hand on the knob, Riku contemplated walking out of Sora. Would he be in the wrong? After all, Sora had left him hanging in the first place. If Sora honestly loved him, why didn't he just come out and say it? What could his excuse be? His parents were gay baby making maniacs. He had gay grandparents. His effing twin was a boy banger! So there was no excuse of being afraid to come out, when the whole island assumed his sexuality from the moment they laid eyes on the family .

He sighed, removing his hand from the handle. Turning around to see a relieved author on his belly holding onto his pant leg, he plopped down Indian style his attention focused on the man scrambling to mimic the seating.

"Get on with it."

Sora nodded, hands twisting nervously in his lap, "Well, back then, before you asked me to be yours, I liked you. I've always liked you Riku. Secretly, though. I never said anything because, well, I was scared you'd reject me. Or things would get awkward between us."

He disengaged contact with the older man and pouted as he picked at the carpet, "Then you asked Roxas out."

Sora's eyes furrowed of the memory, Roxas coming inside the house with a huge grin on his face and announcing he and Riku were officially boyfriend and 'girlfriend'. Sora remembered it clear, he had dropped the glass of juice he was drinking onto the floor, the glass shards shattering quick and easily, just like his heart.

"I told him I was happy for him and you, when deep inside I was furious. I told him I wished you both the best, but really I was praying this was a sick joke God was playing on me." The burnet sighed not speaking for a moment as he collected his thoughts and words for what he was going to say next.

Riku only sat and watched the troubled author. Who'd of guess Sora truly felt so deeply for him. He mentally kicked himself for asking Roxas out first instead of the eldest twin, when he was the one he really cared for.

Blue eyes turned back to the other, "So, I stood by and watched you two date. I watched you hold hands and hug, walked in on make out sessions and you're, er, 'roaming hand'." He blushed as he said this. Probably imagined that hand feeling up his body rather than his brother's. "I stood by all of it, because that's what brother's do. At the time you loved Roxas and Roxas loved you."

Riku snuffed, "Yeah, not much. He broke up with me for no reason!"

"He did it for me!"

Riku's face lit up with surprise.

"Roxas broke up with you for me. A little while back he told me why he did what he did. He said, you kept talking about me. Asking about me. He said it was totally obvious he was head over heels for me, so he broke it off with you so you'd get with me."

Well that made sense. Now that the model thought of it, he did talk about Sora a lot when he was alone with Roxas. He didn't do it on purpose of course. He was in love with Sora that's all he had on the brain! Could you blame him?

"Alright, So I asked you to be mine and you rejected me. HARSHLY might I add. If you love me oh so much, why didn't you let me be with you?"

Sora sighed again, a bad habit he was learning from Riku, "I didn't know Roxas broke up with you for me. He had came home with glassy eyes and when I asked what was wrong in private he broke down crying. He said you two broke up. When I asked why all he said was it would never work. If you haven't noticed Roxas is still a little in love with you. I assumed it was a sudden thing and maybe you'd get back together, but 3 months later you all of a sudden ask me out."

Blue eyes melted with Green. "Riku, I couldn't go out with you then because I knew Roxas still loved you and I didn't want to suddenly date you after you broke his heart. So, I declined. How was I suppose to know you'd go all rapist on me and take me by force? That's why I didn't hold a grudge against you. I blame my self."

Tears streamed down Sora's face, "If I wasn't so afraid to admit to my feelings and take the risk you'd probably would have asked me out from the start. I'm sorry Riku, its all my fault."

Riku leaned forward to the author licking and kissing the salty tears away, Sora blushed at the affection. "It's not your fault Sora. Well, okay, it's not JUST you're fault. We're all at fault here. I should have asked you out as soon as I knew how deeply I care for you, instead of beating around the bush. And yes, even Roxas is at fault for not telling you his reasons for giving me up sooner."

Sora giggled a sound long forgotten in the memory banks of Riku, as he pecked the model lips sweetly "We're all really fucked up aren't we?"

Riku smirked and returned the kiss, "Yeah, really effed up."

Sora put his arms around Riku's neck to deepen the kiss, moaning softly at the tongue feeling up his mouth. Riku's hands settled on either of Sora's cheeks squeezing them softly and roughly alternating between each moan emanated from the other's mouth.

Sora's kisses were as sweet as the richest of sugars, better than anything Riku had ever dreamed. Lips as soft as cashmere and then more he felt those lips upon his own the hungrier he grew for even more tantalizing features of the author.

Riku disengaged the kiss making Sora whine softly at the loss, he instead picked the boy up bridal style by surprise and threw himself and blushing man onto his bed. The model began to frantically undress the other kissing and nipping anywhere skin could be seen. "Riku…" Sora moaned hands reaching up to undress the man above him. Not before long then two men were down in their boxers, Sora's peach skin lit up from all Riku's love marks he only panted lightly and blushed looking up at the equally as excited man.

Riku leaned down to kiss the other once more but was stopped by Sora's hand on his chest halting his movement, "Riku wait…"

"What is it?" The model asked sweetly, a note of worry and concerning edging forth.

"It's just, could you promise you'll be gentle? I, I don't want it to be like my first time." Sora turned away from the other at the memory of pure lust no love or affection. Just hard primal sex. Riku frowned at the recalled memory. "Sora, that was not your first time."

The burnet turned back to the blonde, "What? Yeah it--"

"Sora listen to me! What happened that day, was a mistake, a mistake that I'm erasing from history. That was not your first time, this is. I'm going to treat you like I should have all those years ago. "

Soft hands roamed the burnet's chest brushing lightly on pink erect nipple, the author shivered beneath the touch and moaned as it was kissed and licked, "I'm going to treat you like this was our first time reborn. Like you're my bride Sora. Better care than a woman."

Sora blushed and moaned at the second contact made at the other nipple, "Riku, I love you."

"I love you too Sora."

The two began their loving making process, hands roaming and deviling in the feel of smooth skin and rippling muscles that erupted from their bodies. Riku pressed his clothed erection against the other's, making both let out a low groan at the feel of two hard needy members. The model grabbed either one of Sora's legs to widen his entrance as he continued to rub and grind against his organ.

"Riku! Please! I want, I wanna feel it…without…" The younger man trailed off unable to get the words out with the pleasure coursing through his body and nether regions. Riku smirked and removed his boxers and Sora's discarding them with the other various items about the floor.

Now exposed to the cold air of the room Riku's dick twitched slightly, Sora moaned at the sight and grasped the throbbing organ in a firm grip. The model groaned, "Sora, don't take it if you don't know how to use it."

Riku was in for a real surprise when the boy got on his stomach and began licking the length like a lollipop. His tongue moving up and down the shaft as Riku let out low moans and groans. "Sora, p,put it in your mouth please…"

Sora obliged putting the cock as far as he could as he fisted the rest. Brown spikes bobbed up and down as he coated Riku extension with salvia and kisses. Riku kept his hands by his sides not wanting to put pressure on his head like he had before. Once the cock was coated thickly Sora removed him self from the man eye half lidded as he looked up wearily. Riku petted Sora's head lovingly as he pouted moving behind him to prepare for penetration. He rubbed his dick between the crack over the tight entrance, Sora moaned gripping the sheets with anticipation.

"Riku, ngh! Don't tease me…"

A chuckle escaped the model's throat as he kissed down the sweaty back of the other. Reading himself for departure Riku propped the author on his hands and knees. The head went in when Sora gasped, "Riku wait!"

Riku groaned. Why, why did he have to stop now, he hadn't even made it all the way in yet and the heat that did encase him was driving him wild. "Wha?"

"Don't take me from behind again. I want to see you do me." Riku moaned at the seemingly innocent command he rolled the body over Head still within his bottom. With blue eyes locked onto his own Riku pushed further in. Sora writhed on the bed in uncomfortable bliss, he was so BIG! He let out little whines and whimpers as he clawed at the bed sheets. When balls deep Riku let Sora get use to the size hoping there wouldn't be too much damage afterwards. As the other adjusted Riku noticed something he hadn't before.

"Oh my God Sora you're fucking huge!"

Sora opened pain tearing eyes to look down at his erect penis. It was true that Sora's was just as big as Riku's. "yeah so? I thought that would be a good thing."

Riku looked away with the rival dick, "yeah, well it's just Ukes are suppose to be teeney tiny compared to Semes. And you look like you could fuck me."

Sora stared at his lover for a moment before dawning him with a smile, "I won't bang you Ri, I'll let you do all the work. Don't blame me blame the mako."

Riku smirked, "So the Mako enhanced your genitals?"

"Roxas's too. I guess you never noticed."

"Does that mean your sis is gonna grow up with huge tits?"Sora pinched Riku nipple hard at the question. "Ow! What the fuck!"

"Don't talk about my sister like that!"

Riku rubbed his nipple tenderly, "Sorry, just asking."

Sora smiled and rocked his hips a little, "Can we just get on with this?" Riku leaned down and kissed Sora passionately as he began to thrust in and out of the tight carven at a steady pace. Sora wrapped his legs around the small of the other's back for more access into his frame.

"God Riku! Do it faster!"

Thrust increased in velocity as did Sora's moans and wails of pleasures. He entangled his fingers into soft sliver threads, Riku's mouth marking up more of his bare skin. Sora suddenly screamed out when Riku changed his angling, the sound bouncing off the walls of the room.

"What was that?" Riku smiled as he got on his knees grabbing both of Sora's legs, "Your prostate. Feel nice?" Sora could only nodded as Riku began to nail away at his now elevated lower half. Each thrust now hitting dead on the bundle of nerves hidden inside. Sora only saw white for the next 10 minutes as he masturbated himself to keep in time with Riku's pelvis breaking thrusts.

Sweat glistened in the light each man slippery and hot from the pleasure and friction they were creating in their bed. Springs groaning and squeaking at all the extraneous activity upon its frame. One of Sora's hand was pushed against the head board so he wasn't jack hammered into it with his head, the other was rubbing his dick coming closer and closer to completion. "Riku, oh~ngh! I'm coming! I'm coming!" Riku took control of Sora's dick jerking it to completion as Sora moaned and groaned at the feel of Riku working him over.

"Riku!" Sora screamed out ejaculating all over his and Riku's chest. The stick substance was rubbed into both of their chests by Sora as a primitive way of marking each other. Riku watched as he continued to pound away at the other who liked the cum off his hand seductively, finally pushing Riku to the edge.

He lifted Sora into his lap as he pushed him up and down on his cock, making him ride him. The burnet squirmed and grinded against the hard on as he was bounced up and down, never able to catch his breath.

"Riku! I love you! Love you Riku! Sooo~ much! Ngh!"

Sora nipped at Riku's neck as Riku fell forward with him still in his embrace, fucking away in a tight ball. "Shit! I'm coming Sora! So close!"

"Riku! Come inside! Make me yours Riku!"

Riku put in one more hard thrust as he came overflowing in Sora's hot body. He spasmed a little before collapsing beside the exhausted author. Snatching him up in a tight embrace as Sora littered him with kisses.

"Riku I love you! I do! Riku…"

"I love you too Sor."

Sora cuddled close to his forgiven lover as he drifted into sleep. Riku tried to do the same and hitch a ride on the Slumber train but he must of left his ticket at home. After 45 minutes sleep still failed to hit the insomiac. What could be wrong? He made up with Sora and made amends to the family. Everything should be fine, why wasn't he going to sleep?

*****

CS: What? Riku can't get to sleep? STILL?! I guess there's still some closure to, er, close. I'll update as soon as possible. Don't forget to review! 3


	15. Thanks for not dying

CS: It took forever but here's the next chapter. I must warn you there may be descriptive text about blood and well, close to homicide so…yeah. Be warned. BTW if anyone cares Aros and Ukiru is just Sora spelled backwards and Riku spelled backwards with an extra U. If anyone cares.

Disclaimer: I do not own KH or FF franchise in anyway shape or form, I'm not like Riku who gets everything and Anything he wants. Ha! See what I did there :D

*****

Sora awoke to a the soft hand of Riku stroking his hair. Blue eyes opened slowly to find aqua marine staring back at him. "Mm, Riku? Have you been watching me sleep?" he began to rub his eyes to rid them of the sleep.

Riku only continued to stroke he soft spikes fondly as Sora turned to a nearby clock: 4 in the morning. The two had gone to bed around 12, could Riku really have stayed up that long without sleep just watching Sora?

"Riku, is something wrong? Why didn't you sleep?"

"I can't." Concern now glowed in the author's eyes, "What do you mean you can't sleep?"

Riku shrugged, "I just can't. I haven't been able to since…" He trailed at the harsh years he endured closing his eyes to screams and blood. Sora kissed Riku's lips, "oh Riku. If its what happened with me forget about it I'm fine now." Riku shook his head, "I thought it was you but now I don't think it was your screams I was hearing in my head."

Could it have been Genesis's screams and forever draining blood Riku had been seeing all this time?

Sora put on a confused expression, "Riku…did something else happen?"

Riku sighed leaning over the bed to retrieve a cigarette from his pocket and lighter, he was going to need it. He settled back down with Sora cuddling him close to his chest, "Do you mind if I smoke?"

Sora shook his head, "I don't like it when Roxy does it but, you look sexy." Riku smirked, "Yeah cause cancer is so erotic." Sora nudged him and lay his head down upon his strong chest taking in the smell that was Riku: Smoke and Sex.

Smoke filled the bedroom as Riku gathered his thoughts on how to exactly come out and say he was raped by his father and watched Genesis get literally stabbed in the back. "I didn't leave home because I wanted to get a head start at life. I wanted to get as far away from the house as I could."

Sora made random patterns on the pale skin beneath his fingertips, as a sign to continue. "My dad…had a surprise for me…"

Riku told Sora his horrific ordeal of getting raped by his father and witnessing a murder before his eyes. The older man breaking into sobs at the memory, his lover cradling him with reassurance and understanding, though no tears spilled from his eyes.

Sora furrowed his brow however at the Genesis's death. "Genesis isn't dead."

Blurry eyes looked up at clear blue ones, "Wha, of course he is I saw it myself."

The brunette shook his head, "When I took him to the hospital he was badly injured but he wasn't dead."

"Wha?"

The author spoke about how he strolled by Riku's house maybe a day or two after he had disappeared. It was the quickest way to the drugstore Cloud liked to shop, might he add not to see him or might across him. Sora had volunteered to go. As he was walking passed the alleyways lined in between he saw a familiar red head collapsed on the ground and drenched with blood. Once he discovered he was alive he quickly dragged him to a hospital.

"I don't know if he's still there though. We could ask my aunt Aerith, she's in charged there." Sora crossed his arms, "I can't believe your father would just about kill him and dump his body in a alleyway to rot. It's sickening."

Riku breathed a sigh of relief. He was alive! Thank God he was alive! He chuckled to himself, here he was losing sleep over another burden when he was alive and well probably sexing it up on the town, now that he wasn't shackled to his father. Riku's chuckled turned into a deep laugh of hysteria tears dripping down his face.

Sora stared both concerned and creeped out at the same time. Shaking his brown spikes and pushing the laughing fool down with him, "Something about throwing bloody corpses in alleyways tickle you hun?"

Finally calming down the model wiped a tear from his eye, "Sorry. It wasn't that."

The couple lay like that for at least 5 minutes, just soaking each other's existence. Hand's caresses one another's bare skin fondly. "Do you think you could go to sleep now?" Sora asked blue eyes looking up at the his lover as he put out his burned out butt. He received a sweet kiss to the head, "Let's find out."

The two snuggled down in the small twin bed, Sora quickly returning to his surreal slumber as Riku shut his eyes. The screams were hushed and the blood was less but the images stilled frightened him. Tired green eyes opened and clutched the slumbering author closer, as a security blanket. A teddy bear in the least to protect him from the horrors in his head.

******

"Morning!" Sora chimed at the family seated in the living room. Cloud, with a slung arm around Leon's shoulder with a wide awake Lyric in his arms being fed his afternoon bottle, breakfast ended many hours ago. Miyuki sat on the floor with Roxas and a rambunctious Kin watching tv.

He and Riku walked in hand in hand dressed and ready to go as glowing Mako eyes *excluded Leon's violet ones* fell on the odd couple. Silence hung in the air at the awkward scene. "What's wrong?" Sora asked concerned at his family's odd behavior, "Are you surprise about me and Riku?"

Laughter broke the stuffy atmosphere making the two man blush and look to one another in confusion, "I'm sorry Sora it's just…" Leon started wiping a tear from his eye. "Who didn't know about you and Riku? You kept the whole house up last night!" Roxas burst out in another round of giggles as the two blushed even deeper.

"Y,You heard us?"

Roxas walked over to his twin whispering into his ear, "Not only did I hear, but I accidentally walked in on your little love making scene."

Sora face lit up brighter than the sun at the thought of his brother walking in on him in his most venerable and embarrassing situation, his other only chuckling and heading towards the kitchen. He put his hands on his crimson face the heat unbearable as the laughter of his family continued. He felt a reassuring arm on his hip. Peeking between his fingers Sora caught a 'don't worry about it' grin on his lover's face.

"What were you doing being so loud Ra-Ra?" Miyuki inquired, making the situation more unbearably uncomfortable. "Well, we were uh…" Sora started not making eye contact to the curious child, her Blue eyes drilling a hole in face. "They were watching a scary movie Yuki." Leon stated saving the day once again. "A scary movie?"

Mama Leon nodded stroking Lyric's soft hair, "Yep."

The young girl nodded, "You must have been terrified Sor Sor! You were screaming sooo loud Roxas had to turn my Utada Hikaru CD on to drown you out!"

The author looked like he was about to pass out for the sheer humiliation. Was he really _that _loud?

"What are you two up to today?" Leon asked, changing the subject as he lifted the infant over his shoulder to burp him. The red color drained from the man's face now that the topic of Sora's love making was over and done with. "Me and Riku are gonna head over to the hospital."

Cloud looked alarmed, "You're not _hurt_ are you?" He emphasized the hurt with a cold death glare at the platinum blonde, sending shivers down his spine. "No daddy, I'm fine. We're just going to visit an old friend of Riku's."

"That bloody man you saved?" Miyuki asked. She recalled the event when Leon got the call from Aerith at the hospital explaining that Sora had carried an injured man at least 50 miles to her clinic. Her mother of course freaking out, dragged the whole family down there to take Sora home and see the man that made their son a hero for a week.

Her brother nodded. Leon looked quizzical at Riku bouncing the whining Lyric on his knee slightly, "How do you know him Riku?"

The model scratched his head, "Well he--"

"He worked with Sephiroth in SOLIDER." Cloud finished kissing his lover on he cheek.

Kin wobbled over to Roxas coming in from the back small hands clutching small fistfuls of his boyfriend jeans that sagged off his small hips. "You guys heading out?" Roxas lifted his little brother tossing him across his shoulder as though he was a sack of potatoes.

"Roxas be careful!" Leon stood to protest but was pull back by the strong grip of his lover who easily shook his head. Blue eyes looked over at his mother as he flipped the child every which way giggling all the way, "What? I've got him. I use to do the same thing with Yuki."

Mama Leon sighed, "I know. You scared me to death when you did it then too." Roxas flipped the toddler off his shoulder back on two wobbly legs to the floor. "You guys said you were heading out?" Roxas asked the lovers again.

"We're going by Aer's hospital. Why?"

The blonde shrugged, "I was gonna head over to Axel's place to give his pants back. He lives near there."

Riku cocked his head to the side, "If you give him those pants, what will you wear back?"

Roxas walked to the door slipping on some black and white Vans. "Uh duh. My pants that he's wearing."

******

The trio took a bus towards the hospital downtown, a normal length ride. Riku stared out the window, reminiscing on forgot childhood memories running up and down the street with the twins. "So Ri, whatcha been up too?" Roxas asked on his right lighting a cigarette. He offered the model but was declined, "Not much. Like I said before, I took a part time thing as a model."

"Really? I didn't know you were a model!?" Sora shouted. Though he was a world phenomenon loved by millions all over, Sora walked the streets of Destiny Island without any worries of bombarding paparazzi or obsessive fan bases. Everyone already knew the man and once his success was know they threw a small celebration in his honor. Besides an occasional autograph for tourist, Sora lived a simple quite life.

Riku grabbed his lover by the shoulders giving him a wet kiss on the cheek, "That's right baby! You're man's one of the hottest things on the world."

"So, do you pose nude or?" The brunette and platinum blonde glared at the younger of the bunch. "What? I was just asking…do you?"

"No!"

Roxas nodded, "Oh. Maybe you should ask about posing nude." He shrugged his shoulders, "You know just because."

****

The trio got off the bus in walking distance on of the Destiny Hospital. Roxas split, leaving the couple to do their business.

Riku and Sora walked hand in hand into the busy hospital. The starch white walls and floor gave the place an holy kind of presence. The two ventured to the front desk, where a blonde lady with braids every which way sat filing her neon pink nails.

Riku cleared his throat to grab her attention. Blue eyes glanced up at the pair before returning to her filing for spilt second her eyes jumping back up at the gorgeous man. "Well _hello_!" She chimed.

"Hi. Is Dr. Gainsbough in?" Riku asked avoiding her enchanted gaze. Without disengaging eye contact the blonde girl with the colorful name tag signed: Rikku dialed up Aerith's department. "Dr. Gainsbough, visitors are here to see you at the front desk. Dr. Gainsbough, visitors are here to see you at the front the front desk."

She hung up the phone and leaned forward at her cluttery desk breast in full shot threatening to pop out. "So you new to the island?" She asked the model, shunning the slightly angered burnet beside him.

"Um, no I was-"

"He was born here. _We_ grew up together." Sora interjected linking his arm with his lover's. Jealous boyfriend mode taking full effect.

Rikku, seeing that her 'man' was clearly taken by another equally adorable man, gave up leaning back in her chair to cross her legs in her tight uniform. "I see." She sighed.

Sora gave a triumphant grin as Aerith being glomped by her husband headed their way. "Sora, Riku! How nice it is to see you." She gave each a soft kiss on the cheek, Zack only grinning as he kept his sloppy hug on his woman.

The aunt ushered the boys into her own personal office that was neat and organized. Pictures of Family and friends lined the walls, as well as thank you notes from patients she helped recovered and flowers. A lot of flowers.

"Hey Aer. Sorry to bother you at work." Sora blushed. Aerith rose a brow, "You call this bothering? Have you seen my husband?" She nodded at the SOLIDER playing with her long braid. "He follows me everywhere I go like a little puppy. When I have to go into the ER and I make him wait outside he sits by the door whining and waiting apprentantly. That's what Rikku tells me anyway." The group chuckled at Zack's antics, the man pouting at being called a pup yet again.

"I do not _just_ sit and whine. I'll have you know I keep the children very entertained~" HE remarked proudly. He leapt from his seat beside his wife and pointed to a colorful picture with what looked like Zack playing with a young girl. "Look'er! A little girl gave this to me after her stay. She said I made her feel all warm inside."

"That's very nice dear. Come." She patted the empty seat beside her, though the statement sounded very unimpressed with Zack's one picture with her thousands of notes she smiled as the man obediently sat alongside his wife grabbing her tight by the waist. She giggled at the affection turning back to the two boys who showed their own affection by intermingling their pinks lazily between the chairs. Aerith smiled sweetly, "So, what bring this lovely couple to see me today. Do you have ticklish feeling in your stomach you'd like me to check Sora?"

Sora blushed, knowing full well, that that's the term she always asked his father whenever he thought he was pregnant. "No, nothing like that. Riku wants to know what happened to the man I saved a few years back."

"His name was Genesis Rhapsodos." Riku put in to confirm the patient's name.

Aerith put a finger to her raspberry lips, "Genesis…"

"Gen, left along time ago!" Zack spoke breaking his wife's train of though.

"You knew Genesis?" Riku inquired. Zack open his arms wide as if to say, 'um hello fellow SOLIDER'. "Of course I knew Genesis he worked real close with Seph. How is the guy anyway?"

Riku disconnected eye contact his heart beating fast at the thought of his father. Sora squeezed Riku's finger gently, "Do you know where he is now?" changing the subject.

Aerith stood to shift through some files looking in of one Genesis Rhapsodos. "It says here he's stationed in 3rd district Traverse Town. In the Paopu Apartment complex, 69."

Riku chuckled at the number, Figures. He stood Sora doing the same, "Thank you Aerith. I just want to know how he's doing."

Aerith folded her jacket coated arms, "Do you have any idea what happened to him? When Sora dragged him here he was a mess. Not only was he severely wounded his in spinal cord but he had various incisions littering his whole body. Deep ones. It took hours stitching him up."

Riku's body froze. Would his father really destroy a half conscious body? "Not a clue." Riku could hear the falter in his voice, suddenly feeling sick to his stomach. Sora could tell he was uncomfortable and ushered the boy outside, "thanks again Aer! I'll see you later, Bye Zack!" The small man waved his relatives goodbye and walked Riku outside. Where he vomited on the pavement.

*****

After stopping to grab a quick soda at the convince store to settle the model's shaky stomach the two headed over to the third district. Finding the apartment was the easy part finding the guts and nerve to knock on the door without blowing chunks again was the hard part.

"It's alright Riku. He's better now. My Aunt wouldn't just send some tattered up guy home for kicks." He rang the doorbell, while reaching for Riku's shaky hand stroking the cold skin with his thumb as the door opened. "Everything's gonna be fine."

Genesis opened the door band aids on his face cigarette dangling from his lips as he leaned his right side heavily on his walking stick. A long tan scar scaled from the corner of his lip up to the end of his ear. Blue eyes gazed deeply into sea green eyes of Riku's. The two stayed like that for at least 3 minutes, before Genesis embraced the man into a strong embrace his cane dropping to the ground.

"Oh my God! Riku!" Riku returned the hug wrapping shaky arms around the man's small body. "I thought you were…" Genesis looked the young man dead in the eye again, "It's good to see you Ri." Riku gave a sad smile, "You too Gen."

******

"You thought _I _was dead?" Genesis inquired as he poured tea for the two youths. Riku didn't take a sip of his tea, unlike Sora who indulged in it. "I saw you get stabbed in the back and bleed all over the place."

"Um, hello. I'm a retired SOLIDER, first class I'll have you know! It's gonna take more than a knife in my spine to take me out."

The red head drank deeply from his cup, "That's why Sephiroth went back to finish the job." He's eyes narrowed at the memory before looking back up at the couple. "I was unconscious after so much blood loss and I guess I came back to the next morning. I kinda wished I hadn't…"

_FLASHBACK_

Genesis awoke in a daze his body completely paralyzed from the pain in his back the Mako had yet to heal. He stared up into a bright light high above the ceiling. Taking a closer look it was the same room Riku hadn't conducted a great crime to the boy whose name escaped him. His blurry eyes led him to the bulk figure to his left. Pale white skin and long sliver hair. Yep it was Sephiroth.

Cat like eyes peered down at the defenseless man, a dull blade in his left hand that was petted with a cloth. "Ah, I see you're awake." He continued to wipe the knife on a velvet cloth, Genesis's horrified eyes never leaving the weapon.

"R…Ri…" the SOLIDER tried to get the words out but the pain made it unbearable.

"Riku? Are you wondering what happened to the child you tried to save?"

Genesis said nothing as the knife was trailed down his cheek. "He's gone. I took him as planned, strangely though he resisted me quite a bit." The knife sank in deep into his skin, "I blame you for giving him the rebellious thought of disobeying his father."

The rapist grinned pressing deeper into the flesh hearing satisfying whines and whimpers as blood finally surface from the small tearing of skin. He rocked the knife, sawing it in the flesh as Genesis let out cries of pain. "After that, well things got unsettling. The boy lost his mind…ran to the bathroom and drowned himself."

The paralyzed man's eyes wet with tears. There was no way…

After giving a fine incision down deep into the jawbone, blood pouring from the wound dripping thickly onto the pavement. Sephiroth withdrew the bloody knife and stuck in it into the man's mouth the blade against the side of his cheek. He frowned, "Do you know how painful it is to take the corpse of your only child and bury it in secret. It crushed me."

Genesis glowered at his assailant, blaming him for everything that happened. Riku's blood was on his hands.

"You can't imagine the anguish I felt, but I can at least give you a taste."

*****

"He cut me bad. All over. Anywhere that could be sliced and make me feel so unbearable. Dumping my body in an nearby alley to be eaten by the dogs." Genesis shuddered at the memory and shook his head to rid him of the pain. "But thank God your friend found me in the gutter. If it weren't for him, I definitely wouldn't be hobbling around now."

Sora blushed at the thought of being such a remarkable hero. "I was just doing the right thing."

Genesis's eyes grew wide, "Ah, you're talking now? He wouldn't say one word to me the whole way down to the hospital. Even when he came to visit daily."

Riku looked at the blushing brunet, "You visited him everyday?"

"I was worried is all." Riku kissed the heated cheek sweetly, "Thank you." He murmured into his skin.

"What's this? The rapist and the rapee together? That's not weird at all." Genesis humored returning to his old habits.

Riku looked around the small apartment, "You live by yourself now?"

Just then the front door opened revealing a sturdy man with shoulder length black hair, he honestly looked like a replica Zack. Only older and his eyes were a cool gray rather than a haunting blue. He wore causal clothes as he carried in a large brown bag.

"Angeal!" Sora chimed rushing to the man who gladly accepted his hug. "Sora! This is a surprise."

He looked at the Red head in the chair, "I didn't know you were expecting guests Gen."

The half cripple man arose from his seat hobbling over to the man on his Ebony Cane as Sora moved back to Riku's side. He kissed the man gently on the lips, "Neither was I. That's the Riku boy I told you about."

Angeal looked into the pale face of Riku, gray eyes looking deep into sea green orbs with a deep sorrowful look, "So you're Sephiroth's kid. I'm sorry."

The simple apology sent Riku into a fit of sobs. Sora held his love close shushing him sweetly to calm his fragile state. Genesis put a hand on Riku's shoulder, "Sora why don't you help Angy with dinner. I'd like to speak with Riku alone."

******

The two sat in Genesis bedroom as Sora and Angeal got to work preparing dinner. Genesis lit a cigarette blowing the smoke high above his head. "Do you smoke?" He asked offering the stick to the other. "Yeah." He reached for the fag but was rejected by Genesis who snatched the pack away, "You shouldn't it's bad for you."

Riku sneered at the man, "Oh and I suppose smoking while still in bad shape isn't any worse?"

Genesis smirked, "You have your health, I do not. That damn knife left me paralyzed on the right side of my body. I can't move my leg one bit but I can manage my arm a little. It hurts like hell so I don't bother with it."

The young man sighed. Looking at the once happy man torn down to a level of poor health and stature was a sad sight indeed. Genesis caught the look and jabbed the model harshly in the gut with his cane. Riku landed on the floor clutching his stomach tightly, "What the fuck was that for!?"

Genesis extinguished his butt, "I don't need you effing pity little boy. I can't stand it when people treat me nicely just because I'm handicapped now. Don't need your charity."

Rubbing his taunt belly Riku regained his seat on the wooden seat next to the older man's bed, "Well excuse me ya cripple."

A smile dawned on the red head's lips as he looked at the man before him. He remembered when he was a mere infant, drooling and helpless in his arms to look at him now as a full grown man made him feel happy inside. Riku saw the dreamy daze in Genesis's eyes, "Something funny about you being called a cripple?"

The red head shook his head, "I was just thinking about you when you were a babe."

"You were around when I was a baby?"

"Of course! I practically raised you!"

Riku furrowed his brows in confusion as he took a seat beside the crippled man who invited him over. "You took care of me?"

"Yep. When you were first born Sephiroth was so happy to finally have a child of his own to love and lavish. But he knew nothing about taking care of them. He only knew how to have fun. Not aware of what to feed a baby, how to burp them, change them. He didn't know a damn thing. And with no mother well you were pretty much doomed. So I stepped in and stayed with you and Seph for a good 3 years, nursing you. Once you got more sturdy for your father's 'love' I left. Bad idea."

Riku put his head on the older man's shoulder an action he had never made before but felt that he was closest thing he had to a _real parent. _

"When I left, I immediately got a call from your father later that night that you got gravely ill. He said you were on fire and he didn't know what to do. So, I went over and nursed you back to health until you were back to you're grinning self. I came constantly to check up on you to make sure you were well. At first you loved it, but after a while your father started flirting with me and he started giving me a lot his attention."

Smoke blew from scarred lips into the air the smell of nicotine trailing into Riku's senses, "With his diverted attention all on me, well my body, he focused less on you. And slowly you began to hate me. Despised me really. You tried everything in your power to keep me away from your father, from screaming because of imaginary stomach pains to lavishing him with cutesy gestures. I remember when you were seven and your dad announced I was officially moving in with you two. That was the day you flat out said you hated me…wished I was dead…you even called me a slut. Beats me where you picked that word up from."

Genesis chuckled lightly as he ground his butt in a nearby ashtray. Riku soaked all the information in. Unfortunately he was far too young to retain all the good times he had with the red head, only being able to access the bad memories of his clingy nature toward his father, which now appeared to be in vice versa.

"I'm sorry Genesis. I don't hate you…I'm sorry for making you think that way." He wrapped sorry arms around the man's midsection. Genesis returned the favor kissing the top of the model's head, "Sor'right Riku. I don't hate you either."

"Thanks for living."

A tear fell from the ex SOLIDER's eye, "Yeah, you too."

******

CS: Aw~ Look at that! A tender moment between enemies. Well they're not much of enemies any more. But will this finally get Riku to sleep? Who knows, I honestly wasn't expecting this story to be THIS long. All well I wade it out. I'll update soon. And plz review~ Tho I've gotten a strange on and one that kinda made me rethink even finishing this story. But I'm over it! Any Review is cool with me, BRING IT!


	16. Epiphany

CS: Alright, new chapt. I liked writing the Hospital scene for this. "What a hospital scene! Oh noes!" Don't worry nothing big. So enjoy~

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the FF franchise in anyway shape or form.

******

Riku and Genesis stepped into the dining room where Sora and Angeal had a large feast awaiting the two. "Wow, you guys really over did it." Riku stared at the table at the assortment of food. "Yeah, really. Not like we can eat all this! What a waste." the cripple man mumbled as he took a seat at the table.

Riku only smiled as he took a step to follow.

Everything went into slow motion. All of the sudden Riku black out. Eyes clouding over as he fell forward to the floor. Sora screamed, at the unresponsive lover his head crashing hard upon the tiled floor . Riku felt nothing however as his mind was taken millions miles away the echoing howl of the author's scream drifting along for the ride as his vision went black,.

*******

"Do you think he's dreaming?"

"If he is, I wonder what?"

"Porn."

"Roxas not everyone has Porn on the brain like you."

"Axel does!"

"That's right! My dream is to star in a Porno!"

"Ya'll are some dumb asses."

Riku slowly opened his eyes to be greeted to blurry masses of colors. When the images finally came to, he found: Three gay couples, One straight couple, and a two kids crushing his legs as he lay in a starch white bed.

Blue eyes sparkling and glowing at the sight of a wide awake Riku. "Mommy! Look he's awake!" Miyuki pointed a finger at the model.

Axel came over and pulled the two children off the bed so Sora had a route to glomp his lover from his place in the arms of his father, which he did in gusto.

"Oh, my God Riku I was so worried!" He littered the confused man with kisses as tears wet the sheets. "Take it easy Sora I'm fine."

"Actually you're not, Ri." Aerith spoke the ever clingy Zack Fair draped on her petite frame. She tapped her head with her pen to gesture Riku do the same. His hand slowly trailed up to touch his forehead. Bandages.

"You hit your head pretty hard sweetie." Cloud pulled Zack into an available seat so he wouldn't get in Aerith's way.

Aerith sauntered over to the man shining a blinding light into his eyes before clicking it off and nodding. "Not any serious damage however. Would you like to explain, why you passed out so suddenly?"

Riku blanched as he held Sora closer to his body. Green eyes scanned the room, Cid sat in a chair with Vincent behind him massaging his shoulders. Leon sat beside his husband eyes as red and glossy as his child as he stroked Lyric's hair lovely as he doze. Axel and Roxas lounged on the wall. Miyuki and Kin sat on the floor nodding off at the quiet of the hospital. Worried eyes all on the model.

"Where's Genesis?"

"He left to get back home, he said he couldn't bare to see you like this and gives his best wishes." Sora smiled weakly.

"Now, Don' try to get outta dis! Why the hell did ya pass out make my lil grandbaby bout have a heart attack?" Cid pressed, getting back on track.

He sighed, "I haven't been able to sleep lately."

"And how long exactly is 'lately'?" Inquired the raven haired man, who was just as concerned at the rest of the group.

"Well, maybe 5, 6... years?"

The once worried eyes turned to that of shock. "You haven't been able to sleep in 6 YEARS!" Roxas exclaimed. Aerith nodded her head, "I thought so." She walked over to his cart at the far end of the bed.

"You thought so? Aer, is that even possible? I didn't sleep for half a year when Sora came back but that's not nearly as long as six years." Leon asked piecing together his lack of sleep with the bags under his eyes.

"Oh, yes it's very possible. It's call insomnia. He hasn't slept or gotten enough of it to be fully rested, therefore he fainted, er, passed out. Sorry, that sounded a little girl."

She smiled sweetly as she flipped through gibberish on the pages. Leave it to Aerith to make light on a clearly serious situation. Leon turned back to the patient, "Why can' t you sleep Riku?"

Great, the question Riku was hoping wouldn't come up. He looked down at Sora who only spoke with his eyes, as if saying, 'They deserve to know Riku. Tell them.' Riku sighed again, "Does anyone have a cigarette?"

*******

Once the young children were fast asleep in their grandparents arms Riku began another sad chapter in his life. The one he wished he didn't have to speak of again. He told everything about the events that transpired all those years ago, how Sephiroth had kidnapped Sora with the help of Genesis who really wanted no part of it. How he was given what he deserved in the end by getting pounded by his father and witnessing the murder of a friend.

The family did not weep for Riku. Their tears were all dried up, from the strong heat and hatred that rose and boiled in their bodies. When Riku finished Cloud stood and walked to the young man. Riku looked up in fear at the craze SOLIDER, but that fear turned to shock when he felt a strong firm hug from the other. When Cloud disengaged the hug he nodded to the confused man kissed each of his kin's cheeks and Leon before exiting the hospital, a determined look on his face. "Cloud?" Leon rose and peeked out the door to find the blonde man walking towards the elevator.

The missus handed Zack the slumbering Lyric as he jetted out to catch up with him. Roxas frowned, "I'm sorry you had to go through that Ri. But I can't be all like babbling brook ya know, you raped my bro after all."

Riku nodded, he wouldn't make a big out of it either. It was done and over with. Aerith took the now empty seat beside Zack, watching her husband stroke the fine hairs on the child's head, "So the trauma from the past is keeping you from sleeping?"

"I thinks so, I mean every time I close my eyes I hear screams and see blood."

Just then the room heard the loud yell of Leon from the hallway. Cid quickly stood and raced out the room to make sure his son was alright as did everyone else. The group looked at Leon trying to hold back a frenzied Cloud from going into an elevator, his frame visibly shaking at the strain of keeping the Mako packing man at bay.

"Cloud please don't! Think of the kids! I need you here Cloud please!"

Zack jumped into hero mode handing the now awake and wailing babe to his wife as he, Cid and Axel all tried to restrain the man, after Leon was knocked away. "Come on Spikes, what's gotten into you?"

"Kill him. I have to kill him Zack. Let me go!" The voice wasn't even human like anymore, it was dark and low his eyes a frightening blue his pupils contracted into a speck.

Kin and Miyuki joined their brother in crying at the sight of their father. Vincent held the two children close as Roxas and Sora checked on their mother.

"Kill who? What are you talking about Cloud?" Zack asked trying to soothe him with words. Cloud elbowed Cid harshly in the stomach, the action making Vincent's red eyes light up in rage, and headed butted the SOLIDER in the chin. The raven haired man smirked, "It's gonna take more than that to shatter my jaw Spikes, now what are you getting at?"

"Sephiroth…" he growled. Other doctors and nurses looked in on the scene in horror, some attempting to call the cops but Aerith halted them and told them to return to their work.

Riku looked at the mess he had caused. Because of his story, he released the sleeping beast within the Mako poisoned SOLIDER who was now Hell bent on destroying his father.

"Daddy Please!" Sora cried, "Stop!" Roxas shouted as the two held their mother's quivering body. Cloud knocked all three men off of his body in various directions The partners of each going to their designated mates. Now free of the distractions Cloud took a step into the elevator but was stopped by the body of Riku guarding the entry way. Animalistic eyes pierced into Riku's terrified Green ones. "Move boy." He growled.

Silver hair shook at the denial of the demand. "No, Cloud! I understand you want to kill my father. Hell I don't blame you but look, look at what you're desires have done to your family." Cloud turned the people behind him. When his eyes fell on his children they screamed loud in fright and clung to their Grandfather for dear life. The crazed SOLIDER looked hurt for a moment, his own children terrified of him. The blue eyes scanned the rest of the room, his mate and eldest boy huddled in the corner. Leon was crying. "Do you see? All the hurt you caused them. You can't go through with it. You'll only cause more pain."

"Lion. My Lion is crying…"

Riku furrowed his brows. Lion? That now that was a pet name. Literally. "That's right. And if you leave and kill Sephiroth he'll cry even more."

"More…?"

It was like talking to a child, "Yeah. Cause then you'll be arrested and sent to prison. And if you're in prison they won't be able to see you again."

Cloud looked at his family and friends. Won't be able to see them again? "But…Sephiroth…"

"Forget Sephiroth! Chasing after him won't change the consequences."

Cloud frowned bowing his head in guilt and thought. "But…Sephiroth…hurt you…"

"I'll get over it! Sometime you just have to get over things, you can't…you can't let them get to you." Why did this sound familiar to Riku. He shook his head and focused on the maniac in front of him.

"Think about! If you go to jail it would break your Lion's heart and if his heart is broken…well you may not have another child to look forward to when you get out."

Cloud's eyes lit up in frantic worry at the Prego man who held on to his stomach. "Child…die?"

Riku nodded. Cloud dropped to his knees and cried in frustration. If he killed Sephiroth, Mama Lion would be sad. If mama lion was said, baby may not be born. If baby not born…Leon lifted his form from the wall and approached the broken man. Seeing familiar brown boots Cloud looked up, pupils back to their regular state eyes glossy with tears. "Won't kill…" Leon embraced the poor man kissing his forehead and rocking him gently as the others breathed in relief that the SOLIDER was sane enough once more.

Sora and Roxas joined their mother in the huddle glad that their father was family calm. Cloud looked up at his other children wrapped in Vincent's protective coat, he held his arms wide for closure. The two whined and hesitated to accept their father's love once more. Terrified he'd turn into the monster they had just witnessed. Cloud frowned, eyes begging for another chance. Miyuki held Kin's hand as the slowly made their way to their father's warm hug crying softly in his arms.

*****

The ride was long and tiring. As the families piled into their respected vehicles for the ride home. Cloud apologized to everyone for his behavior, especially to Cid and Zack for the onslaught.

"Tat nuthin' Spikes. Take more that of couple of cheap shots to knock this old man out of the game."

"Yeah, Cloud don't lose sleep over it. I'm a first Class SOLIDER after all." Zack grinned.

Riku and Sora watched from the window Miyuki and Kin in either of their laps fast asleep once more. "Thank you." Riku looked over at the burnet, "For what?" Sora stroked similar brown hair on the young girl's hair, "I don't maybe for soothing the beast. I was afraid that my dad was really going to go through it. Thanks for stopping him. It was really brave."

Riku blushed, "Ain't nothing." Sora smirked kissing the red cheek sweetly, "You know I find heroism very sexy."

Silver eyebrows raised, "Ah, really?" a hand caressing his inner thigh. "Perhaps I could thank you…again…in another more appreciated way…?"

Who knew Sora could be so Sexy. Riku kissed the other deeply, tongues dancing for the first time all day. "I'm game." he said against his lips.

*****

"Oh God Riku! Ah! Ah! Please!" Sora moaned loudly as Riku pounded the author into the bed for another night.

Thin legs were held around his waist wide as he thrust his length in and out of the tight hole. The springs creaking and whining at the hard play in the bed. Sora gripped the bed sheets twisting the fabric as his body was sent on a rollercoaster of pleasure. Riku's hips working nonstop to send both he and Sora over the edge. "Riku, God! Fuck me harder!" The sudden swear really heated Riku's body even more giving him the drive to give Sora pelvis bruising thrusts, each one taking a deliberate blow to his prostrate.

Riku's name was echoed throughout the room as the author came in a rush, cum splattering on the two lovers chest and chins, Riku followed foot filling the hot hole to the brim. He waited a moment before pulling out to be greeted by an avalanche of Semen.

Riku grimaced at the mess as he stood to fetch towels from the bathroom to clean the mess. "God, Riku your amazing." He heard in the bathroom, a smile dawning his lips.

"I try babe." He said coming to mop up the mess but was halted by his lover rubbing his hole to collect the substance before sticking it on his tongue deviling in the taste of Riku. "Sora, the things you do to me." Riku shook his head as he kissed Sora in a passionately. "I love you Ri."

"Love you too doll." Riku responded cleaning the other's unfinished snack from the sheets and body. Once cleaned he joined the awaiting partner in cuddling as he turned out the light. The two lay there listening to one another's heartbeats in the dark.

"Riku…you have to see your father. Tomorrow." Riku looked down into brown spikes, "What?"

"You have to end this. If you don't see your dad you'll probably never get to sleep. You scared me today. The way you blacked out like that…" Riku felt warm drops land on his bare chest. Riku tightened his hold on the smaller form, "Alright…I'll see my dad."

"Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow."

*****

CS: Tomorrow. No, I'm kidding, It won't be literally tomorrow. But it will end…soon. Last chap coming up guys. I promise you will not be disappointed…I think. IDK I hope you won't but well, I guess we'll see. :3 I hope you guys got that irony/symbolism in the text…if not don't beat yourself up over it. It's in there. Somewhere. Thanks for following me thus far, I really appreciate it. And for those who haven't reviewed, why don't you drop a line?


	17. Maybe not Tomorrow

CS: Okay, so this is NOT THE LAST CHAPTER the second to last? Yes. I decided to break it into parts. Why? I myself am not sure, I guess to hold you over. B/C technically I only have ONE MORE WEEK OF SUMMER before two drooling weeks of nonstop band camp. Yay? So I will try my hardest to finish the story before school starts back and before camp.

Disclamer: I do not own KH or FF series or characters in anyway shape or form. PLEASE DON"T SUE!!

******

What was suppose to be tomorrow for the young man to confront his father and return to his regular sleeping habits ended up being a whole week. Riku postponed seeing his rapist. Making excuse after excuse, to not be forced to see the man. Each day assuring Sora he'd be able to get to sleep after a nice go around.

And each night after Sora pleasured his heart out for the other in hopes of tiring him out so much he'd just doze off like he did himself Sora awoke to find the other watching him sleep in all hours of the night.

Now Riku sat on the porch step cell phone in hand as he got an incoming call from Setzer checking up on him.

"So how's the Va-K going? Sleeping soundly I'm taking it?" The agents voiced purred on the other end. Riku could picture his employer's fingers drumming on the Ebony Desk he sat at awaiting his answer.

"Not exactly."

"Riku…"

"Don't get upset! Look," Just then Sora walked out on the step with sea salt flavored ice cream offering one to the other as he pecked him on the cheek and took a seat beside him. "Give me a couple more days and I'll have everything under control. Promise." He grinned at the sigh on the other end.

"You know your little reunion is coming out of my pocket."

"That's why you're the best Agent ever!"

"You owe me."

"I know."

The model hung up the phone and slung an arm around Sora's shoulders. "Management troubles?" the burnet inquired biting the tip of his pop off.

"Kind of, my agent's wondering when I'm coming back. Good guy." Riku licked at his favorite childhood treat.

Sora nodded, "You know I got a call from my publisher earlier. She said that a movie producer is a huge fan of my books and wants to turn my story into a film."

Riku's eyes lit up, "Baby that's great!"

The author looked unenthusiastic as he lazily licked his melting salty treat, "I guess. He wants to change some things though."

"Like?"

"He wants to put Disney characters in place of some of the minor characters. Disney characters Riku!!" He pouted, "People may not take my story seriously and brush it off as some stupid kid crap."

Riku smiled at his lover's predicament and ruffled his spikes. "I'm sure it won't be bad. There's no way they can screw up the creative genius that is Sora." The author shoved his boyfriend away. Riku stood and stretched the popsicle stick hanging between his lips.

Though he hadn't been able to sleep, he felt 100x more relaxed and at ease. He hadn't passed out since the Genesis thing, which was good. Aerith assured Sora that the boy did not have any concussions or brain damage from the fall. All was well. Well, besides the fact that Riku was working on his seventh year of insomnia.

It was Sunday and tomorrow Sora had to go back to college. He went Three days a week, Mondays Wednesdays and Thursdays at the local community college. Riku hated when the student went to college. It left him bored and sexless. Most times he spent his time entertaining Kin and Miyuki and helped Leon with the baby when Cloud went on deliveries till his break where he came to check that his family was still alive and breathing, show his affection to his husband and roared off to work on his bike. When the children slept he spoke with Leon occasionally being joined by Vincent and Cid who visited frequently.

Riku learned more than he would have liked about the man as a child.

When Leon was tired and need resting or was busying talking to Cloud on the phone the model hung with Roxas who peeked in here and again with Axel both drenched in black trench coats. He'd asked them once before weren't they hot in full length leather coats? Axel answered by holding a knife to his throat and asked him to repeat the question. He was kidding of course but a weapon was a weapon, and if it was in your friend's hands it was hell a lot more lethal.

This was an average day without Sora who arrived home tired and hungry around one thirty on a good day. Riku would followed the teen everywhere massaging his tense shoulders as he ate and cuddling with him for a nap after a stress relieving sexing watching him work on homework until he finished and they sexed once more.

The model felt arms wrap around his waist and smiled lovingly at the affection of the other. "Riku…you're shaking again."

Shit. Did the man always have to bring up his insomnia. Though Riku in truth felt relaxed his body gave tell tale signs of exhaustion, like constant shaking and fidgeting, the clear evidence of his heavy bags under his beautiful eyes, and his hair not being as shiny and healthy. Sometime the model would stumble while walking suddenly. A low appetite seemed to have something to do with the other as well.

Riku broke Sora's warm hug and looked at his concerned mate with furrowed brows. "You haven't seen your father yet." he stated with a monotone voice. The one he used whenever he was disappointed or upset.

Riku rubbed his neck embarrassed. "No not yet."

"See him Riku. Now."

Green eyes almost popped out of his head, "Now?! No way I'm seeing that bastard now!" Sora crossed his arms, "Then when? 'Tomorrow'." He air quoted.

"Fine, Tomorrow!"

"No, not Tomorrow!"

It took a lot for the model not to smack the author upside the head for his confusing nature. "Why not tomorrow? You just said--"

"I know what I said! I was kidding A. and B. I don't want you to go by yourself. I want to be there when you confront your dad."

Riku could see how important this huge 'reunion' if you could call it that, was to his boyfriend. After all his father had fucked up his life too. From the start actually. Riku sighed, "Fine. How bout Tuesday then? You don't have classes on Tuesday, right?"

The burnet nodded as he connected his hand within his lover's beginning their walk along the sandy shores. The sky was bright and the sea was shining, a perfect day on the island of Destiny. Standing in the coarse sands barefoot always brought content and happiness to Riku heart. Standing beside the love of his life made him feel even better.

Riku stopped the stroll as he pulled Sora into a sweet kiss, filled with love and passion. Sora moaned as a skillful tongue snaked its way into his carven. Hands roamed soft skin, tracing over trails already traveled. Kissing, for the two always got them excited. Never knowing what was abound next. One thing always leading to another.

When the gesture of love was broken Riku put his forehead against the others, looking deep into dreamy orbs. "Sora I love you."

Sora pecked the man's nose, "I love you too Riku."

"Sora I swear to you once all this is finished and I've gotten the 6 years of sleep I need, I will marry you."

Blue eyes lit up as his young heart increased in speed, "Riku…really? Honest you will?"

Riku smiled at the blushed that dawned on the other's hopeful face he kissed each side of his face, "I swear it. You and me forever and always."

"Babies?"

"Hm?"

The taller man looked down at the suddenly embarrassed Sora. His eyes averted else well, the blush deepening in color, "Could we have babies too?"

"As many as you want."

Sora kissed Riku for that tears in his eyes. When Sora first became famous he liked the feeling. The sense that people loved you and the thing you loved doing. He loved the attention, but it wasn't on the top of his List of Fulfillments. Sora always wanted to have a family, a big one like the one he was apart of now. He wanted to be surround with love and children. Riku swore it would be so, it the only thing he's ever wanted.

The loud roar of Fenir back from the drugstore could be heard racing close toward the house. Sora ran toward his father, a huge smile on his face. "Daddy!"

Cloud parked his bike and removed his shades his glowing mako eyes softening at the sight of his gleeful first born child. Sora gave his parent a strong hug, the blonde man stroking brown spikes affectionately. Riku smiled on the scene, he hoped he'd have the same love once he became a daddy. "Daddy, guess what Riku just said!"

That sentence made Riku's heart skip a beat, blanching at the now uninterested look in Cloud's eyes as he dismounted his vehicle. "Riku said when he gets to sleep he's going to marry me! And we're gonna have lots and lost of babies together!"

Cloud paused for a moment but upon seeing his son's excited face smiled and kissed his forehead, blue eyes making sure to give Riku the dirtiest and most intimidating look he could dish out before departing into his home.

******

Sora and Riku followed Cloud's lead inviting Miyuki and Kin to come out and play with them while Mama and Papa played in the bedroom with no interruptions. The two eagerly accepted rushing out into the water as Sora carried baby Lyric in his protective arms.

Riku joined the young kids throwing them high and swinging them in the waves as Sora watched from the shore.

"Babysitting?"

Sora turned and smiled at his brother and lover who approached them from the brush. "Yeah, mom and dad are knocking boots again."

Roxas took off his hot coat to reveal his strong lean chest, "Isn't mom pregnant?"

"Yeah, so? You can do it if you're pregnant as long as your careful."

Axel sniggered as he too removed his coat to reveal his toned muscled chest, "That's what I plan to do to you Roxy. Fuck ya once to get the seed planted and fuck over and over again until the baby comes." Delivering a hard kick to the stomach the red head went crashing into the sea, the twins laughing all the way.

*****

The group played for hours before the baby began to wail from the heat and hunger, the other two children admitting their hunger as well. They went back inside the cool home to find Cloud making the only thing he knew how to make for his kids: sandwiches.

A huge platter set in the center of the table filled high with sandwiches of all sorts, from PB&J to ham and cheese.

"Yay! Daddy made his super awesome sandwiches!" Miyuki chirped taking a PB&J Axel's large coat covering her shivering body. Kin waddled over to his father hugging his leg as he cooked, something Riku noticed he did whenever someone cooked in the kitchen especially Leon. The SOLIDER lifted the toddler onto his hip as he finished a turkey sandwich handing it to the hungry child.

The older boys took a sandwich as well, "Where's mom?" Sora asked his father as he took a seat next to Miyuki watching her eat her second sandwich. "Sleeping. He's tired."

"Your telling me." Roxas mumbled to his boyfriend making sure his enhanced ears didn't pick up the snickers.

The phone rang and Sora stood to answer it, handing the baby over to his father who continued to feed him his bottle, shushing his whines and whimpers. Unlike the rest of his friends Riku didn't eat any sandwiches. Though his stomach was hungry he was far too tired to chew and digest it. Cloud noticed Riku's ungrateful nature on not dining on the lunch he had prepared and frowned, "My sandwiches too good for you, boy?"

Riku jumped in startled as peeved eyes glared at him in intimidation. "No-no it's not that, it's just-"

Just then Sora screamed from the other room the group peeking in to see what was going on. Sora was grinning like a fool as he nodded to whatever was being said on the other end of the phone. "Yeah, okay, see you then! Congrats!"

He hung up and looked at his family, unable to keep his excitement, "Aerith's pregnant!" he screamed. Roxas and Miyuki joined their brother in squeals jumping up and down at the news. Kin, not completely sure what pregnant was hollered in glee as well. The noise was so loud that it brought out a sleepy Mama Leon his belly even bigger than before. Covering his naked frame with his robe he kissed his husband's cheek a perplexed look on his face at the dancing children before him.

"What's all this?"

Sora turned to his birthparent, "Mommy, Aerith's pregnant!"

Leon face lit up with excitement and pride. Aerith had always been by his side checking on his babies and delivering each one of his beautiful children successfully. She deserved to have a babe of her own, for he knew behind closed doors the many failed attempts of conceiving. He was elated to know she finally had the seed planted deep within her happy garden.

"Zack's spreading the word and wants to celebrate! He invited us over to their house for the evening! Oh, yeah. He also said she has a surprise for you."

"For me?" Leon furrowed his brows. What was the expecting woman plotting?

Sora nodded the grin on his face still stained there unable to hide his happiness. "I'm gonna be an uncle!"

Leon shook his head gently carefully taking a seat in one of the chairs his eyes catching the many sandwiches piled high but ignored them for the moment. Kin crawled into his open lap, "Actually it's more like cousin, I think. You're going to have a new cousin. If you want to be an uncle,"

He pointed each of his other children, "one them would have to bear the child."

"Well, get too it Roxy!" The thug gave his twin a intimating look, "Excuse me? Who says I'm the one who gonna get knocked up." He nodded his head to his boyfriend eating two sandwiches at once, "If anyone's gonna be popping out babes its this guy right here."

Axel glared at his young lover mumbling something incoherent but along the lines of 'How come?'

"Because you eat for two anyway."

The red head pouted while the room erupted in laughter.

*******

The surprise Aerith had in store for Leon was a real surprise indeed. In fact, when the large family journeyed to the other side of the island they were greeted to not only the grinning Zack and radiant Aerith but also a young black haired girl in yellow shorts and a green tank clinging to the back of the captain.

"Yuffie!" Leon exclaimed, rushing over to the small girl embracing her tight as tears threatening to roll down. The excitable teen was just as emotional gripping tight to his Leather jacket sobbing in laughter at their reunion. "Leon! Oh my God, its been so long. Too long!" Unfamiliar with the particle girl who brought tears to not just Leon but the made the Captain himself have glassy eyes, Riku whispered to Sora for some answer.

"She's an old friend of my Mom's. They go way back."

Yuffie parted the hug, returning to her more spirited self. "Jeez Sor when you put it like that I sound ancient!" She glomped the two twins ruffling each of their spiky hair, "And how are my fav nephews?"

The two shoved the rambunctious woman away sending her giggling as she tripped over converse feet.

"Fine." They said in unison.

The raven haired girl's grin grew wider at the sight of Leon's other children, "Wow, you did good Squall. Look at all the babies."

Cloud gave a 'humph' in response, which translated in ill spoken spouse is, 'there would BE no babies if it weren't for me. What, I gets no credit?' Yuffie skipped over to the baby wielding blonde who sneered at the young woman. "You sure haven't changed, ey spiky?" She attempted to ruffle his hair but Cloud, knowing far too well of the woman evaded her touched and cowered behind his spouse.

The raven haired girl pouted at the uncomfortable man, "Jeez Cloud, when Leon told me about the Mako thing I thought you'd be some drooling vegetable, but I can your just as much as an asshole as before."

******

The group went into Aerith and Zack very large and stunning home, a mansion if you would filled with at least 20 rooms and 18 bathrooms. It was styled in a Victorian appeal much like Vincent and Cid's resided, with the ivy scaling the front. Aerith escorted the friends and family to the poolside portion of the home where the party was planned to be held. She was clad in her Pink bikini as was Zack in his black and blue swim trunks. Cid went back to grilling, golden chest hairs exposed for all to see while Vincent returned to his previous conversation with Aerith. Though not wearing his usually dark attire and heavy cape still found comfort in being fully dressed in a light black button up and slacks.

"Alright Pool time!" The young woman began to strip off her tank and shorts to reveal her green bikini underneath. Miyuki giggled at the woman's antics and did the same taking off her, or rather Roxas's gazette tee, into her swimming suit. Kin joined in taking his shirt off too.

"Let's go go GO!" Yuffie grabbed the two children running toward the water and jumped in. A cosmic explosion of water erupted from the pool getting everyone wet.

When Yuffie resurfaced with the two kids they were giggling their heads off, "Come on in the waters great!"

The older kids began to discard their clothing to join in the water while Leon and Cloud went to conversate with the happy woman and man. Roxas, too slow in removing his clothes, was grabbed by the waist by the red headed man who had tagged along.

He squealed, "no! Axel wait! I-"

But he was taken down into the clear waters of the pool with his boyfriend, making a large splash that sent the younger kids and Yuffie a drift a bit with the large waves that vibrated across the surface.

Sora looked at Riku with a large grin as he ran forward and flipped into the pool.

"Ooo! Nice one Sor!" Yuffie clapped as she bounced Kin on her back. Miyuki doggy paddled toward the Roxas who was currently trying to drown the red head, her bright Mako eyes looked at Riku who stilled stood somewhat dry on the concrete. "Come on Ri Ri!"

"Yeah, come on RiRi! Don't tell me you know how to swim!" The strange woman shouted.

Not being one not to show boat Riku turned around close to the pools edge and flipped backwards into the blue.

As he arose to take a breath of air, he noticed the eye roll of Roxas, "Show off."

*****

The party went on like that for several hours the youths splashing about in the pool while the grown folks sat around and talked. When food was served Yuffie talked to Riku the majority of the time not being familiar with the boy. From what Riku pieced together Yuffie Kisaragi was basically the sister Leon never had but someway or another got. Though she was not blood related to the family much like Aerith herself, she was stilled considered apart of the ever expanding family. Her father actually owned the Dojo Riku trained at as a kid.

She was a hyper kid and Riku liked her, sorta like a sister.

"Let's get this party on a roll!" The captain shouted bringing out a whole 24 case of draft beer straight from the cooler. Vincent shook his long mane that was tied in a loose ponytail, "Honestly Cid, where did you get that? I told you to leave your booze at home, there are children here for God's Sake."

The captain tossed all those of age a can, except for his own lover, Aerith and Leon. "Come on Vince, jus cuz you don't fancy the taste of beer don't mean you can jus bring down the mood."

"I have wine if you prefer it." Aerith chimed rising from her husbands lap.

Sora's eyes widened, "You drink aunt Aerith?"

She blushed and smiled, "On occasion. Sometimes the strain of the hospital can get to a gal. Or when Zack's gone on business." Sora smirked as he looked down at the can in his hand.

"Well kiss those days goodbye Aer. Once you find out your pregnant, your drinking days are over." Leon replied handing her a cold water from the cooler.

Sora's blue eyes looked around at the family who popped opened the cans, well, besides the Pregos and Vincent who helped himself to champagne colored wine.

"Sora you don't have to drink it if you don't want to." Leon said taking a sip of water, noticing his son's obvious discomfort.

Sora shook his brown spikes, "No, no its fine." He popped opened the fizzing drink taking another long look at the others who indulged in the liquid. Cid rose his half empty can to the air, "I call fer a toast!" Everyone rose their drinks to the air even Kin and Miyuki brought their juice boxes up, "To a healthy beaut of a babe that Aer is sure to have! Cheers!"

"Cheers!"

Everyone drank to the toast. Sora hesitated at first but took a small sip of the rather bitter drink. The stench was foul but he couldn't seem to put the can down.

******

"You are welcomed to spend the night." Aerith said slipping into her bathrobe, planning to retire to bed soon. "No I better get him home." Vincent said supporting a rather drunk Cid by the waist. "Ey, I ain't as wasted as Sor…HA that kid knows how ta…" His words jumbled together before his body completely slackened making his spouse shift his body weight to a more comfortable position.

Vincent rolled his eyes, "We will see you again Aerith. Congratulations again on your blessing." Aerith smiled sweetly kissing Vincent's cheek Leon's small children clinging to her robe all fresh and clean from their recent bath. "Bye Bye Grandpa Vinny! Grandpa Cid!"

Cid grinned foolishly to his two grandkids stumbling a bit under the influence of alcohol.

Aerith shut the door and sighed. Leave it to Cid to get smashed. But he was the least of her worries, he had Vincent to watch out through the night but her godson…

She and the two children peeked in by the poolside where the boys and Yuffie still lounged and talked, or rather watched a rather drunk Sora prance about.

"Guys Guys! Hey Hey! Do you think I can down this in under a minute?" The drunken author asked the group before him holding another beer can up. "Um, Sor don't you think you've had enough? I mean you drank like 7 beers…that's a lot for a minor." Roxas cautioned looking onto his older twin with worry.

"Pssh! Roxy you're too…you're too too! Seven beers is only like one in Dog years."

Yuffie could only laugh at the young man, how she loved to watch people get totally wasted! It was class A entertainment. And watching the alcohol virgin stumble and speak was the icing on the cake.

Axel also looked thoroughly amused, "GO for it Sora! I'll time you!"

"No! Sora that's enough, come on let's go to bed." Riku interjected he'd never seen Sora get smashed and the sight frightened him a tad.

The drunkard waved an hand at Riku, "Aw, baby its cool, its all cooly cooly cool." He gave a sloppy Thumbs up to Axel to start counting. "Go!"

And off Sora went chugging the poison as quickly as he could Yuffie and Axel egging him on, while Roxas and Riku looked at one another in worry.

Aerith also watched shaking her head as she stroked Kin and Miyuki's soft hair. "Aunty what's wrong with Sora?" The oldest of the two asked blue eyes looking up in concern. Aerith picked the small boy from the ground his head nodding off into slumber. "Sora's took in a lot of bad juice."

"Bad Juice? Why would he drink Juice that's bad for you." She yawned as Aerith led her upstairs for bed, since Cloud and Leon left previously to put down baby Lyric. "I don't know dear…I don't know."

Once the liquid was completely gone Sora let out a refreshed 'ah' as he turned the can upside down for all to see of his success. "Well, you made it. 49 seconds!" Axel and Yuffie clapped at the foolishly grinning burnet who stumble backwards tripping over his own feet and collapsed on his bottom on the wet concrete.

The action making the twin break out in a fit of giggles as Riku went to pick him up. "Come on Sor don't you want to go to bed? Just me and you…."

Riku of course was not about to sleep with the drunkard sexually, that was against his morals. But if luring him with fake sex would stop the drinking so be it. He wouldn't lose sleep over it.

Sora glomped his boyfriend, "Awwww, Rikuuu…you're such a gentlemen." Riku rolled his eyes as he led the uncoordinated burnet toward the door.

"Good night Sora!" Yuffie called after the two giggles still erupting when she caught a glimpse of his far away eyes and stupid smile. When Riku reached the door Sora stopped him, "Wait Riku I have to pee."

"Okayy, you can go when we-Sora what the fuck are you doing!?"

Riku stopped the burnet from pissing on the wall anymore before stuffing his package away and shoving him into the house to leave an embarrassed Roxas and the laughter of Yuffie and Axel.

*****

It took Riku a good 15 minutes to get the other upstairs to their designated room, due to a rather horny and sensual Sora who continuously took Riku off his path to lavish him with messy kisses and inappropriate crouch grindings. Whispers of dirty things he wanted his dominate to torture him with, though sexy to the blonde he refused to go through with it and continued his voyage till he got to bedroom where Sora jumped on the bed stripping himself from his swimming trunks.

"Come on Riku, sex me!" He hollered laying on his back legs spread wide and invitingly hands fondling his balls and anal hole sensually eyes half lidded staring at Riku to take the bait.

Though his dick jumped a bit at the sight, Riku shook his head folding his arms across his bear muscled chest, "No Sora. You're drunk. Too drunk. You need to get some sleep. You have to wake up early to go swing by your place. Remember, you do have school tomorrow."

"Noo!" He whined like a child thumping his legs on the mattress as Riku came over to tuck him in. "Yess!" He mimicked pulling the sheets up his exposed body. The burnet whined something and Riku rolled his eyes before joining the other holding him close as he slowly slipped into slumber.

"Mmm, RiRi you're so warm…like hot chocolate…"

Riku quirked a brow and smirked, "Hot chocolate, huh?"

"Yeah…I could…drink you all…day…."

"Well that sounded kinky."

Green eyes snapped up to find Yuffie standing in the door way her bikini replaced with a small tank and black panties.

Riku blushed, "W,what are you doing here?" She sauntered in nonchalantly plopping herself down on the bear dresser. "I came to talk to you. About…well, what happened?"

The model sighed. Figures she'd hear about it sooner or later. "How'd you hear about it?"

"Roxy told me. He tells me everything." She kicked her bear feet nervously, "I heard that you want to make amends with your old man."

"Yeah." Riku looked down at the slumbering drunk, drool trailing down his perfect lips. He smiled sweetly, "Sora wants to do it together. But honestly, I have no idea what to say."

"I mean do I yell at him, forgive him? Sora's entire family forgave me for what I did…do I do the same with my father?"

Yuffie rubbed the back of her head, "Look I'm no good at this kind of stuff. The whole 'Drama' scene never appealed to me…but if I was you I'd go and see how he apologizes to me first. There's no point in forgiving someone whose not sorry. You were sorry with the Sora thing weren't you?"

He nodded.

"Well then! That's what you'll do!" She hopped down from the dresser and crawled on top of the man, who blushed harder as he gazed into the open collar where perky breast hung invitingly. Hey, he never said he wasn't bi.

"You'll go down there and face your dad, mono y mono and settle things once and for all! If he doesn't come out and say sorry immediately well he doesn't deserve your forgiveness. Hell, you should report him for almost wasting Gen!"

Riku thought all this over. Would it really be that simple? His dad had a lot to apologize for. The kidnapping. The raping. The attempted murder. All pretty heavy things and the last Riku checked his father never apologized, he did things because he wanted to not to reconsider later.

This was it though. If he kept running from his fears he'd never get to sleep. He looked down at Sora. That promise, or rather swear. He swore once he was once again rested he'd marry this boy and give him the family he'd always wanted. It was now or never.

He turned his attention back to the browned eyed girl, "You're right Yuffie. I'm going to see him tomorrow."

"Wha, tomorrow!? Didn't you just say you and Sor-"

"I have to do this on my own Yuffie!" The girl looked shocked at being reprimanded. "If Sora tags along, it will only show how weak I am to my father. It's difficult to explain but I need to do this on my own."

Sora mumbled something in his dreams as he snuggled closer to his warmth sighing contently oblivious to the serious conversation taking place at that precise moment. The two watched the other sleep for a moment.

"So Tomorrow?" Yuffie questioned.

Riku smiled at the familiar conversation he had in bed with Sora weeks ago. This time however, there was no running or excuses to get him out of what he had to do. For Sora.

"Tomorrow."

********

CS: Does that sound familiar? I just HAD to stick Yuffie in there one way or another! I luv her! Aer's pregnant! Yay! Look at all this good energy! I can't wait to suck it out of the next chap. *Sinister giggle* BTW if you haven't voted on the prequel be sure to vote before the story ends, because when it does well, I'll close it. Please review! 59 so far! Oooo you guys are so kind. So kind!! I am feeling the love right now!!


	18. END

CS: The final chapter to E&A. Please enjoy~

Disclaimer: I do NOT own KH or the FF franchise in anyway shape or form. This is for pure entertainment purposes.

********

Riku woke Sora up early the next morning before the sun even rose to help get the hung over author ready for school. Sora whined and grumbled as he was lifted, washed, and dressed blue eyes narrow and cloudy still under the influence of the toxins bubbling inside his head causing mind splitting head aches. Once he was dressed and somewhat ready Cloud knocked on his door.

The father had the day off due to Cid's inability to work that day, so he afforded to take Sora back home to retrieve his books before dropping him off at school.

"He ready?" Blue eyes lit up the whole room like a flash light Sora mumbled along the lines of 'Turn the damn light out' but was ignored as Riku nodded to the blonde man.

Cloud slung his son over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes concluding it would be quicker this way till he gave him his special hang over remedy. The blonde nodded to the other his eyes narrowing oddly before walking away.

Riku sat on the bed staring at the wall he had been thinking of the best way to approach his father all night. He finally thought he had a good idea of what he'd do. He'd go over see how his father reacted, if it was sober and remorseful he'd let the man dish out his apology begging for his forgiveness which he would give IF that was indeed the case. If, however, he went and the father was in no way sorry for his actions…well, he hadn't thought that far ahead.

Once the sun was high and the sky and he heard the hustle and bustle downstairs in the kitchen, he got dressed in the clothes he arrived in washed up and headed downstairs.

Peeking his head around the corner he saw Miyuki and a still sleepy Kin at the table, dining on Pancakes with Roxas helping his mother fix more in the large marble and oak kitchen.

Riku took a seat next to the blonde haired child, "Smells good."

Leon and Roxas looked over their shoulders at the man behind them. Roxas smirked piling another plate with flapjacks, "You bet your ass it does. Nothing says lovin like my Mom's famous pancakes." He set the plate in front of the restless model. Leon smiled at his son, "Oh, if I didn't already know your only saying that because you want me to bail your little friend out of jail, I'd be flattered."

Roxas pouted taking a seat on the shiny stone counter, "Oh come on Ma, Demyx is a good guy."

Mama Leon leaned backed a bit cracking his spine from the weight the unborn child was putting on him, "I know he's a good guy Roxas. But I don't see why _I _have to bail him."

Riku drowned out the rest of the argument taking a bite out of his breakfast his eyes drifting to find Kin drooling and nodding off once more. "What's wrong with Kinny?" Riku asked through chews.

The small child only mumbled something incoherent as he lay his head down on the counter. Miyuki quickly swallowed her pancakes to respond, "Kin Kin told me that he had a nightmare!" Concern flashed in the mother's eyes as he lifted the tired form into his arms, "I know, he came in late at night into mine and your father's room wailing. He said he heard screams."

Riku blushed softly at what that certain 'scream' may have been. Instead of putting his thoughts forward he occupied himself with a small bite of his meal.

"He probably couldn't get to sleep cause he was too scared." Leon reassured his children and Riku kissing the boy on his porcelain skin. Roxas rose a brow, "That's not what he told me. Since Riku's third day, Kinny's been complaining about Daddy crushing him in bed. He says when he tries to get to you he squishes him."

Leon rolled his eyes. Knowing full well about what Kin was getting at, for he too had to fend off prevy hands throughout odd hours of the night. Once sex was on Cloud's brain, there was no stopping him, even if his own child slept between he and him.

"Well, when we leave for home Kin can sleep in his bed."

"But where will Roxy sleep?" Miyuki piped up finishing a whomping 11 pancakes! The girl could really put it away. Roxas nodded, "Yeah, I mean Riku's _suppose _to be utilizing my bed, but we _all _know he's not."

All eyes turned to their month long guest, who only smiled sheepishly wiping his clean mouth with a napkin. "You can have your bed back Rox. I think this may be my last day in town anyhow. I'll just crash with Sora with no added activities."

Miyuki whined at the 'last day' comment, "Hyuu~? You can't leave! Not yet!" She raced over to the boy grasping his leg in a tight embrace. Riku smiled kindly to the girl, "Well I have been here a _long _time. My agent's getting a little testy."

Leon swayed slowly, rocking the dozing child into a morning slumber, "You can stay one more day, catch you?"

"I guess but…"

"But nothing! Stay one more day, at least spend your last day with Sora. There's no telling when your see each other again." The wise words hit Riku's memory bank. Empty promises of marriage and children sprang from deep recesses of his brain. He would make Sora his forever. He just needed some time first. He grinned his genuine grin white teeth sparkling, "Alright one more day. But I have to get going. I have to do something before the day's out."

Roxas and Leon looked at each other quizzically before turning back to the model before them, "What do you have to _do, _exactly?" Roxas questioned, arms classically folded across his chest.

The platinum blonde freed himself from the small girl's grip and headed towards the door, "Oh, just want to see some old friends. You know, Tidus, Hayner…the lot of them."

Before Roxas could interject, explaining that they were all in college or out of state Riku had already departed out the door.

*****

The familiar walk toward his childhood home was both awkward and enjoyable. Many of the local people recognized the boy from past walks to school from home in vice versa. Each giving a hearty, "Good afternoon" "how are you ?" greeting and light conversation. Riku was happy to share a few words to get his mind off the rigorous task ahead of him.

To see his father after 6 years. Six years of sleepless nights, his mind cursed with images of gore and anguish, shrieks and screams that emulated from his own throat echoing through the darkness he saw through crimson splatters. To see him now, not as the man he admired and loved as a father and parent but as a rapist, a psychotic individual who had the sick notion of loving his own child more than any father should ever. To see him now was frightening.

He sighed as he came upon Paopu Dr. He was getting close now and he wished he had just let Sora tagged along for moral support. The small gestures of his hand squeezing his own shaking one, whispers of encouragement of bravery and pride that the other felt, anything but all the fears and insecurities that swarmed his being.

When get approached the large iron colored home with the navy roof and white shutters Riku froze. Could he really do this? Who knows what may go down? For all he knew, his father could still be the same bastard he had ran away from like a scared bitch.

A pale shaky hand knocked on the blue door and before he had another chance to run, a pale faced teen with large green eyes and sliver hair peeked from behind the wood. "Yes? Can I help you?"

*****

"That will be all today, thank you class you're all excused." The chemistry professor responded packing his things for lunch as the small class shuffled their own belongings to escape for their hour of freedom. All but a certain burnet who lay in his current position head down on his desk blue orbs concealed behind tired lids.

Tidus, long time friend of the author nudged him with his chem. book, earning grunts of disapproval, "Come on Sor, I'm starving! Get your lazy ass up!"

Tired bloodshot eyes glared at the tanned blitz ball star, "I'm not lazy. And don't swear at me. I'm tired."

He lay his tired head back down on the Oakwood once more, the energetic friend sighed, "Your not tired, your hung over. So it's your own fault! What were you thinking getting wasted the day _before_ school? That's pretty irresponsible."

Sora stuck his tongue at the dirty blonde man, the other mimicked the childish gesture chuckling as the other finally found the energy to stand on exhausted legs. Tidus, being the number one friend he was, offered to carry his books. The two headed out into the open campus, the sun shining down making the burnet's throbbing head pulse even harder. He scowled, hand creating a makeshift veil over his eyes.

Scanning his surrounding he found all was happy and cheery. Friends lunch and company ship with one another, teachers discussing social topics with other teachers. When blue eyes reached the school gates his whole face lit up with excitement, "Dad?"

Indeed it was the blonde hair SOLIDER standing at the crimson gates, Fenir humming softly behind him.

"Hey it's your Daddy! Aw, Sor-Sor's daddy came for lunch. Ain't that just the-"

"Can it Tidus." Sora interjected taking his books back from the other as he approached his father, his stoic face as emotionless as ever in the sights of his first child grinning and fast approaching. The two shared a quick hug, well, Sora gave a hug and Cloud gave the classic puppy pet to his spikes.

"What are you doing here?" Blue eyes excited and happy though his head was having a Hell party using his brain as a boom box. The blonde shrugged, "I thought we could have lunch together. Is…that alright?" Lone wolf eyes honed in on the tan boy behind his son. Sora looked back at Tidus who waved foolishly and shouted, "Hiyah Sora's Dad!" to the entire campus.

The burnet laughed at his father's reaction, as if to say, 'You honestly hang with people this unbearable? '

Or, 'They're just letting anyone into college nowadays, huh?'

"I'm going out for lunch Ti! Why don't you go eat with Wakka?" Tidus gave a thumbs up at the advice as he headed toward a small crowd with a certain red head at the center.

When all was well enough Cloud boarded his bike, offering his son the stationary helmet each of his children had to wear when riding with him, though he himself only wore goggles.

As Sora reached for the helmet he suddenly felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. Something didn't feel right…

*****

"Can I help you?" The young man behind the door questioned again, green eyes narrowing at the suspicious man before him.

Riku furrowed his brows, "Uh, yeah, I kind of live here."

"Liar." the other snapped back, "You can't live here. No one lives here but me and General."

General? That had to be his father. What the hell was this kid doing 'living' with his dad? Riku folded his arms across his chest staring down the teen before him, "Listen. I use to live here, I'm the son of the General. My name's--"

"Riku? you're THE Riku?" the other halted opening the door wider, to show inside of the house as well as the peculiar teen himself. His clothing, short leather shorts and a tight black tank that exposed his midriff. Riku also noticed the blood stain on the floor was cleaned thoroughly and erased from existence. The teen didn't appear to be mad young, he was at least 17 who appeared to be the splitting image of himself. From his eyes to the shaggy length of his hair the boy look exactly like Riku.

"What do you mean 'THE Riku'?" Riku questioned taking a step into the home, eyes never leaving the look alike. The other said nothing but departed toward the living room, a silent command to follow. Riku sighed and followed.

The strange boy led the model into the Living room where none other than Sephiroth sat in the familiar leather chair he had molested Riku on. Riku froze in his spot, his feet too terrified to go any further. God, did he wish he had let Sora tag along.

The strange boy walked over the older man dropping to his knees beside his throne whispering things Riku could not decipher nor read upon his lips. The older man looked up suddenly eyes honing into his Blood, the icy and peculiar look in his eyes chilled him to the very bone, he flinched self-consciously.

Sephiroth saw the micro action as a smile curled upon his face, he stood from his seat arms outstretched as he sauntered toward his son.

"Riku…what a surpr-"

"Don't touch me!" Venom dripping with every word. The General halted his movement dropping his arms with a cat like grin still stained on his face. "Testy. Why don't you take a seat?"

"I'm fine here." Riku folded his arms tightly across his chest, as Sephiroth returned to his seat gesturing for the child beside him to retrieve refreshments. The mysterious teen did so quickly, his leather ass was smacked by Sephiroth's strong hand.

Once the boy had departed Sephiroth concentrated back on the boy before him. "Well, this _is _a surprise. It's been too long son…what five? Six years?"

Riku said nothing eyes cast to the floor, unable to look at his father's grinning face. "I missed you immensely Riku…did you miss me?"

"Go to hell." He spit back eyes glaring from under his sliver bangs. The man gave a chilling laugh at his son's childish behavior. How on Earth could he still be upset? Perhaps all he needed was another reminder of his love. Perhaps he's forgotten just how affectionate he can be.

The scantish boy returned with red wine and glasses he set them on the coffee table before the General making sure to bend over so much that his ass cheeks slipped out just enough for the other's enjoyment. Sephiroth grabbed the teen at the waist, plopping him in his lap hands roaming bear flesh in front of still heated eyes. The boy purred, rubbing his body against the firmer one.

"Where are my manners? Riku, I'd like you to meet Riku. Or, Replica Riku in your case. Your replacement."

"Replacement?" Sephiroth gestured for the boy to take a seat across from him, slowly yet surely Riku obliged earning sick grins from the odd couple. "Yes, well, after your little escape I found myself yearning for you once more."

Riku scanned the Replica more closely to find fading bruises and scars over is milky skin his eyebrow quirking self consciencously. The father noticed the quirk and chuckled once more, "I wanted to find someone just like you. Who acted like you and looked somewhat like you, and above all could deal with my…love. I went through A LOT of Riku's son." The Replica poured Sephiroth a glass of poison as well as Riku who took the glass politely but dared not drink it. There was no telling what this sicko told that slut to slip into his drink.

Sephiroth, on the contrary, drank in gusto his eyes never leaving his son's The Replica staring at awe at the man behind him. When he finished his drink and sighed contently he began again, "So, my beautiful child, why have you come back? After all these years I assumed…you'd be gone for good."

Riku gulped. Why the hell was he here? The man obviously was in no way sorry for his actions, in fact he went out to find a look alike to fuck around with! Riku smiled at his naiveté in thinking the man had changed, "Actually I have no idea." He stood to leave, "I'll go. I don't want to interrupt any of your plan activities with your…new play thing."

Surprisingly the father did nothing to stop the boy from leaving, merely watching between sips of his glass the Replica stroking long threads. Riku put his hand on the knob twisting it lightly. Then again harder, and harder! Locked. Cold sweat perspired on his goose bumping skin.

"What's the rush son? There's _so _much catching up to do." He heard the leather stretch at the sound of his father lifting his strong build from the chair. Frantically Riku rushed to the back door looking for another exit, only to find the door like the first. Hearing footsteps slowly making their way to the scared man, Riku jetted to the various exits around the home, each one locked.

Cornered in the kitchen where nowhere else to run Riku quickly grabbed a knife and wielded at the offender as he rounded the corner cat eyes dancing.

"Stay. Away. From me." He breathed, his breath ragged from fear and memories swarming from past experiences.

Sephiroth only gleamed and took a step as Riku ran dead toward him-

*****

Cloud ended up taking Sora to his favorite Drug store, buying him a hot sub while he munched on jerky and smoked. They sat outside on the sidewalk beside Fenir watching the cars zip past them enjoying one another's company through silence.

It was Cloud to break the silence first, "Are you happy?"

Sora looked to his father, quirking a brow, "Huh? Uh, yeah I'd say. Why?"

Cloud took a drag on his fag, "Are you happy with Riku?"

Sora chuckled, "Of course I am! I love him."

Cloud let out a breath smoke circling in the breeze, "Honestly?"

Now Sora was becoming a tad annoyed. What was with all the questions about he and Riku all of a sudden? "Yes daddy, I do. That's why we're getting married."

Cloud said nothing more at the comment on marriage smoking his cigarette in silence once more. Sora took another bite of his sandwich and instantly felt a jolt of pain pierce through his heart, freezing in mid action. Cloud looked to his son concerned, "Sora?"

"Something's not right…"

Cloud rose a brow as his Blood quickly retrieved his cell phone dialing up Riku's number. He tried at least 6 times every time leading to his voice mail. Something was definitely wrong, Riku always had his phone and always picked up. He flipped his phone shut with a growl.

"Something's definitely wrong. Very very wrong! Riku won't pick up…"

He tried Aerith's house phone knowing full well his mother was still there to conversate with Yuffie for her final visiting days. The phone was answered on the third ring by Yuffie, "Fair residence, can I help you?"

"Yuffie! It's me! Is Riku there?"

"Hiyah! College boy! Nah Ri's not here, from what I know he hasn't been home in a couple of hours."

Since when did Riku go out on the town without him? The sinking feeling in his gut sunk lower and lower as chills covered his body, "Do you know where he went?"

"Welll, Leon said he was going to see Tidus and Hayner."

"What? No, impossible! Riku knows that Tidus's is at school with me and Hayner moved to Twilight Town!"

"Oh."

Hmm, that 'Oh' didn't sound like an innocent, 'Oh'. More like a guilty one.

"Yuffie, do you know where Riku is?"

"…Maybe?"

"Yuffie please! If you know anything about where he may be PLEASE for the love of God, tell me!"

There was a long pause before the raven haired woman responded, "Weell, we were sorta talking about seeing his father last night when you were past out. And he…may be… most probably…there?"

"Yuffie…" Sora breathed. Eyes clouding with fearful and hurt tears. How could Riku go without him with something this important. To be wrote out on the plan, really hit home. Not only that but God only knows what that sicko was doing to him.

"I'm sorry Sora! Really I am! I guess the alcohol got to me too. I'm so sorry."

Sora breathed deep his father's hand on his shoulder, "I'll talk to you later Yuffie."

He hung up before she could get her two cents in, looking to his father with scared eyes. "Daddy…he's at the General's."

Mako eyes lit up with frantic anger as he mounted his bike handing Sora his helmet revving up to burn some leather. Sora took the helmet and held onto his father's waist as they sped off. Sora flipped his phone open once more and dialed another number…

****

The knife sunk in deep into Sephiroth's breast. Riku looked up in fear at what he would see as blood seeped through his clothing. Sephiroth looked at the knife within himself before making contact with his son eyes gleaming with delight. Riku's shaking in fear.

The model abandoned the knife and rushed away but was quickly cut off by the weight of the other upon his back. The air knocked out of him as he collapsed onto the tile. He screeched and struggled to get away, clawing at the tile so not to repeat the sin that happened all those years ago.

Sephiroth tried shushing his young clamping a large hand over his nose and mouth to cut off all means of air passage to cause the frantic boy to panic even more. As darkness clouded his eyes his heart beating so quickly it may burst, Riku reached toward the Replica peeking around the corner at the madness commencing before him. With no help from the other Riku's pale hand went limp as he slipped into subconscious.

*****

When Riku awoke his vision was hazed, a dim light above his head and his limbs heavy as lead, unable to move them. Not even an inch. As his vision slowly began to come, the shuffling of feet and whines were heard.

"General, please! Don't waste your time on him!"

A loud echoing slap rang through Riku's throbbing head, his blurry eyes finally finding his father topless hand deep within the Replica's hair.

"Waste my time, the only time I wasted was modeling a wannabe like you."

He harshly threw the head from his grip, green eyes attaching to Riku's. "Ah, you've awoken." He sauntered, over the stab wound fully healed over, only a small scar lingered on the perfect flesh. The Blood scowled, as his father smiled his large hand stroked his damped cheek. "I'm relived to see you alive, I was worried I may have killed you." As he traced his finger over Riku's frowning lips, the restrained model lashed out and bit the man hard. Hard enough to draw blood, in fact.

He grinned satisfying at the red liquid oozing down the digit, the older man frowned at his son's action. Why was he being so terrible? It had been years since he had seen him, and what had he done? Swear at him, stab him and now denounced to biting! It was indeed tragic to look at his son's childish behavior, it seems a spanking was in order.

The thought of bruising and reddening soft pale flesh lit up Sephiroth's disappointed eyes, the small bite finally healed from mako. He tore Riku's shirt clean off with one swift motion, the model swearing and cursing at his actions as he tried to escape yet again, but it came to no avail.

His arms were tied together by an itching thick rope that was hooked on by a long metal hook from the ceiling. His feet were also restrained by iron shackles built into the floor. Every wiggled and shake Riku gave, the resulting would be a slight swaying or loud rattling of chains.

"Easy son, Easy. You'll be release after you learn to toward your Father."

"You are NOT my Father!" Riku screeched.

"What father does this to his child! Your sick and evil BASTARD!!"

Sephiroth's eyes lit up with indignation removing his belt as quick as lightning he went apes shit on all available flesh open for him to strike with mako induced strength. The loud pops and whips rang through the small confine but came nowhere close to the shrill screams that lashed from the bowels for Riku's being. The welts being struck once more with such force burst and bled, his entire torso bleeding and bruised.

Once tired from his merciless onslaught Sephiroth refrained from hitting the child anymore, his breathing ragged from sheer fury. "I…am not SICK!"

Riku only whimpered, his head now limp as the pain lingered and traveled throughout his already sore body. "Your mind has been corrupted by the faults and laws that society has forced us all to follow accordingly!"

He lifted Riku's tired face to look into his own crazed one, "Who says what is wrong and what is right? There is no shame in falling in love with your Blood. They throw hundreds away from showing no or little love for their own, what I scaled to should be praised!"

The Replica still stationed on the floor with a large red mark on his cheek stared in awe at the scene, but quickly shifted to distain when Sephiroth forced the defenseless boy into a kiss. The strong scent of Musk and savory spices that Riku was once so content with inhaling as a child now made him sick. A large hand pulling down boxer and pants combination to reveal the other limp penis.

Riku cried out into the kiss for unwanted hands to cease roaming and pumping. For a unwelcome tongue to slither back into it's rightful home. For all the madness stop. The nightmare to end. Going through his father's affection once was traumatizing, going through it again would be mind shattering.

The model closed his eyes as tears slipped past clenched lashes down his creamy skin, as a rather large bulge rubbed him the wrong way. In his dark mind Riku tried to calm himself with memories of his true love, but through the sickening experience his mind continuously kept drifting to time he did the same to him.

Perhaps he truly did deserve this. Though Sora and his entire family forgave him, didn't me the good Lord above did. Though he could not be spiritually deported to Hell, he could at least experience it physically.

He deserved this, all of this. He only prayed and begged for God to forgive his past mistakes and send down an angel to just take him now. Kill him, through this so he would not have to feel this anguish and pain.

"RIKU!"

Suddenly the strong scent of musk and spices dissipated switching to a familiar smell of sea air and vanilla.

Opening his eyes he found his father no longer molesting him but instead dog piled by the Mako poisoned Cloud Strife who tried to hold him down while Sora Strife tried to untie his bonds.

"Sora…?" His angel had come after all.

Blue teary eyes looked up in relief to know that he was still alive at least, "Don't worry Ri, we're going to get you out of here. Okay?"

Riku could not say anything, his eyes looking behind the burnets spikes to find his Replica gone. His brow furrowed in thought, could he have been the one to let the two in? Once his hands were free, Riku embraced the author who still frantically tried to get his shackles free.

Across from them, Sephiroth, now free, proceeded to kill the ex SOLIDER for spoiling his fun. "You insolent fool. You should have stayed home fucking that bloated bitch of yours!" Wielding his SOLIDER issued buster sword Cloud charged at his superior with blind fury, each blood splattering swing of the mighty sword was deflected of course by the quick counterattacks of the General's own Masamune he always carried at the hip.

Sora dug into his pocket successfully coming across a bobby pin. "Where'd you get that?" Riku inquired, not understanding why he'd have one on hand.

Sora dug into the shackle lock, twisting and turning it, "Roxas gave it to me. Taught me how to use it. You know, just in case." The shackles unclenched with a satisfying clunk. Riku pulled up his pants the best he could as his lover took his hand and dragged him out of the room.

Sephiroth saw his free child, and growled loudly in indignation. He kicked the other parent in the sternum, momentarily knocking air from his lungs and his body to the ground. A heavy foot stomped on the blonde man's windpipe, he's breaths coming in heavy pants as blue eyes glared up at equally pissed green ones.

"First I'll take care of you, then it's that little drug baby of yours."

With a powerful thrust Sephiroth was able to jab the long blade deep within the breast of the male jamming it into the floor below. Cloud let out a low grunt as the Mako worked over the wound sealing him to the floorboards. Trapped.

The man growled in fury trying to relinquish the sword's hold deep within his ribcage, but the more he struggled the more pain circulated throughout his body and in turn heal over and began the torture again. The psychotic parent grinned sickly as he perused the two he was sure was still trying to escape in his large home, which in of its self was a maze.

"SEPHIROTH!!" Cloud shrieked to the man's back, as he walked out and shut the door.

*****

"Damn! Another locked one!" Sora shook the door handle furiously. Riku held his lover's open hand nerves still on end on what could have happened back there if he had come any later. Sora sighed and turned to the quiet man behind him, "Riku, are you alright?"

Green eyes fell on the floor, "Now that you're here."

The comment melted his heart the burnet gave him a reassuring grin, "Don't worry Ri, I'm getting you out of here. We just have to get outside."

The two started their slight jog back down the hall of doors, each one leading to another hall which lead to another sealed exit. Their eyes seeing nothing but starch white for the past 5 minutes as they tried to figure out a way out from the containment.

"Damnit!" The burnet exclaimed kicking the door with a frustrated sneaker, "Why the Hell do you have so many rooms!"

"For protection."

Sora turned to the victim, "My dad chose this house when I was young, so incase of emergency I could hide in one of the rooms." He shrugged, "They'd probably get lost by the time they found me."

The author rolled his eyes at the 'concern' his father had on the other, "That's great. Do you mind telling me how to get out of here?"

Riku took the lead leading the other man down the corridors, "If you don't know how to get out, how did you find me?"

"Well, when we got here the door was locked, my dad was actually planning on busting it down but someone must have unlocked it for us. By the time we got inside I saw a figure with hair like yours turn the corner. Every time I turned one he was down another. I thought it was you."

Riku said nothing on the subject of the Replica. That could be left for another day, right now the most important thing was getting away from his father. Far away.

Suddenly a loud screeched was heard deep within the halls of doors. Fearful of pursuit from the psychopath the two picked up their jog to a frantic run trying to escape the confines. Riku led the way as fast steady footsteps were heard echoing the tight halls.

Hearts beating quickly in unison as the steps became quicker and loudly, their own picking up speed as Riku swung open a door only to come face to face with menacing man. His eyes gleamed in hate, disgust and lust for his Blood. Sora shrieked as they successfully evaded a swing of the 6 foot long weapon. Finding their balance Riku spun the other around and haul tailed in the opposite directions for an alternate route away from the man, who was only feet away.

"There's no point in running, love!" the crazed man yelled attempting a jab at the burnet in his sight. He missed by a hair but that did not stop him from other blows before they turned the corner. "It will happen Riku. And I'll pin that little bitch to the floor and make him watch it over and over again, until his last life's blood spills from his heart!"

Halting for a split second to open the door was a hasty move but Riku went for it. As soon as the door made it forty five degrees in the General went for another stab at the defenseless author who, held up his arms for futile protection. But rather than a note of pure pain for he burnet's mouth, the song erupted from the model's instead, who quickly jumped in front of his love to shield the blow with his own form.

Blood spurted from the deep incision, the General motionless at the scene that just commenced. He had hurt his son, so much so he was bleeding. Blood. Something he'd never seen on his own, especially from his own hand.

"Riku!" Sora breathed at the other's foolish heroics, think crimson dripping to the floor. The author shaking his head at his blurry reflection from the blade that went all the way through to the other side.

While the man was stunned Riku removed his form from the blade in a quick pull running into the room he shoved Sora in. Only a few more yards. The atmosphere began to look more familiar. The leather chair and ebony coffee table. The cream walls and crimson door, just ahead of them.

Sephiroth right behind them, recovered from his shock.

A pale and peach hand reached for the knob and turned it.

The two raced out with Sephiroth right behind into a crowd of Turks each of their weapons drawn and aimed at the offender.

"FREEZE!" they screamed in unison, as the two young men were escorted by a blonde Turk women to the paramedics on standby.

Green eyes scanned his surroundings at the many forces against him. If this was a SOLIDER mission, ordinarily he'd ignore them all, slash through them if necessary to complete the mission. But this was not SOLIDER, this was reality. The mission he just could not seem to win, no matter how hard he twisted the rules of life.

He grinned dropping his weapon as two Turks closed in to bind the man. As Riku's shirt was removed to get a better look at the wound, and Sora ran to his father who was escorted out by Reno and Rude, his relieved eyes looked over at his father bent over a black Impala being read his rights. He's duplicate eyes honing in on his son's, that grin never fading. Not even after he was shoved in the car and driven away.

Another pair of green eyes looked out to the scene below from the high upstairs window of the mansion. His face stoic and stone, emotions swarming inside out of control. There was nothing he could do but watch as the love of his life was carried away off to prison. There was nothing left to do but wait.

*****

Cloud had a close call with death. If the blade had veered closer to the right it would have severed the specially vein that filtered and recycled the Mako that circulated through his system. Lucky for him, Sephiroth did not want to kill him, just torture him.

Riku always was very lucky, the blade went through just below his Right lung. Since Sephiroth was aiming for the smaller of the two his angling of course higher to hit him dead in the heart. But due to Riku's heroics the katana shoved into Riku's pectoral instead. Aerith was able to stitch the boy up with 76 stitches, which truth be told, is better than what would have been if the blade damaged any vital organs.

They were indeed lucky.

Once visiting was okay within the small hospital room, the family lavished the man with their gratitude in saving Sora. For surely, if Riku hadn't intervene the other surely would have died. There were tears and hugs and gifts and floods of thanks. Riku shook it off saying that it was Sora who saved him, but the family persisted in their undying gratitude. After hours of talking and laughing, Sora was able to successfully get the family to leave.

He shut the door softly, "I thought they'd never leave. So how bout I give you a sp-Riku?"

The burnet turned around horrified to see Riku lying motionless on the white bed. His heart beat quickly in his chest, thinking the worst. Perhaps all this was too much for him. Perhaps his insomnia finally got the best of him. Tears swelled in his eyes as the author staggered to the still body on the ivory sheets.

"Riku…" He breathed, as he dropped to his knees. All the dreams he had of he and him raising a family and dying of old age were dashed aside that quickly.

Brown spikes dropped to the bed as he wept deeply for the other, that is until he heard the steady breathing of the other waft into his ears. Blue eyes shot off to see his sliver haired angel turn his head slightly sliver threads dropping on his face as he sighed contentedly in his sleep. Sora smiled, goofily at his melodramatics reaching up to brush aside the strands.

"Good night Riku. Sweet Dreams."

END

******

CS: Well, there you have it the ending of Everything and Anything. I hope none of you were disappointed, I also apologize for the long wait. Band Camp. Anyway there you have it, Riku finally got the rest he deserved. But I smell a sequel! Maybe…After all he did swear Sora children. Thanks for Reading and for all those who reviewed: ZabimaruXZangestu xXxSmidgexXx Kagzii Dear Lunacy Look-On-The-Dark-Side-Of-Life DeadlyFlowerX3 svenAsinin xoxsmilesRairaixox Kichou himitsu shi VanillaJewelz Kimi no Omoide LxLight forever Mitsuki Kurosaki FrostFromFire Purgatory of Endless Twilight Ethos Soku Rockbell Aria6 Mirus Mysterium :o Robin Knight kpizkool UnratedCrimsonBlood Sakura Akatsuki Unstoppable And yes I'd like to also like to thank the flames I got too, which was like 3 to like 60+ so you can suck it :D!! On a side not thank you all for reading. And since this is done you can count on a prequel since the poll is basically over and also check out my profile to see all the things that would have been in this story. That's right I did tweak this a little. But nonetheless thank you thank you all SO MUCH~ Peace and Love.


End file.
